AMOUR SURPRISE
by samikitty
Summary: Quand Dieu le Père demande à La Poisse d'aider Cupidon à mettre ces deux là ensemble, étincelles garanties !
1. Cupidon ou supporter la Poisse

**

* * *

** Pour vous aider à y voir plus clair dans le site de fanfiction, je ne conseillerais qu'une chose ! Le site créé par Lisandra et Alixe. Alors merci à toutes les deux. **

* * *

**

**Prologue : Cupidon ou (su)porter la poisse.**

* * *

Un long cri.

"AAAAHHHHH !"

Puis les dénégations.

"Alors ça, NON ! JAMAIS ! JE REFUSE !"

"Ecoutez, je suis sûr que vous …"

"NAON !"

Il leva alors les mains. Ce diable allait essayer de me convaincre mais ce n'était pas la peine. M'adjoindre ce … cette… ce …. cette sous catégorie d'individu qui n'était pas fichu de faire les choses de façon correcte. Même un humain ferait mieux que ce … truc et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas.

"Ecoutez, je refuse. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister."

"Mais enfin, il le propose de bon cœur."

Je pris une mine horrifiée.

"Et il va tout faire foirer. J'y suis presque, alors non !"

Et en plus, ce truc était un Dieu. Pas un demi dieu, il aurait eu l'excuse de ses ascendances humaines, mais même pas. Un Dieu pur, créé par le Père des Dieux. Quelle erreur ! Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quoi.

"…"

Non ? Ha, oui. Je vois. Vous êtes des humains. Et vous avez encore ouvert la porte du Paradis ! Vous, alors ! Quels curieux !

"Merci Cupidon ! Je savais que tu finirais par accepter."

Mon supérieur hiérarchique, et accessoirement le Père des Dieux, me fit un grand sourire.

"Mais je …"

"suis sûr que tout va bien se passer", me coupa-t-il.

"Mais …"

"Un problème, très cher ?"

Quand il prenait ce ton là, inutile de discuter. Pour bien enfoncer le clou, il me fit son sourire estampillé "Père des Dieux" et qui voulait dire qu'un refus serait très, mais alors très mal venu. Je pourrais, par exemple, dire adieu à mes vacances prés du Soleil pour les dix prochaines décades, au moins. Quoi ? Non, non, le soleil ne brûle pas. Ce n'est même pas une étoile. Mais c'est ce qu'on vous fait croire. En fait, c'est un lieu de villégiature très agréable et très apprécié des Dieux, demi Dieux et tout le tintouin. Pour la lumière ? Non, mais quels curieux ! Je suis pas technicien, moi, je suis un Dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel, hein ! Le Dieu de l'amour. Alors vous savez, ce genre de truc est un peu trop technique pour moi. Je crois bien que ça fonctionne avec des néons superpuissants et un peu (beaucoup) de magie et d'illusions et hop le tour est joué. Vous avez qu'à imaginer, après tout, vous êtes très forts pour imaginer, vous les humains.

"La Poisse, voici ton nouveau collègue de travail."

Le … truc me fit un sourire. Ca passait vraiment pas. J'eus droit à un regard d'avertissement et tentait un sourire qui se finit en grimace. Mon boss nous prit familièrement par les épaules. Lui et ses idées loufoques de "rapprochement pour une meilleure coopération entre les Dieux". Pffff. Me coller la Poisse. Moi qui suis Cupidon. Il nous raccompagna à la sortie de son bureau et me claqua la porte au nez sur une dernière flèche.

"Faites que cette histoire se termine, mon cher. Au bout de sept ans, tout de même, ce dossier devrait être bouclé !"


	2. Première journée de travail épuisant

Disclaimer : pour une fois, ça change : tout à moi sauf James, Lily et Dumbledore et bien sûr

les lieux que vous connaissez. Merci à JKR de me les prêter.

Allez voir le site d'Alixe et Lisandra : http /fanfictionmodedemploi.free.fr. Merci à elles pour ce site.

* * *

Première journée de travail…épuisante.

Je jetais un regard mauvais à mon "associé" et l'invitais, en grommelant, à me suivre dans mon bureau. Pfff… Sept ans que cette histoire traînait. J'n'avais pourtant pas ménagé mes efforts mais non ! Ces deux là, à part se prendre la tête, ils savaient rien faire. A croire qu'ils le faisait exprès pour m'embêter. Des fois, je vous jure, à vous dégoûter de votre boulot. Et pourtant, faut pas croire, j'adore ce que je fais. Moi, mettre les gens ensemble, je trouve ça … trop, quoi ! Et savoir que j'en suis l'artisan, ben ça me rend fier. Parce que, attention hein, j'aime que mon boulot soit bien fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des facilités dans son boulot qu'on n'aime pas que ce soit un boulot de maître. Bref. J'invite La Poisse à s'asseoir en face de moi et je me laisse tomber dans mon propre fauteuil. Et je lui jette un regard. Pour l'évaluer. Tout en étant convaincu que je n'ai toujours pas fait le bon choix. Enfin, qu'on ne m'a pas _laissé_ le bon choix. Moi, j'aurais plutôt pris Tendresse. Ca, c'est une déesse ! Et quelle classe dans son boulot. Bon, je n'aime pas trop toute la guimauve qu'elle se sent toujours obligé de faire dégouliner autour d'elle ("c'est pour coller au personnage, tu comprends ?" Tu parles !), mais niveau travail, elle assure. Ou alors, Romantique. Un type sympa avec qui on se fend bien la poire. Toujours sûr de se marrer. Parce que surtout sur ce foutu dossier, ça va pas être de la tarte. Moi qui vous le dis. Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

"Tu veux un café, La Poisse ?"

"Avec un nuage de lait, s'il te plaît."

Grrr ! Grrr ! Grrr ! Ces jeunes qui se croient permis de te tutoyer parce qu'om est de la même boite. Je me scotche un sourire sur le visage et lui verse son "café avec nuage de lait, s'il te plaît", tout en priant pour qu'il ne renverse rien. Moi, je l'aime noir, sans sucre. Un vrai café. Je bois mon breuvage en silence, en réfléchissant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mon nouvel … assistant. Par la grâce de Dieu le Père. Bien près de poser ma démission moi, dans des moments pareils. De toute manière, je savais que ce serait une journée pourrie. Ce matin, en me levant déjà, que des embrouilles : me suis pris le pied de mon lit (et je peux dire que ça fait mal), ma compagne avait encore pris une douche trop longue, donc je n'avais plus d'eau chaude (ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Cupidon, qu'on n'a pas une compagne comme tout homme qui se respecte; dans mon cas, une secrétaire demi déesse mignonne et bien plus passionnante au lit que pour sa conversation, bref!), et j'ai loupé mon métro. Et maintenant … ça. Ma journée est pourrie.

"Bon, La Poisse. Je t'explique. Et comme j'aime pas me répéter, je vais te le dire une fois. Alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles."

Je suis impressionné, il n'a pas renversé son café. Et l'a bu sans se brûler.

"Tu vois tous ces dossiers ? En gros, ce sont les personnes qui sont destinées à finir ensemble. Mon boulot consiste à les pousser l'un vers l'autre."

"Et quand c'est que j'aurais un arc et des flèches ?"

Je le considérais un moment, sagement assis là, attentif à la moindre de mes paroles et je soupirais. Je savais que la journée serait pourrie. Définitivement.

"Ca n'existe pas."

"Oh ?..."

Il eut l'air déçu. Je maudis tout à coup les humains et leur "…" de folklore à la noix. Me représenter comme un ange à bouclettes avec arc, flèches, couches culottes et figure poupine. Non mais, quel toupet. Un de ces jours, je vais descendre et leur expliquer moi, à ces humains, que merci bien, mais je préfère des fringues bien chaudes quand même. Et qui couvrent ! Enfin, la première fois que je suis apparu, dessiné de cette façon (une église baroque allemande, pffff !), ça a fait le tour des collègues et la plaisanterie a duré un bon mois.

"Ce n'est que du folklore humanoïde. Tu sais comment ils sont."

Il hoche la tête, l'air toujours déçu.

"Bon, le truc c'est que le Vieux nous a mis ensemble pour résoudre un cas épineux. Un dossier spécial."

Il prend l'air d'un conspirateur et se penche en avant. Heureusement que sa tasse est vide. Ça me fait marrer intérieurement. J'aime bien les effets de scène. Et je suis assez doué. Tout le monde se fait prendre. Les cours de théâtre, ça aide. Je prends délicatement un épais volume et le pose avec fracas sur le bureau. Ça le fait sursauter et pour ne pas faillir trop longtemps à sa réputation et son nom, il fait tomber sa tasse par terre. Se lève d'un bond en s'excusant et écrase, malencontreusement, les morceaux de porcelaine, les réduisant en cendres. Nous contemplons en silence le lieu du sinistre puis j'éclate de rire.

"Excuse moi La Poisse. C'est nerveux."

Je rigole pendant bien cinq minutes tandis qu'il prend l'air vexé. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait faillir à sa réputation. J'avais presque cru qu'il n'était pas si terrible. Mais non. Je réussis à contenir les derniers spasmes de rire qui m'agitaient encore.

"Faut que tu lises ce dossier. T'en auras pour la journée. Des questions ?"

"Pourquoi le dossier Pot n° 7/6/2 ?"

"Le dossier contient toujours les premières lettres du nom de famille de l'homme. Dossier Pot, équivaut à dossier Potter. Et les chiffres correspondent au temps passé. 7 ans, 6 mois, 2 jours. C'est le temps qu'a déjà pris le dossier. Autre chose ? Non ? Bon, j'ai plusieurs missions aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai ce soir et on fera le point si c'est toujours là. Sinon, demain. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et je le laisse dans le bureau. Sur le seuil, je me retourne.

"Essaie de ne pas perdre la moitié du dossier, s'il te plaît."

Je referme la porte et explose de rire à nouveau. Sa tête quand je lui ai dit ça. A mi chemin de la culpabilité et de la vexation, trop drôle !

Je rentrais, épuisé, à la nuit tombée. Une bonne journée de travail. J'avais réussi à mettre six couples ensemble, ce qui était une bonne moyenne. Mon record personnel s'établissait à 10 couples, mais, bref, il y avait des circonstances particulières. Woodstock, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ben, j'y étais aussi. Et je bossais. Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres quand je touche le seuil du Paradis. J'ai fini ma journée en allant visiter un vieil ami, Albus Dumbledore. L'actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais l'assistant du précédent Cupidon (qui coule une retraite bien mérité après plus de 30 000 ans de bons et loyaux services) et il m'avait filé quelques tuyaux pour un cas dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser. Nous sommes depuis devenus amis et il essaie de m'aider à mettre James et Lily ensemble. Même s'il ne peut pas trop intervenir. Parce que ces deux énergumènes, c'est pas de la tarte ! A croire que ça les amuse de se disputer. Je gardais mon sourire jusqu'à l'entrée de mon bureau. En voyant la lumière filtrer sous la porte, je fronçais les sourcils. Qui occupait MON bureau ? Et là, comme une tornade, me revinrent à l'esprit tous les événements de la matinée, que j'avais soigneusement occulté. Et je compris pourquoi j'avais discuté si longtemps avec Dumbledore. Et je subodorais soudain que l'air amusé de Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec les passionnantes péripéties que j'avais vécu l'après midi même. Bref. J'entrais, fataliste, m'attendant à découvrir des papiers voletant un peu partout et la moitié de mes dossiers brûlés … Peut être une moitié de bureau en moins ?

Mais ….

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre, où Cupidon a vraiment l'impression de se faire avoir. Désolé pour la fin (en fait, non, ha ha ha !) mais il vaut mieux que ça finisse comme ça. Prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture. Samikitty 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf mes persos.

Petite précision : ne vous attendez pas à voir James et Lily trop souvent puisque ce ne sont que mes guest stars et personnages secondaires. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs dit que ça les reposaient de ne pas apparaître trop. Nan, je rigole.

Et un grand merci à mes reviewses : Ccilia, Eterna, Eri Evans et Lily mambaz (désolé si ce n'est pas écrit correctement). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant et désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal de truc qui se sont enchaînés. Normalement, ça devrait aller plus vite.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les jours s'enchaînent …

Mais … rien ! J'avais ouvert la porte avec un luxe de précautions, retardant le moment où allait m'apparaître dans toute son horreur mon pauvre bureau saccagé. Mais … rien. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, planté au seuil de mon antre. Je me rassasiais de l'image qui s'offrait à moi : mon bureau tel que je l'avais quitté le matin même. Je fis un pas. Puis un autre. Puis encore un. Jusqu'à m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Et un sourire éclaira mon visage. Finalement, je l'avais peut être mal jugé. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il portait un nom qui n'aidait pas à le fréquenter. Et le nombre d'histoires qui courraient sur lui au bureau et avec lesquelles on s'était fendu la poire entre collègues.

Hum ? … Non, non, La Poisse est un Dieu. Masculin. Bien qu'il mette des vêtements informes et mal coupés qui, de toute manière, cacheraient ses formes féminines, La Poisse est un Homme. C'est une petite farce de notre cher Dieu le Père. Il nous as dit, texto (ben oui, j'y étais il y a 2000 ans), lorsqu'il nous l'a présenté : _je vous présente la Poisse. Votre nouveau collègue, inscrit bien évidemment au Panthéon. La Poisse est féminin car je ne me voyais l'appeler ni le Poisson ni le Poison, _(rires), _noms qui sont déjà pris par ailleurs._ Enfin, je vous le fais en résumé, parce que Celui là, quand on Le lance dans un discours, Il fait long. Vous connaissez Fidel Castro, de Cuba ? Eh, bien, Il est pire. A notre image … Bref, pour en revenir à La Poisse, je me dis avec une pointe de culpabilité, que je l'ai mal jugé. Comme quoi, les préjugés … Ben quoi ! Nous aussi, on en a ! D'où croyez vous que vous viennent vos défauts ? A notre image, a dit Dieu le Père. Hé oui. Dommage … Cet idiot a oublié d'éteindre la lumière ! Je SAVAIS qu'il y avait un truc. Et je venais de le trouver. On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur ce type ! Un idiot, voilà ce que c'était. Doublé d'un … d'un dégénéré du bulbe. Grrr ! On voyait bien qu'il ne payait pas l'électricité ! Quoi, moi non plus ? Oui, c'est vrai, nos collègues qui gèrent la lumière le font de manière naturelle. Oui, ils utilisent la lumière des étoiles (qui, elles, sont naturelles, contrairement à votre soleil). Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gaspiller ! En tout cas, je vous dis pas le travail pour arriver à ce résultat. Et voilà-t-y pas qu'un idiot voudrait en profiter plus que les autres ? Et mon collègue, en plus. Je vais lui passer l'envie de recommencer, demain ! Je me penche, sors une bonne bouteille de tequila mexicaine d'un tiroir de mon bureau, m'en verse une bonne rasade que j'avale cul sec. Aaaaah … Y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien là où ça passe. Et la tequila mexicaine est vraiment la meilleure. Quel pied ! Pour un peu, j'en ronronnerais. Comme les chats. Humm ? Vous êtes vraiment … avec vos questions. Ben oui, j'ai une bouteille d'alcool et alors ? Eryne n'aime pas que je boive. Pas la moindre goutte. Alors, je bois ailleurs. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je rentre. Dîner avec Marc, le frère d'Eryne. Un gentil gamin. Je m'extrais de ma chaise, éteins la lumière (grrr) et rentre chez moi. Quand même, je pense sur le chemin du retour, me coller ce type n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution pour cette histoire. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il ne s'en tire pas trop mal.

§§§§

Grrr ! J'ai envie de hurler. Suis arrivé le premier au bureau ce matin parce que je voulais étudier le dossier Potter et répondre ainsi à toutes les questions que ce blanc bec allait me poser. La moitié de mes collègues sont venus me présenter leurs condoléances. Motif : je me trimballe La Poisse. Et cet idiot, cet triple buse a fait tellement d'idioties hier qu'ils ont dû mobiliser une personne pour le surveiller et rattraper ses conneries. Je HAIS ce gamin et Dieu le Père. Qui vient de m'indiquer par P mails (Paradis mails, c'est notre service de messagerie électronique interne) qu'il allait passer me voir … maintenant. M'en vais lui dire ma façon de penser, moi, à ce vieux filou.

"Cupidon, mon ami ! Comment se porte votre collègue ce matin ?"

_Et moi alors ?_, pensais-je.

"En retard dès le premier jour. Ça n'est pas bon du tout."

"Mon cher, je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous en sortir. A plus tard."

Sous entendu : si vous ne vous en sortez pas, je vous mute dans un paradis inférieur. Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde m'en veut ce matin ! Bon, je vous fait un topo rapide ET simplifié. L'église n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand elle disait que la Terre est le centre de l'univers. Mais elle n'avait pas les bonnes raisons. Chaque système solaire a sa Terre (il en existe une infinité; à chaque fois que l'envie prend Dieu le Père, il en créée un nouveau). Vous l'aurez compris : nous sommes le paradis principal, avec Dieu le Père au milieu. Mais comme il ne peut gérer tout les univers en même temps, il a aussi créé des dieux dans ces paradis inférieurs mais qui possèdent moins de pouvoirs que nous. Alors c'est vraiment le bagne de se retrouver là bas. Dieu le Père est donc le patron de l'univers et des employés qui y bossent. Et s'il considère que le boulot est mauvais, on passe dans un autre paradis.

"Ha ! Te voilà !"

"Désolé, j'ai été pris dans les embouteillages."

_Avec ton nom, pas étonnant…_ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Dieu le Père m'a eu une nouvelle fois : je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que je pensais. Quel idiot je fais.

"Tu as réussi à lire le dossier entre deux bêtises, hier ?"

Ah, la basse vengeance. Mais ce que ça fait du bien ! Je suis récompensé des remarques acides de ce matin que m'ont adressé mes collègues en le voyant piquer un fard intégral.

"Alors ? Tu réponds !"

J'adore le secouer ce gamin.

"Oui."

"Oui, quoi ? Oui, j'ai fait des bêtises ? Oui, j'ai lu … ? QUOI !"

Celui qui a osé me déranger va le regretter. Je vois la tête de Dieu le Père apparaître à ma porte.

"Bonjour, la Poisse. Tu vas bien ?"

Le gamin hoche la tête et a un timide sourire. Dieu le Père disparaît et mon regard mauvais rebondit contre la porte refermée.

"J'ai lu le dossier, Cupidon."

"Monsieur" je corrige.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu me dis monsieur quand tu t'adresses à moi."

Il approuve de la tête.

"Des questions ?"

Mon ton est sec mais je me contiens. Si le vieux traîne, et je sais qu'il est par là, c'est pour me tenir à l'œil. Que je ne dégoûte pas le petit, idée qui je l'avoue, m'as traversé l'esprit. Je le vois sortir un carnet de son sac sur lequel court une écriture appliquée. J'ai bien envie de torturer le vieux aussi. Mais - pas fou !- il a contrôlé nos pouvoirs et peut donc nous rendre chèvre tant qu'il le veut. Quelle vie !

"Si j'ai bien lu le dossier, ils se rencontrent pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Déjà à ce moment là, ils s'aiment pas. Pourquoi ?"

"Colère a soufflé son haleine fétide. Ce n'est pas eux qu'elle visait mais c'est eux qui ont pris."

"Pas eux qu'elle visait ?"

"Ben oui, les gens destinés à finir ensemble, on évite qu'ils se haïssent. Mais les erreurs arrivent. Et voilà le résultat."

D'autres pourquoi s'enchaînent. Je réponds de façon automatique, pensant aux tortures que j'aimerais faire subir au Vieux. De toute façon, je le connais par cœur ce dossier. Tout d'abord, je vais Le faire mijoter dans de la bave de Troll (qui a la propriété de détruire la peau à petit feu, un peu comme de l'acide, mais en mille fois pire …). Ensuite, je vais l'écarteler trèèès doucement. Et puis j'arracherais un à un tous les poils de sa barbe, dont il prend grand soin. Avec une pince à épiler ! ... Pour que …

"Monsieur ? Je n'ai plus de questions."

Il m'a tiré de ma rêverie. Cela fait bien cinq minutes que je n'ai rien dit, les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu es sûr d'avoir bien tout compris ?", je demande pour reprendre contenance.

Il me répond que oui. Je soupire, sachant l'inévitable suite.

"Bon, alors, on va sur le terrain."

Un sourire éclaire ses traits.

"Un conseil, petit : tu me suis et tu fais gaffe de ne toucher à rien de tes dix doigts."

Nous avons emprunté une confortable voiture au garage où elles sont toutes remisées et je l'emmène sur notre premier lieu de travail. Je veux le tester un peu avant de l'emmener sur l'épineux dossier. Deux jeunes qui se lancent des coups d'œil furtifs depuis un an sans oser s'aborder. Ah, l'époque moderne ! Vive la communication ! Et, à bas les échanges humains. Pfff, je vous jure.

"Ecoute, petit. Tu me regardes faire et tu restes dans le carrosse."

"Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ?"

"Les questions, tu les poseras après. Mais non, ils ne peuvent pas. Dieu le Père a configuré leur cerveau de telle façon à ce que, même s'ils nous aperçoivent, ils croient qu'ils sont en train d'halluciner."

Je sors en relevant le col de mon manteau. Il fait plutôt froid ici. L'explication a été sommaire, il va falloir que je la complète, parce que c'est légèrement plus compliqué en fait. Mais pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Les deux gamins boivent un coca, accoudés au bar, chacun à une extrémité. Je soupire. Ça va être d'un simple ! Au moins, à l'époque de l'amour courtois, lorsqu'une dame plaisait, les hommes l'approchaient. D'accord, ils lutinaient dans tous les coins et je vous dis pas le nombre d'embrouilles passionnelles mais bon … Ils avaient pas peur de se parler. Comment je vais faire ?

"Alors chef, qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire ?"

_Commencer par te tuer, peut être ?_ pensais-je, plutôt en colère. D'abord, parce que cet idiot au QI d'une huître dans le coma m'avait fait peur, et en second lieu parce qu'il m'avait désobéi.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"grommelais-je, en réfrénant mes ardeurs meurtrières. Je venais de me souvenir que Dieu le Père me surveillait. Mais j'aurais ma vengeance. Il marmonna une réponse que je préférais ne pas comprendre, ayant peur du sens réel de la phrase. Je reportais mon regard sur le futur couple. Et eut un bref instant de découragement.

"Tu vois ces deux gamins ? Faut que je les mette ensemble. Et non, je n'ai pas de flèches de l'amour. Des pouvoirs magiques mais pas de flèches, c'est clair ?"

Il acquiesce. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que le gamin s'est approché de la fille, mais pas pour la voir. Non. Il doit passer à côté d'elle pour rejoindre ses amis qui se sont intelligemment assis de son côté à elle. Je me décidais à utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion (et non, je ne vous expliquerais pas ! Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler ma façon de travailler, et puis quoi encore ?), mais … Tout se passa très vite : je m'étais rapproché des deux, suivi de La Poisse, lorsque cet idiot s'emmêla les jambes (je ne sais comment … sans commentaire …), voulut se rattraper, attrapa la première chose qui lui passait à portée de la main, c'est-à-dire le gamin, l'entraîna dans sa chute tandis que le verre de Coca réalisait un magnifique vol plané pour aller atterrir … sur le chemisier de la fille. La Poisse s'étala, de toute manière; le gamin se releva, étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé et confus parce que la fille semblait légèrement (c'est un euphémisme) énervée. Il se releva, tout rouge, et s'excusa. Moi, j'étais complètement paralysé. Comment mon "collègue" pouvait il réussir un truc pareil ? Et le pire, c'est que les auras des deux gamins furent tout à coup en résonance. Affaire classée. Plus qu'énervé, j'attrapais La Poisse par le bras qui, après une superbe glissade, s'était arrêté contre un mur, et je le traînais derrière moi jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle je le jetais sans ménagement. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas protester, il était dans le cirage complet; niark niark niark ! Je fonçais jusqu'au Paradis et le traînait de nouveau jusqu'à mon bureau, cette fois-ci. Je refermais la porte et éclatais, au paroxysme de la fureur.

"Bougre d'andouille ! Espèce de dégénéré du bulbe ! Non mais, j'y crois pas. T'as le QI d'un coléoptère ! Cerveau de pois chiche ! Bashi bouzouk ! Régression d'humain ! T'es pire qu'un caracul à poils longs !"

J'hurlais encore un moment, tandis qu'il me regardait avec un air bovin. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre la moitié de ce que je venais de dire et c'est tant mieux ! Après avoir bien déversé ma bile, j'eus honte de moi. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'énerver de cette manière et surtout de ne pas soigner un collègue qui en avait besoin. Mais lui avait le don rare de me faire sortir de mes gonds en moins de cinq minutes. Je ressortais du bureau, toujours en colère, et je me dirigeais à grands pas vers la pharmacie, suivi par les regards mi-inquiets, mi-étonnés de mes collègues. Je collais des glaçons dans un sac plastique, raflais des cachets contre le mal de crâne et retournais dans mon antre pour découvrir que La Poisse commençait à émerger.

"Colle toi ça sur le front. Comment tu te sens ?"

Il marmonna une réponse. Mmouais. Pas encore complètement remis de sa chute, apparemment. Je fis fondre deux cachets dans un verre d'eau et le lui collait dans la main.

"Bois ça."

Il m'obéit et je restais à ses côtés, parant à toute éventualité d'une nouvelle idiotie de sa part. Je m'effondrais enfin dans mon fauteuil, épuisé. Le dossier Ack' numéro 2/7/2 me narguait, ouvert sur mon bureau. Je le refermais d'un geste brusque et l'envoyait à sa nouvelle place : dans les dossiers classés. D'habitude, je le faisais avec joie, le rangeant soigneusement, mais là, j'en avais pas le courage. Mes pouvoirs me servaient ici aussi, même si je déteste les utiliser au bureau. Surtout que je ne pouvais pas m'attribuer, à mon grand regret, le mérite de cette fin heureuse. Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux expressifs redevenus … je ne dirais pas intelligents … normaux. Je soupirais. Quel hurluberlu !

"Ça passe ?"

"Mmouais."

"Alors on repart. On va voir James et Lily."

Je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre si tôt sur ce dossier mais vu le nombre d'idioties à la minute qu'il était capable de faire, je préférais changer mes plans. Et je comptais bien tuer Dieu le Père au passage.

Nous arrivâmes à la nuit tombée en vue de Poudlard. J'avais prévenu Eryne que je rentrerais tard et avait dit à Dieu le Père de prévenir ses proches qu'il ne serait pas là de bonne heure. Eh oui, c'est ça le travail. On peut travailler jusque très tard.

"Je te présente Poudlard, notre destination."

"C'est magnifique."

Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Le lieu est somptueux. Le soleil couchant pare le sombre château d'une aura mystérieuse, or contre noirceur; lumière contre dégradé de noirs. La puissance magique du château en semble renforcée. J'aurais aimé être un élève de cet endroit. On ne peut qu'être un grand magicien en sortant d'ici.

"Cette fois, tu me suis et pas d'embrouilles; ou je te fais passer l'envie de mettre un pas devant l'autre, à vie, en ma présence. Et une vie pour nous, je te le rappelle, c'est très _trèès _long. Clair ?"

Je le vois déglutir avec peine et hocher la tête. C'est que je peux être impressionnant quand je veux. Je l'emmène d'abord au bureau d'Albus, pour le lui présenter et qu'on puisse discuter de l'endroit où se trouvent nos deux zèbres. Parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est grand Poudlard. Dans le parc. Bien, bien, bien. Le coucher de soleil, l'air frais, c'est romantique à souhait. Y a tous les ingrédients. Je me souris à moi-même, pour rien, dans les couloirs éclairés. La Poisse met scrupuleusement ses pas dans les miens, pas trop pour ne pas me gêner. Finalement, j'ai dû lui fiche la frousse tout à l'heure. Bah, un petit remontage de bretelles, ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. L'air du dehors charrie des odeurs très agréables d'herbe fraîche et de forêt en activité. Ce que j'aimerais rester ici. Simplement là. Mais mes rêves s'effondrent brusquement. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent et je sais déjà que ma pire crainte s'est réalisée. Ils sont ENCORE en train de se disputer.

"Punaise !"

"Suceur de moelle !"

"Crétine !"

"Idiot !"

"Face de macaque !"

"Branchiopode décérébré !"

Lily : 1; James : 0. Elle vient de lui clouer le bec de façon magistrale. Belle insulte. A retenir. Cette gamine est vraiment à croquer : rousse, flamboyante, têtue, intelligente, et des jambes à damner un saint. Et des yeux verts … Ah … Ses yeux. Tout à fait mon type. Je ne comprends pas que James en soit encore à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'insulter. Moi, je lui sauterais bien dessus, mais pour une toute autre raison. Ah, ces gosses ! Enfin, je sais que James a compris qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il ne fait pas grand-chose en ce sens. Quant à Lily, elle est bornée sur ce coup là. Dommage, ça m'aurait simplifié la vie. Elle ramasse ses affaires, suivie par ses copines et s'en va d'un pas rageur.

"Je ne suis pas une face de macaque, abruti !" lance-t-elle de loin.

On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons, indiquais je à La Poisse, complètement découragé. J'entendais en arrière plan, les copains de James le charrier sur les insultes qu'elle avait trouvé. Inventive, quand même, la gamine.

* * *

Ouf, un de plus de fini. Maintenant, à vous de jouer : je vous propose un jeu. Le premier qui trouve ce qu'est un caracul et me donne la définition gagne le droit de lire le prochain chapitre en avant première (qui, lui, est déjà fini …). Alors, prêt ? … A vos ordis, partez ! ... Samikitty 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : voir le prologue et les chapitres d'avant. Trop la flemme de le faire.

Un grand grand merci à Ccilia pour ses reviews et bravo à Hermieune qui a trouvé ce qu'était un caracul.

Je continue de recommander le site d'Alixe et Lisandra qui me semble important pour les auteurs débutants. N'hésitez pas à aller le voir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : mais se ressemblent ils ?**

Je passais une très mauvaise nuit. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'Eryne m'en veut un peu. Elle m'a lancé un regard noir quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser ce matin pour lui dire bonjour et elle est partie en claquant la porte. La pauvre, quand même. Quand j'y repense, je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me tourner et de me retourner dans notre lit, et sachant qu'elle a un sommeil très léger, je la réveillais à chaque fois. M'enfin, si elle veut faire sa vie avec moi, il va falloir qu'elle s'y habitue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça … Je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir m'engager dans une relation longue durée, moi. Je me considère encore un peu jeune et je ne m'imagine pas rentrer du boulot pour trouver femme et marmots m'attendant au coin du feu. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Ben quoi ! C'est jeune 3000 ans. Je vous rappelle que j'ai l'éternité, moi, pour trouver la femme de ma vie. Finalement, mon job a dû me déteindre un peu dessus. Je me mets à rire tout seul, dans le métro qui m'emmène au bureau. D'autres dieux et toute la smala me regardent avec inquiétude. Un Dieu qui ris tout seul, à part Folie, on voit pas trop. Et je ne lui ressemble pas. Mes pensées se font plus légères, à mesure que j'approche du bureau. Je me rappelle que plus jeune, côté femmes, j'étais plutôt cynique. Je prenais, je goûtais, je jetais. Aujourd'hui, j'essaye de construire quelque chose même si ça ne dure pas forcément. Et je respecte beaucoup plus les femmes. Finalement, mon job a déteint beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, sur moi. Ah ! C'est ma station. Il est temps que je prenne des vacances. En solitaire. Je me demande ce que fait La Poisse. Comme toujours, depuis le début de notre collaboration, j'arrive le premier au bureau. Le jour où ça change … Enfin, bref, vous m'avez compris. Je salue quelques collègues et entame ma troisième tasse de café noir en parcourant les nouveaux dossiers qui me sont parvenus cette nuit. Par ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment cette montagne de chemises pouvait m'attendre, fraîche et pimpante, sur mon bureau, chaque matin. Des employés très zélés, ça c'est sur. Mais je n'en avais jamais croisé aucun. Pfff … Une demi heure. Qu'est ce que l'autre pouvait bien faire ? Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol de cet abruti. Qu'avait dit la gamine hier au soir ? Bra… Bran … je sais plus. Il allait falloir que je lui redemande. Mais comment pouvaient-ils aimer se disputer autant ? C'était pas croyable. Je commence vraiment à les haïr et c'est généralement mauvais signe dans mon boulot. Et l'imbécile de service incapable d'arriver à l'heure.

"Bonjour, Cu … monsieur.

Ah, ben, quand on parle du loup. Je m'en vais lui faire passer l'envie d'arriver en retard, moi. Tu vas voir, petit.

"Encore les embouteillages, je suppose !"

Ma voix claque comme un coup de fouet. Je le vois ciller, il est pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Niark !

"Je … Oui, monsieur."

Attends, mon bonhomme, tu vas comprendre l'expression _arriver à l'heure_.

"Ecoute petit. Qu'on soit collègues, passe encore. Que tu portes bien ton nom, je peux tout de même faire avec. Que tu sois incapable de rester tranquille, bon. MAIS QUE TOUT LES MATINS, TU SOIS EN RETARD, JE NE L'ACCEPTE PAS ! Est-ce clair ?"

Il s'est recroquevillé sur sa chaise, légèrement apeuré. Je donne pas l'impression de m'énerver si facilement. Mais là, je dois dire que ça fait du bien. Le pauvre, mon souffre douleur officiel. Finalement, Dieu le Père a peut être eu raison de me le confier, même si je pense qu'il n'imaginait pas la façon dont j'allais m'en servir. Et j'ai un sérieux besoin de me défouler, en ce moment. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance, re-niark !

"Prépare tes affaires, on retourne à Poudlard."

Dans le couloir qui nous amène au garage, sur tapis roulant s'il vous plaît, je soupesais le pour et le contre de le laisser conduire. D'un côté, j'avais bien envie de comprendre comment il faisait pour être systématiquement en retard et d'un autre côté, ben … je craignais un peu d'avoir la réponse de visu. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je pris ma décision. Après tout, il était toujours arrivé entier au boulot, donc …

"La Poisse, tu conduis."

Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits crispés et il attrapa plutôt adroitement le trousseau de clefs que je lui jetais négligemment. C'était sans compter les quelques marches que nous devions franchir pour nous retrouver sur le parking. Déséquilibré, il partit en arrière, se rattrapa je ne sais comment à la rambarde et réussit à re-atterrir sur ses pieds, en bas des marches.

"Ça va petit ?"

Il leva un pouce en signe de victoire et se dirigea allégrement vers notre voiture du jour. Mais comment il faisait ça ! Incroyable, ce gosse. Un Dieu normal en aurait pris pour un ou deux mois d'hôpital et lui, il s'en sortait sans une égratignure. Quoique, avec le nom qu'il portait, il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'aventures.

"Vous venez, monsieur ?"

Finalement, je regrettais un peu ma décision, là. Par sécurité, je bouclais ma ceinture; chose qui m'était par trop inhabituelle. Après tout, n'est pas La Poisse qui veut. Nous arrivâmes sans encombre en vue de Poudlard, mais je comprenais mieux ses répétitifs retards du matin. La Poisse conduisait plutôt bien, à mon grand étonnement, mais extrêmement prudemment sur la route et un peu trop gentil. Il ne roulait pas très vite et à chaque intersection laissait passer les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'insérer seul dans les croisements. Comme nous, les Dieux, nous sommes nombreux (ben oui, il faut une sacré structure pour gérer les folies … je veux dire, les inventions de Dieu le Père), ben, vous comprenez quoi !

"Gare toi là."

Je me crispais légèrement sur mon siége pour découvrir qu'il réussit une manœuvre parfaite. Je devais me détendre. Après tout, il n'est pas si idiot. Et l'état de stress perpétuel dans lequel je j'étais à cause de mon collaborateur et de ses nombreuses sources de bêtises possibles se répercutait de façon plutôt visible sur mon comportement. Je devrais le considérer avec un peu plus d'attention et moins d'a priori …

…

Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Cette limace hémicéphale (copyrighté par Lola Reeds qui a gentiment accepté de me le prêter) a oublié de serrer le frein à main et devinez quoi ? La voiture s'est joliment encastrée dans le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard. Je vais le TUER. Sur le champs.

"Mon … Monsieur ? … Je … je suis désolé."

Heureusement que tu l'es, triple buse ! Je dois me calmer. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration … Calme. Il me fait ses yeux de chiot, ce qui m'a toujours mis en rogne comme attitude. Inspiration. Je vais le fracasser contre le mur. Expiration. Et Dieu le Père pourra venir ramasser ses morceaux de cervelle à la petite cuillère.

"Cupidon, mon ami ! Et vous, La Poisse, si je ne m'abuse. Bienvenue ! Que faites vous ici ?

Dumby a du flairer quelque chose car il vient d'apparaître à nos côtés, calme et souriant, comme d'habitude. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Mais au moins, il a réussi à calmer mes envies de massacre. Pour le moment.

"Bonjour Albus. Nous venons pour notre affaire, comme d'habitude. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr que non, voyons. Bien au contraire. De plus, j'adore vos visites mon cher. Après vos passages, mes élèves me semblent toujours plus gais. Ce qui, dans le contexte actuel, n'est pas une mauvaise chose, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais avant de parcourir les couloirs, vous allez venir prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau."

J'hochais la tête, incapable de répondre. Ah, les hommes. On les considère avec beaucoup de tendresse, nous, là haut, mais quand on voit ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, c'est déprimant. Je savais très bien à quel contexte il faisait allusion. Le monde sorcier était en proie à une guerre larvée qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître au grand jour. Malheureusement, malgré tous nos pouvoirs, nous ne pouvions pas changer le cours des choses ou faire en sorte que la Terre soit un Paradis. Dieu le Père vous a donné le libre arbitre et nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre ça. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est influer sur les choses qui sont déjà écrites. Ce que vous appelez le Destin. La Trame de Vie. Et encore, cela ne sert parfois à rien. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler des affaires humaines, telles que les guerres. Oui, la communauté sorcière terrienne se déchirait, faisant face à ses démons et nous espérions que le bon côté gagnerait. Mais l'issue en semblait bien incertaine. Et de nombreuses voix divines, pessimistes au possible, s'élevaient.

"Mon cher Jack, vous me paraissez bien soucieux. Un peu de sorbet citron ? Vous verrez, il est délicieux …"

"…"

Albus Dumbledore me regardait, son éternel demi sourire aux lèvres.

"Albus !"

"Eh bien, mon cher, un problème ?"

Et un gros. Personne n'était sensé savoir que mon nom de baptême est Jack. Pour le monde entier et jusqu'à mes collègues de bureau, je suis Cupidon. Je crois que même Eryne n'en sait rien.

"Excusez moi, qui est Jack ?"

"Albus ! Vous savez bien que personne ne doit savoir …"

"Mais, heu …, puis je …"

"Voyons, mon cher, ne croyez vous pas qu'une telle chose soit importante entre collègues ?"

"… savoir qui est …"

"Je ne crois pas, Albus." Dis-je fermement.

"… ce Jack ?"

"La Poisse ! Tu réfléchis ! C'est moi, triple buse. C'est mon prénom."

"Eh bien, maintenant que c'est dit, quel est le vôtre ma chère La Poisse ?"

Ce dernier resta un instant la bouche ouverte, ses yeux naviguant d'Albus à moi. Puis :

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est indécent comme question !"

Ce faisant, il bondit sur ses pieds.

"Eh bien, eh bien ; ne vous énervez pas, mon cher. Vous ne vous êtes pas brûlé ?"

Eh oui, vous avez compris, il a renversé son thé. Je vis Albus claquer des doigts et le thé renversé reprit sa place dans la tasse, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Albus regardait avec insistance La Poisse, terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était tordant.

"Eh bien, ma chère ? Quel est votre prénom ?"

S'en fut trop pour le pauvre La Poisse qui s'enfuit en courant du bureau. Je fronçais les sourcils en direction d'Albus.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le choquer, mon cher. Je vais mettre deux heures à le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises."

Je finis rapidement mon thé et m'apprêtais à partir à la recherche de ce cher La Poisse.

"Au fait, Albus. C'est _un _collègue."

"Si vous le dites, mon cher Jack."

Il avait encore son sourire accroché aux lèvres quand je refermais la porte en roulant des yeux. Je soupirais. J'allais réellement mettre deux heures à le retrouver, cet idiot. Quelle idée de s'enfuir pour une petite question de rien du tout. Et cet air choqué ! Ah ces jeunes, ils supportent plus la pression. Bon, j'ai pas l'intention de chercher pendant deux heures, alors plan A : utilisation de la magie. Pour retrouver les Dieux qui se paument, on utilise un "scanner magique". C'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer, tout ce que je vais vous dire, c'est ceci : les Dieux émettent une sorte d'empreinte magique, différente de celle des magiciens, qui permet de les repérer. Alors maintenant, silence …

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vais EXPLOSER ! On est bloqué à Poudlard, pour une semaine au moins. Mon _cher_ collègue a bien fait de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je vous rappelle la situation : cet idiot ayant embouti la voiture dans le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard, nous sommes coincés ici car plus une voiture n'est libre. Et puisque Dieu le Père est absent pour une semaine, tout tourne au ralenti. Donc nous voilà à Poudlard. Je vais me le tuer lentement, le torturer. Non, mais. Je vais lui apprendre à _me_ mettre dans le pétrin de cette façon. Quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'ai retrouvé, mais là, il vaut mieux qu'il soit parti se perdre de nouveau.

"Jack, mon cher ! Je vous cherchais. J'ai croisé La Poisse qui m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec votre voiture. Une chambre est prête, bien entendu. Vous ne devriez pas faire peur à cette chère La Poisse. Vous n'êtes pas si méchant quand on vous connaît et je suis sûr, qu'elle gagne à être connue. Allons, ce n'est pas si grave."

"Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas grave, Albus. Merci pour la chambre."

Je soupirais, j'étais bel et bien coincé. Pour un temps plus ou moins imprévisible. Mais ça me permettrais de régler cette histoire, espérons le.

* * *

Je vais râler un peu. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire mais bon … J'ai vu par les hits que plus d'une centaine de personnes ont lu mon histoire. Pourtant, je n'ai que … 9 reviews. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que mon histoire est génialissime, mais qu'elle vous plaise ou non, il serait sympa de le dire. Que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer.

Samikitty.


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon, pardon, pardon, mille fois pardon pour le retard. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour ceux qui se rappellent de cette histoire. Et désagréable surprise pour moi : je viens de voir que je ne peux plus mettre de réponse sur ces pages, donc je vais essayer de retrouver vos reviews pour répondre à chacun de vous. Merci, en tout cas. Et je préfère prévenir que les prochains chapitres seront tout aussi longs à venir pour des raisons diverses qui seraient trop longues à énumérer ici. Donc, pour ceux et celles qui ne peuvent pas attendre, j'ai mis la trame du prochain chapitre à la fin, libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez ! Et ça m'intéresse de connaître le résultat ! .

Comme d'hab : rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling.

Je conseille toujours le site d'Alixe et Lisandra pour expliquer le fonctionnement de fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains.**

Je veux le TUER. Il l'a d'ailleurs bien compris, puisqu'il se cache. Je sens un mal de crâne poindre. Mais d'abord, si je veux récupérer ma tranquillité d'esprit, il faut que je commette un massacre. Dieu le Père n'est pas là, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, je trouverais bien une excuse bidon à lui servir. Quoique. Il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas mon cher collègue – laissez moi rire - et je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, il vaut peut être mieux que je m'en abstienne. Mais j'ai bien envie de le tuer quand même. Pour le plaisir. Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas. Je suis Cupidon, le Dieu de l'Amour, pas la Mort. Comment faire pour ne pas penser à toutes les tortures que je voudrais lui infliger ? Je sais ! … Eryne, ma douce. Ma tendre moitié. Je vais lui téléphoner. Elle a le don rare de réussir à m'apaiser dès qu'elle me parle. Elle a une voix magnifique. Douce posée, qui coule comme de l'eau. C'est ce qui m'a envoûté chez elle, après sa plastique irréprochable. Je vais lui téléphoner dehors. Autant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et de l'air frais. Ça aidera à faire passer mon mal de crâne. Les couloirs sont plutôt tranquilles. Pourtant, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger et les cours sont finis. Ils sont très studieux ces gamins. Ça m'arrange, d'un côté. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter les hurlements et les hormones en folies de ces adolescents. Les couloirs sont frais juste ce qu'il faut et le silence agréable. Les torches diffusent une lueur douce, laissant des coins d'ombre qui donnent du charme à ma promenade. Pour quelqu'un qui a de l'imagination, tout peut sortir de ces zones sombres.

"Triple andouille !"

"Rousse sans cervelle !"

Même des insultes ? Incroyable ce château. Vraiment. QUOI ? Attendez une minute. Je connais ces voix. Je les reconnaîtrais n'importe où. La rouquine et monsieur-j'ai-la-tête-tellement-enflée-que-je-ne-passe-plus-les-portes. Ou monsieur-je-suis-amoureux-mais-je-m'y-prend-comme-un-pied. C'est bien ma veine. Les rencontrer au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de calme. Je sens mon mal de crâne revenir à la charge en déboulant dans le grand hall et en trouvant – oh surprise – les deux principaux protagonistes de cette histoire. Face à face. Les yeux brillants de colère. Heureusement, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Mais ils ont l'air bien près de s'étriper. Et si ça arrive, ça … arrangerait mes affaires. Morts, il n'y a plus de dossier et je … bon, ok, ok … ça va. Je ne peux décemment laisser faire. Surtout qu'ils viennent de sortir leurs baguettes et qu'ils ont l'air près à s'assassiner à coups de sorts. Potter fait un pas et c'est l'occasion que j'attendais. Bizarrement, il se prend les pieds, trébuche et tombe … dans les bras de la rouquine. Qui a lâché sa baguette pour le réceptionner. Ils restent tous les deux un moment sans parler, hébétés. C'est, ma foi, un de mes plus beaux coups. Merci à La Poisse. James se relève, rouge de confusion, remet ses lunettes en place et part en marmonnant des excuses. Lily reste sur place, à le regarder partir, les joues un peu trop rouges et le regard un peu trop insistant. Je traverse le hall, victorieux, sans que personne ne me remarque et m'écroule sur un banc, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Je me demande où est La Poisse.

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

A ce moment du récit, chers lecteurs, je me dois d'interrompre Jack et reprendre les commandes de l'histoire. Car Jack ne sait où se trouve La Poisse. Moi seul le sais. Qui suis-je ? Je n'ai pas à vous le révéler, sachez juste que je suis tout puissant …

La Poisse, donc. Gentille, attentionnée et je sais, c'est pas ça. Eh bien, La Poisse se promenait dans les couloirs, en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur et en attendant que son cher collègue se soit calmé. Elle ricana en pensant à ce mot, "collègues". Vraiment. Il la traitait comme une idiote. Et elle en avait ras le bol. Ben oui, on a beau s'appeler La Poisse, avoir deux mains gauches et deux pieds pas très stables, on ressent quand même des sentiments. Et là, c'était plutôt la haine qui gagnait. Elle rêvait de montrer à ce cher Cupidon qu'elle était capable de faire aussi bien sinon mieux que lui. Elle releva le menton, en signe de défi, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

"Je vaincrais !" pensa-t-elle déterminée.

Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Un léger doute l'envahit. Avait elle tourné à droite ou à gauche, au croisement ? Et avait elle pris cet escalier en colimaçon qui se promenait tout seul ? Bon. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était paumée. Un soupçon de panique l'envahit. Et puis zut ! D'accord, elle était La Poisse mais elle réussirait à retrouver son chemin. … Son chemin … son … chemin. Pfff. Elle était perdue dans le plus grand château d'Angleterre et si Cupy l'avait retrouvé une fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire tout le temps. Elle eut un bref sourire. Cupy. C'était une de ses collègues qui un jour l'avait appelé comme ça. Et elle aimait bien l'utiliser pour elle-même, quand elle était en rogne, même si elle n'oserait jamais lui dire ça en face. De toute manière, ça ne changeait rien au problème. Elle restait perdue. S'appuyant contre un mur, elle glissa à terre et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, découragée.

"Oui, ma douce, je sais. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être là. M'enfin, chérie. Ce n'est pas ma faute si cet empaffé a embouti la voiture. Comment ça ma faute ? Puis je te signaler que je n'étais pas au volant ? Quoi ! J'aurais dû y être ! … Oui, vu comme ça. … Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te sens distante. … Si tu le dis. … Oui, bonne soirée, ma douce."

Hé, oh, vous croyez quoi ? Vous espionnez une conversation privée, là. Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, je trouve ça niais. Et puis, cette conversation m'a laissé un goût âcre dans la bouche. Eryne ne semblait pas concernée par ce que je lui disais. _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur,_ comme on dit. Mon mal de crâne s'est calmé mais je me pose quelques questions. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer pour voir l'autre idiot. Le soleil finit de se coucher sur le lac. C'est … à couper le souffle. Le lac se pare de mille reflets dorés tandis que les rayons fondent doucement dans l'herbe du parc, remplacés par l'ombre qui avance. Les couleurs résistent un moment sur l'écume des vagues tranquilles pendant que le ciel passe d'orange à rose puis à rouge flamboyant. Le bleu sombre de la nuit envahit l'espace et le soleil qui a lutté s'abîme dans l'eau paisible. J'adore ce moment où il ne fait nuit mais que le jour refuse de se laisser abattre. C'est comme si une sorte de silence s'appesantissait sur le monde, pour laisser les deux ennemis se battre une dernière fois, dans toute leur gloire. Les animaux diurnes rentrent chez eux, les nocturnes sortent. Mais c'est le moment de toutes les hésitations, de toutes les promesses.

"Bonsoir, Jack. Vous me semblez bien pensif. Axel n'est pas avec vous ?"

Tiré de ma rêverie, je cligne des yeux. Axel ? Ha oui, Axel.

"Euh non, La Poisse n'est pas là. Mais comment savez vous qu'il s'appelle ainsi ?"

Quel diable d'homme ! Il sait toujours tout avant les autres.

"J'ai demandé à Dieu le Père."

"Oh, vous avez réussi à le joindre ? Quelle chance !"

Un sourire éclaire son visage, qui coupe ma seconde phrase.

"J'ai … un numéro spécial."

Mais pourquoi ses yeux brillent-ils toujours ? Comme s'il vous jouait une bonne farce sans que vous le sachiez.

"Ah …"

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, tout va bien, je vous remercie."

Je ne vais tout de même pas parler de mes problèmes de couple avec Albus Dumbledore, non ? Je suis le dieu de l'amour, je devrais pouvoir régler cela. Seul.

"Vous dînez avec nous, ce soir ?"

"Avec plaisir. Mais il va d'abord falloir que je retrouve mon collègue" soupirais-je, en me levant de mon siège.

Un autre sourire sibyllin. Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça !

"Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Allons plutôt dîner."

…

"Jack ! …JACK !"

"Hum ? Vous me parliez, Albus ?"

Je crois qu'il me sortirait avec plaisir une réplique bien sentie, mais à la place, il m'agrippe le bras. Je viens de remarquer que nous sommes devant les portes du château.

"Je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupé, mon cher. Si vous voulez en parler …"

_Non, ça ira, merci._

"Enfin, ajoute-t-il résigné. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un vieux fou auprès de mes élèves et …"

"Oh voyons !"

Je suis scandalisé. Ses élèves, penser ça du plus grand sorcier des temps modernes ?

"Laissez-moi finir. Mais si vous pouviez vous rendre visible, s'il vous plaît. Je n'aimerais pas passer pour un sénile. Fou, je veux bien. Le reste, pas encore."

Il se remet à avancer et voyant que je ne bouge pas, se retourne.

"Ne soyez pas choqué, mon ami."

Ses yeux s'adoucissent.

"Cela ne me dérange pas. Et je crois que je contribue grandement à cette image. Mais désactivez votre bouclier, par pitié !"

D'un geste machinal, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Incroyable, ce type ! Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la grande salle que je réalise un détail.

"La Poisse ! J'ai oublié cet idiot ! " Fais-je en me frappant le front.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est déjà là."

"Quoi !"

Il continue d'avancer, souriant aux élèves qu'il croise et qui nous dévisagent, curieux. Je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. Par contre, quelque chose me turlupine.

"Pourquoi vous dites elle ? La Poisse est un homme, pourtant."

Il me regarde, surpris. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'idiot.

"Mais parce que je trouve cela stupide de mettre "il" et "La Poisse" dans une même phrase. La Poisse est un genre féminin, vous savez."

Il dit ça comme une évidence. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement.

"Navré, mais, moi, ce qui me choque, c'est que vous vous obstiniez à dire "il" en disant La Poisse. Mais je l'appellerai par son prénom, si vous préférez."

Je grommelle, mécontent. C'est vrai qu'il a raison. Plus simple de dire elle. Idée adoptée !

"Professeur Dumbledore !"

"Ah, Lily, bonjour."

"Bonjour."

La rouquine m'adresse à peine un regard. Elle reprend :

"Est-ce que c'est toujours bon pour les sorties à Pré au Lard, samedi ?"

"Bien sûr, jeune fille. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Jack, je vous présente Lily Evans, préfète en chef et meilleure élève de sa promotion."

Elle rougit mais paraît plutôt fière. Ça lui va bien de rougir comme ça. Je lui serre la main avec un sourire. Elle semble intimidée.

"Quand à Pré au Lard, vous et monsieur Potter avez fait du bon travail. Toutes les autorisations sont sur mon bureau, dûment remplies."

"On parle de moi ?"

_Non, du mur peint, idiot !_ Ah, ces gamins. Je soupire. En tout cas, Evans n'est pas dans son assiette. Elle n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards venimeux tout en ayant rougi fortement. Intéressant. Quant à Potter, il fait tout pour éviter son regard. Hé, hé, hé. Toujours pas remis de tout à l'heure, hum ? Je me souris à moi-même et rencontre le regard de mon … ma collègue préférée. Tiens, tiens, tiens. Il … Elle est là. Rha, ça m'énerve. Ça me paraît saugrenu de tout mettre au féminin, mais la logique le veut ainsi. De toute manière, il faut que j'utilise son prénom.

"Ah, Axel ! Content de te revoir !"

Elle … Il pâlit fortement mais hoche la tête et vient se ranger sagement à mes côtés. Albus a fini de papoter et se remet à avancer. La Potter team fait un signe amical à Axel qui leur renvoie un petit sourire. Quand nous nous sommes un peu éloignés, je me penche vers Albus.

"Merci Albus."

"De rien."

Il a un large sourire. Toute cette histoire l'amuse au plus haut point. Les autres professeurs nous saluent vaguement. Assis à côté d'Albus, je peux observer toute la grande salle. Le repas est délicieux et la conversation de Minerva des plus intéressantes, quand soudain …

"Idiot !"

"Tronche de cake !"

"Face de troll !"

Le silence s'est fait dans la salle. L'intérêt du public est tout entier tourné vers … notre petit couple ! Ils se sont arrêtés.

"Jeunes gens !" Minerva s'est levée. "Veuillez vous rasseoir et reprendre votre repas, s'il vous plaît."

Moi, ce qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est qu'ils ne sont même pas assis à côté. Bon, pas très loin, mais quand même. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des coups d'œil qu'ils croient discrets et sont attentifs aux moindres gestes de l'autre. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Minerva s'est rassise en soupirant.

"Je n'en peux plus Albus. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces deux là. Et je n'ose même plus les mettre en retenue ensemble. Rappelez-vous, ils ont inondé les cachots, la dernière fois."

Quelle énergie ! S'ils passaient autant de temps à se faire des câlins, on ne les verrai pas beaucoup. Un fou rire me prend, que j'essaye de cacher dans une quinte de toux. Je sais que c'est peine perdue lorsque Albus me lance un de ses coups d'œil. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de rire. Colère a vraiment fait du bon boulot sur ce coup là. Un travail d'artiste. Aucun autre incident n'émaille le repas, même s'ils en ont fortement envie. J'aimerais être un gryffondor ce soir pour voir à quoi va ressembler leur salle commune. Hé mais, c'est une idée. A creuser. Tiens, le groupe d'Evans se lève. A moi de jouer. Trop facile ! Un petit sourire victorieux ne me quitte pas tandis que toute la grande salle est de nouveau silencieuse. D'étonnement, cette fois. Hein ? Ah oui, que je vous explique. Potter est sur l'un des bancs de sa table, côté sortie. Donc, quand Evans est passée, un simple croche patte l'a fait directement atterrir … dans les bras de Potter qui s'est levé pour la réceptionner. Il n'allait pas laisser abîmer celle qu'il aime. Il a de sacrés réflexes ! Le quidditch, ça aide. Elle se relève, toute rouge, plante son regard dans le sien et lui lance :

"Espèce de goule sans cervelle !"

Ça n'est pas bon du tout, ça. Elle aurait lui dire merci, et s'enfuir effarouchée comme une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille. Ah, ces jeunes aujourd'hui.

"Triple idiot !"

Mais jamais elle arrête ? Apparement, elle croit que c'est l'un des camarades de Potter qui l'a fait, tomber exprès, pour qu'il la rattrape, et qu'elle soit humiliée. Pas faux sur une partie du raisonnement, la gamine, mais elle pourrait quand même dire merci. Il l'a empêché de se fracasser le nez sur le carrelage. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage qu'elle soit défigurée, car elle a un fort joli nez.

"Tu crois que ça t'aide ? Tu … tu es pire que rien ! Une poussière, pour moi. Dégage !"

Durant toute la diatribe, dont je ne vous ai donné que quelques extraits par égards pour vos oreilles, Potter est resté stupidement debout, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le pauvre. Etre tombé de cette peste n'est pas de tout repos. Il n'a toujours pas compris ce qui lui est arrivé quand ses amis le tirent hors de la salle. Je me lève, complètement désespéré, et souhaite une vague bonne soirée à l'assemblée qui me regarde bizarrement. Je prétexte la fatigue d'un long voyage pour m'éclipser rapidement. Mais Albus a eu le temps de me glisser un petit mot d'encouragement. Axel m'a suivi, silencieux et inquiet. Il n'aime pas trop quand je suis sombre. Généralement, ça ne sent pas bon pour lui. Je soupire, referme la porte des appartements qui nous ont été attribué et hurle un bon coup. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien ! Axel a sursauté, effrayé, mais je lui souris. Ça n'a pas l'air de plus le rassurer.

"Bien; mon petit. Ils veulent faire de la résistance ? Alors, on va sortir les grands moyens ! Tu vas voir que je vais régler ça en moins de deux et crois moi, ils vont finir les premiers mariés et parents ! Non, mais, j'ai jamais vu des em pareils ! Ça va chauffer !"

Axel m'a suivi des yeux, très inquiet, pendant que je débitais ma diatribe. Un sourire bizarre finit de le convaincre que je dois être à moitié fou.

"Euh … monsieur ? Vous … vous voulez … quelque chose ?"

"Un café, s'il te plaît. Et si tu as des idées, n'hésites pas. Toutes les aides sont les bienvenues."

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

Le profond fauteuil, tourné vers le feu, me tend les bras et je me laisse choir dedans avec reconnaissance. Je suis crevé et ce fauteuil est d'un moelleux ! C'est une incitation à la paresse. Axel me tend mon café et reste devant moi, indécis. Je souffle sur la tasse et lève les yeux vers lui.

"Oui ?"

"Eh bien … je … j'ai …"

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

"J'ai discuté avec Sirius tout à l'heure et il a dit que c'est parce qu'Evans est amoureuse de James mais elle refuse de le reconnaître. Elle est trop fière."

Il n'a pas fini et j'attends donc la suite. Pendant qu'il parlait, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

"En fait, ce … ce qui l'a touchée, c'est qu'il persévère aussi longtemps. Mais elle le trouve toujours trop arrogant. Et il disait que si elle voulait, il pourrait la faire changer en moins de deux."

Le silence retombe doucement et Axel reste debout devant moi. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il vient de dire est très intéressant. Mais première chose :

"Tu as discuté avec Sirius ?"

"Oui, je … je l'ai … rencontré en me … me promenant dans le château."

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique sur la "promenade" mais garde mes réflexions pour moi. Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage. Je crois que je tiens une idée plus qu'intéressante.

"Vas te coucher, Axel. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Quand à moi, je me renfonce dans mon fauteuil pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il faut absolument que je pense à tout.

* * *

Ouf, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Dernier chapitre de mise en place et l'action va vraiment commencer. Lily et James vont (enfin) se retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ah oui, prochain chapitre, la trame, pour que vous puissiez imaginer ce qui risque de se passer : cupidon et la poisse infiltrent les dortoirs des valeureux gryffondors, qui n'en demandaient pas tant !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : comme d'hab', et je ne le répéterai plus.

Note : merci à tous et toutes les reviewe(euses)urs. Espérons que ça continue à vous plaire.

* * *

**Le travail c'est la santé**.

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ? MONSIEUR !"

J'ouvris un œil, ayant l'impression d'être un prunier dont on secoue toutes les branches sans ménagements. La Poisse se tenait au dessus de moi, une main posée sur mon épaule et paraissait inquiet.

"Ça va, grommelais-je, je ne suis pas mûr, alors retires ta main de là."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Laisses tomber, soupirais-je. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

"Il … il est 7 heures du matin. Je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut être prendre un petit déjeuner."

Je poussais un autre grognement. Mon cerveau sans café avait du mal à fonctionner. Et surtout le matin. Surtout _ce_ matin. Où étais-je ? Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est La Poisse qui m'avait réveillé ? Pourquoi Eryne n'était pas là ? En plus, j'étais ankylosé. "Un café. Mon royaume pour un café", psalmodiais-je, les yeux fermés. Et – oh miracle – le délicieux fumet d'une tasse chaude de café tout frais sembla se matérialiser sous mon nez. Je rouvris un œil et vit effectivement une tasse de café tenue par une main. Qui n'était pas la mienne. Pas envie d'y réfléchir. J'attrapais avidement la tasse pour la porter à mes lèvres.

"OUAH ! BORDEL !"

La tasse n'était jamais arrivée à mes lèvres mais s'était répandue sur moi. J'étais donc présentement en train de me brûler méchamment avec un … une … La Poisse qui voulait bien faire et tournait autour de moi sans savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

"La Poisse !" rugis-je.

Il … Elle s'arrêta de tourner en rond, transformé en statue.

"Tu t'assois et tu ne bouges plus. Je reviens."

Je me dirigeais d'un pas fatigué vers ma chambre et la salle de bain. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je soupirais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter plus d'une catastrophe par jour, surtout s'il commençait si tôt le matin. Avant mon café journalier, de surcroît. Hein ? Ah oui. Pardon. Vous avez pas vu ce qui s'était passé. J'ai attrapé vivement mon café et il a voulu retirer sa main mais ce blaireau a oublié qu'il avait passé un doigt dans l'anse de la tasse. Donc … vous connaissez la suite. Mais, ça ne répondait toujours pas à ma question; à savoir, pourquoi c'était cet abruti de La Poisse qui m'avait réveillé et pas Eryne ? Bon, réfléchissons … Ah oui, Poudlard. Mon enfer personnel. Courage ! Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, pleine de … surprises. Mais avant ça : direction le petit-déjeuner et mon café.

Grrr ! Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ces gamins. Dès le matin, ça braille et ça piaille dans tous les coins, et alors, quand le courrier arrive, c'est le bouquet ! Pfff. Pas capables d'être silencieux cinq minutes. Et quand je pense que je vais devoir me les coltiner 24 heures sur 24 heures. Enfin, chose positive : j'ai eu droit à un délicieux café – que j'ai dégusté, croyez moi – et La Poisse n'a réussi qu'à renverser son jus d'orange sur la table. Incident qui a été réparé sans commentaires et rapidement par Minerva. J'admire beaucoup cette femme. Et sa conversation est des plus passionnante.

"Albus, pourrais-je vous parler ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Il hoche la tête avec un doux sourire, posant brièvement les yeux sur notre petit couple en formation, qui n'a pas encore une de ses habituelles insultes. Je crois qu'ils ont le réveil difficile. Ils bâillent à qui mieux mieux et menacent de piquer du nez dans leurs tasses. Bref, quelle jeunesse. Soit ça braille, soit ça dort. Je lance un "bonne journée" à la table des professeurs que je plains sincèrement et me dirige vers la sortie suivi de mon caniche … euh … de La Poisse. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises en pleine Grande Salle. Les Dieux ont quand même un certain honneur. Sirius lui fait un signe amical de la main et La Poisse lui adresse un timide sourire. Ce gamin est une pâte, quand même. Dommage qu'il soit si maladroit. Enfin, pas de catastrophe en vue et c'est tant mieux. Nous sommes retournés à nos appartements pour que le petit puisse se changer et moi je m'effondrais dans le fauteuil dans lequel j'avais apparemment passé la nuit. Il avait réussi à ne pas faire de bêtises et je priais tous les dieux du panthéon et tous ceux que je connaissais que la journée continue ainsi. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant le calme quand …

"AHHHHHH"

Je bondis, pleinement réveillé. Le hurlement provenait de la douche. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et vit La Poisse dans un coin, tout tremblant. Il me désigna un endroit du doigt.

"Bonjour, Mimi. C'est pas très sympa de faire peur à mes collègues."

"Bonjour, Cupy." Je grimaçais, haïssant sa voix de fausset et mon surnom. Elle battit des cils dans ma direction, avec un sourire qu'elle crût enjôleur.

"Je croyais que c'était toi sous la douche. Je me suis trompée. Mais qui est ce charmant collègue ?"

Je lui présentais La Poisse et lui fit promettre de ne pas recommencer à faire peur à mes collègues. Et de les laisser prendre leur douche tranquilles. Elle eut une moue boudeuse mais devant mon regard qui commençait à rougeoyer, elle ne dit plus rien et s'enfuit. Je me tournais vers La Poisse qui avait ramené sa serviette autour de lui ... elle.

"Tu peux finir ta toilette tranquille. Elle ne reviendra plus."

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête et attendit que je sorte avant de se relever. Mon fauteuil m'accueillit de nouveau et je poussais un soupir. Quoi ? Pourquoi mes yeux rougeoient ? C'est quand je suis en colère. Dieu le Père a trouvé amusant qu'ils se colorent en rouge, parce que c'est la couleur de la passion. Pfff. Toujours dans ce cadre, vous savez, le meilleur service entre collègues. Hein ? Ben oui, Passion, c'est une collègue à moi. Et quelle femme ! Un vrai brasier. Bref, mon … ma collègue réussit enfin à émerger de la douche et je me levais. Nous devions aller voir Dumbledore de toute urgence. Mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Un petit sourire qu'il … elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Je haussais un sourcil, menaçant.

"Eh Bien ?" aboyais-je.

Son sourire s'effaça un peu mais il restait scotché à ses lèvres. J'avais bien envie de l'embrasser … de le lui enlever !

"Pou … pourquoi elle vous appelle Cupy ? Et puis, c'est qui ce fantôme ?"

"Ce sont de vieilles histoires, je te conseille de ne pas la ramener sur le sujet et en plus, je te rappelle que _je_ viens de te sauver du monstrueux fantôme. Clair ?"

Le ton neutre que je venais d'adopter lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas plaisanter et oublier cette malheureuse affaire, ou il le regretterait lui aussi.

"Prêt ? On peut y aller ?"

Il hocha la tête et nous pûmes enfin partir à la rencontre de Dumbledore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je pestais pour la dixième fois de la matinée, des insultes qui auraient fait même rougir Grossier et lançais un regard mauvais à la gargouille. Qui me le renvoya tranquillement. Dumbledore et ses mots de passe à la noix. S'il n'avait pas utilisé tous les noms de bonbons connus et à venir durant les cent dernières années, je crois que j'aurais pu trouver. Au moment où je pestais une nouvelle fois contre le maître des lieux, il daigna faire apparaître son bout du nez. La Poisse m'avait regardé faire sans oser bouger. Il commençait à comprendre que lorsque j'étais en rogne, tout ce qui remuait dans un rayon de 3 kilomètres en faisait les frais. Alors que nous montions les escaliers en spirale, j'entendis Albus laisser tomber :

"Au fait, mon mot de passe, c'est sorbet au citron. Vous devriez le savoir Cupidon, mon ami."

Je tordis ma bouche dans une sorte de sourire ironique et m'abîmais dans le silence, préférant ne pas révéler ce qui me passait par la tête. L'antre du maître était toujours la même, encombrée d'objets hétéroclites et plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Je savais, vu les yeux brillants de La Poisse que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de toucher à tout. Dumbledore nous proposa des bonbons au citron, que nous déclinâmes poliment. Assis en face d'Albus, je le regardais un long moment en silence. Je voyais un homme fatigué, mais qui refusait de se laisser vaincre par les événements. Je savais qu'une grande guerre se préparait, une de plus. Et dans laquelle il mettait toutes ses forces, toute son intelligence. J'avais un grand respect pour cet homme, qui mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours de bonne humeur, pour les siens. Ses yeux pétillèrent un peu plus, sachant déjà que mes nouvelles seraient légères, et peut être à la pensée du tour qui se tramait.

"Euh, excusez – moi ? Pou … Pourquoi votre oiseau, il est tout pas beau ?"

Albus éclata de rire et je sentis naître un léger sourire.

"Ma chère La Poisse, Fumseck est un phénix. Il renaît de ses cendres, mais avant il doit mourir. Et là, il va bientôt se consumer."

"Ah, pauvre oiseau."

La Poisse avança la main vers Fumseck, qui lança une pauvre trille, et le caressa lentement.

"Bien. Mon cher Jack, si nous commencions ?"

Je me penchais vers son bureau, sachant que je captiverais autant Albus que La Poisse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous ressortîmes trois heures plus tard du bureau, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Mon plan plaisait à Albus, qui ferait tout pour que ça marche. J'eus mon premier vrai sourire.

"La Poisse, faut que j'ailles téléphoner. Tu sauras retrouver le chemin de nos quartiers tout seul ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Au pire, monsieur, j'ai toujours le sort que vous m'avez appris pour retrouver mon chemin."

J'eus une moue sceptique sur sa capacité à refaire le sort, plutôt simple, de direction, mais je ne dis rien et le … la regardais s'éloigner, sans un mot. Même lui … elle, semblait plus légère, après mon plan. Il … elle avait tout de suite adhéré à l'idée. Mais là, tout de suite, je voulais téléphoner à Eryne, lui annoncer les nouvelles, discuter avec elle. J'arrivais dans le parc, encore frais à cette heure matinale de la journée et si calme sans les cris des élèves. Je pris le temps de respirer à fond l'air pur qui m'entourait.

"Allô ? E … Qui est à l'appareil ? Qui je suis ? Mais Jack, le petit ami d'Eryne. Pouvez vous me la passer, s'il vous plaît ?"

Je dus m'asseoir. La voix masculine qui venait de me répondre me faisait imaginer le pire. J'étais sûr qu'elle me trompait. Non, non, non ! Impossible. Ma douce Eryne. Pas elle.

"Chérie ? Qui est ce type ? … Quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. J'entends une voix masculine alors que je croyais t'avoir toi. … Tu quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi ?"

Anéanti. Assis, j'eus du mal à assimiler les mots qu'elle me lançait, désinvolte. Elle me quittait. Parce que je n'étais pas assez là, trop préoccupé par mon boulot et ma nouvelle collègue. Et parce qu'elle sentait bien qu'elle ne comptait plus beaucoup pour moi. Je raccrochais machinalement quand je m'aperçus que le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Les yeux dans le vague, je ne comprenais pas. Bordel, j'étais le Dieu de l'Amour, une bête de sexe. Et elle me quittait ? Quelle garce ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, qui résonnaient inlassablement de ces trois mots. Elle me quittait pour un autre, un charognard. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à me remplacer. Qu'elle aille en enfer ! Je la haïssais et me sentais mal en même temps. Je suis resté assis là un moment à réaliser que je venais d'être quitté pour la première fois. D'habitude, c'est moi qui quittais les gens. Et là, je comprenais tous les sentiments que toutes les filles avaient du ressentir. Mais, bref, j'avais une mission à terminer et pas le temps de me préoccuper de ces idioties. Je me relevais d'un pas chancelant, et allai prendre ma place pour le déjeuner. Albus voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il préféra ne pas me questionner. Et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Cela me permit de retrouver une partie de mon calme, qui je l'avoue, avait méchamment flanché. J'avais même envisagé de me pointer là bas pour avoir une conversation et puis … je m'étais dit que ça ne servait rien et qu'à tout prendre, j'avais un problème de moins à cogiter.

* * *

Le plan diabolique vous est révélé dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Samikitty.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : rien ne change, tout est toujours à une autre, à part quelques persos que vous connaissez.

Note : merci pour les reviews, et pour les anonymes, laissez moi vos adresses mail que je puisse vous répondre.

* * *

**Un plan génial.**

"Bon, La Poisse ? Tu te dépêches ! On va arriver en retard !"

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire d'excuse et je me rassis en soupirant dans mon fauteuil. La Poisse courait partout, l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais sans savoir quoi. Son cerveau peut être. Bref. Je m'apprêtais à m'énerver une nouvelle fois quand il s'arrêta devant moi, sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis prêt, monsieur."

"La Poisse ? … Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Il me regarda, sourcils froncés. Je levais les yeux au ciel, fit quelques passes et l'examinais, satisfait. Ou plutôt, la regardait l'air satisfait. Suivant notre plan, La Poisse devait se déguiser en fille. Il amena un miroir et se mira sous toutes les coutures avant de sourire.

"C'est cool. Vous êtes très douée pour les transformations. Je suis très jolie", minauda-t-elle.

Je me permis un sourire et nous partîmes vers la Grande salle. Arrivés aux portes, je me tournais vers La Poisse.

"Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais il faut _absolument_ qu'on utilise nos prénoms. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

Elle hocha la tête et leva un pouce pour me dire que tout était ok. A ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent et je la vis pâlir avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Inquiet qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant, je lui attrapais le bras et nous franchîmes le seuil de la Grande Salle ensemble. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Curieux, intenses, ces centaines de paires d'yeux qui nous scrutaient me mirent mal à l'aise. Je maudis Dumbledore et ses idées foireuses : il n'aurait pas pu nous mettre directement à Gryffondor ? Non, non, il fallait qu'on se tape le Choixpeau devant toute la Grande Salle. "Vous comprenez, Jack. Sinon, ce serait suspect." Mon œil, oui. Aussi sadique que Dieu le Père, c'est tout. En tout cas, je comprenais ce que les premières années ressentaient en arrivant ici. La Poisse fut appelée la première et après un court conciliabule avec le Choixpeau, elle partit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. C'était mon tour. Je m'avançais, soudain, j'avais 11 ans et j'entrais à l'école des Dieux. La gorge sèche, avec l'impression d'être abandonné de mes parents et le désagréable pressentiment que ce serait long, très long.

"Allons Jack," me murmura Minerva d'un ton apaisant, me faisant revenir sur terre.

Elle me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et bientôt je l'entendis.

"Ah, monsieur Cupidon. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Albus me parle souvent de vous."

"Oui, bon, t'es gentil, tu te dépêches !"

"Ne nous énervons pas. Je crois que si j'avais le choix, je te mettrais à Serdaigle … ou Serpentard. Tu as des qualités que tu n'utilises pas assez, à mon sens. J'hésite, vraiment."

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

"Ecoute vieux chapeau ramollo, persiflais-je. Je suis fatigué, la journée a été longue et maintenir ma transformation est très difficile à cette heure de la journée. Alors arrête ton baratin et mets moi à Gryffondor, comme prévu. Clair ?"

"Moi, tout ce que j'en dis, c'est que …"

"Je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande dans les dix secondes, je vais te rendre la vie infernale. Et crois moi, un Dieu, c'est très rancunier. N'oublie pas que ce qu'un magicien fait, un Dieu peut le défaire."

Il ne dit plus rien, fit mine de réfléchir encore deux secondes et m'envoya à Gryffondor, comme convenu. Hum ? Oui, voilà notre plan génial. On s'est transformés pour devenir de gentils élèves gryffondoriens : l'un avec James, l'autre avec Lily. Comme il était plus facile de féminiser le prénom d'Axel, c'est La Poisse qui s'y colle pour les filles. Pourvu, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ! Bref. Je colle un sourire timide sur mon visage et m'asseoit à la place libre près de La Poisse. Hasard a bien fait les choses : James et sa bande d'un côté, Lily et les filles de l'autre. Hasard ? Mais vous êtes bêtes ! C'est un pote, je lui ai demandé ce service, il me l'a rendu. James, le plus près, se penche vers moi alors que je m'apprêtais à engloutir un énorme morceau du délicieux ragoût qui fumait devant moi.

"Dis moi, mon p'tit pote, c'est quoi ton prénom ?"

Je levais discrètement les yeux au ciel, ravalais la réplique qui me venait spontanément aux lèvres et me tournai vers lui.

"Jack. Et toi ?"

"James, enchanté."

Je lui fis un vague sourire et retournait à mon assiette. J'avais réellement faim. Maintenir nos transformations n'est pas facile parce qu'elles demandent une grande concentration, au début. Nos réserves de magie sont inépuisables mais c'est maintenir sa concentration au niveau maximal qui pose problème. Il faut toujours qu'on pense qui on est devenu sous peine de se retrouver sous nos formes de Dieu devant des gens qui n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Dans quelques jours, je sais que ça ira mieux. C'est le temps que nous nous habituions à nos nouvelles enveloppes corporelles. La concentration demandant une grande dépense d'énergie, seule mon assiette m'intéressait. J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge puis me taper sur l'épaule. James était penché vers moi. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le remarque pas.

"Oui ?"

"Excuse-moi, mais je te parlais."

"Et moi, j'ai faim. Alors ?"

Lui faire dégonfler la tête était jouissif. Je repris :

"Bon, que veux tu ? Maintenant que j'ai arrêté de manger, si c'est juste pour te voir me contempler bouche ouverte, j'ai mieux à faire. D'ailleurs, tu loupes un fameux ragoût. Donc ?"

Sirius ricana.

"James vient de se faire remettre à sa place. Je l'aime bien ton voisin."

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et me tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

"Moi, c'est Sirius, enchanté. Je te présente Rémus Lupin et le petit là, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Tu viens de faire connaissance avec James, Monsieur Décoiffé. Tu viens d'où ?"

"Oxford, comme ma cousine Axelle."

Je fis un geste en direction de La Poisse qui discutait avec une blondinette, amie de Lily.

"Et vous atterrissez ici début Octobre alors que vous deviez sûrement être dans une autre école. Bizarre, non ?"

Mon visage se ferma et de la tristesse se peignit sur mes traits. Je retournais à mon assiette, dissimulant un sourire. J'étais bon pour le Doré d'or. James sentit qu'il venait de sortir une énormité, surtout que Rémus et Sirius lui firent les gros yeux. Il grommela une excuse et ne sachant pas quoi dire, attaqua son dîner. Je pus enfin finir mon repas, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec La Poisse. Tout semblait bien se passer. J'étais vraiment épuisé et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, un bon lit. Je me levais dans l'intention de rejoindre nos appartements et me dirigeais vers la sortie quand une main me retint.

"Où vas-tu, Jack ?"

"Me coucher, bonne nuit."

Je voulus dégager ma main et reprendre ma marche mais la rouquine se dressait devant moi, poings sur les hanches.

"Et comment sais tu où tu iras dormir ?"

Elle m'adressa un gentil sourire, voyant la fatigue sur mon visage.

"Je me serais contenté d'un escalier très confortable. Pas grave."

Son sourire s'accentua, elle m'attrapa le bras, demanda à La Poisse de nous suivre et m'emmena jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor tout en babillant. Tout ce que je retins était qu'elle était Préfète en chef, que si j'avais le moindre souci, il fallait _absolument_ que je vienne la voir, et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla. Elle monta les escaliers avec moi.

"Voilà ta chambre. Bonne nuit. Oh, au fait, c'était cool ce que t'as fait à James, tout à l'heure."

Elle me fit un sourire timide et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Les yeux dans le vague, je restais dix bonnes minutes devant ma porte à essayer de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. J'haussais les épaules et entrait. Je ne sus jamais comment j'atteignis mon lit.

* * *

Et voilà, un de plus. Et cette fois, on entre dans le vif du sujet.

Samikitty.


	8. Changements

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout est à JKR. Merci à elle de me prêter ses personnges, promis je ne les chahuterais pas trop.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui laissent une review, désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages personnellement. J'ai essayé de me mettre à jour dans les réponses mais peut être quelqu'uns sont passés à la trappe. Alors merci à tous pour les conseils et les encouragements.**

* * *

**

Changements.

J'ai toujours trouvé les flammes attirantes. Le bois craque, le feu pétille, les lumières dansent joyeusement sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Un bon feu a, pour moi, valeur d'hypnose : je pourrais passer des heures à le contempler.

"Jack ! Remets-toi au boulot."

Lily me regardait, exaspérée. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle me reprenait, ce soir là. Pris en flagrant délit de paresse.

"Lil, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?"

Elle hocha la tête, surprise.

"Sois mignonne, va t'occuper de James et compagnie, et fiche-moi la paix pour ce soir."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Elle était gentille, mais plus je la connaissais et plus elle m'agaçait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que James lui trouvait, à part les formes généreuses. Moi, un volcan prêt à exploser en permanence me faisait fuir. Gentiment, pensait-elle, Lily nous avait pris sous son aile, Axelle et moi. Nous avions appris toute l'histoire de Poudlard, visité tout le château et absorbé un nombre incalculable de "cours de rattrapage" en moins de trois semaines. Un livre de plus, une leçon de plus et j'explosais. En plus, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'avais juste besoin qu'on me fiche la paix, ce soir. Axel m'envoya un regard de reproche que je lui retournai tranquillement. Je me levais et allai m'écraser dans un fauteuil confortable, prés de la cheminée. Trois semaines. Trois semaines que j'étais coincé dans ce fichu château. Je trouvais mon plan génial beaucoup moins génial, tout à coup. Toutes mes tentatives pour rapprocher les deux gamins avaient échouées. Et je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol. C'est vrai, quoi. Je pensais qu'une semaine d'infiltration suffirait pour faire le boulot. Tu parles ! A chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire un pas vers l'autre, ils se dépêchaient d'en faire deux dans le sens inverse. En plus, je côtoyais les quatre Maraudeurs qui m'avaient accepté et je voyais bien que je nageais complètement. A chaque fois que je croyais avoir saisi le caractère de James, une nouvelle facette apparaissait. Une vraie énigme. Même la Poisse faisait mieux que moi, un comble ! Nous avions réussi à cerner le caractère de la rousse, mais James, mystère. Décourageant. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner. Après tout, peut-être étais-je trop vieux pour ce job ?

"Jack Callaway ?"

"Absent", répondis-je.

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée des septièmes années qui travaillaient dans la salle commune. Des chuchotements parvinrent à mes oreilles mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, un point c'est tout. En plus, j'avais toujours en travers de la gorge la façon dont Eryne m'avait largué. Une franche explication et quelques caresses l'auraient sans doute faite revenir sur sa décision, et au lieu de ça, je devais gérer les problèmes sentimentaux de deux adolescents qui préféraient se battre plutôt que succomber aux charmes de l'amour. Pfff !

Une blonde bien en chair se matérialisa devant moi. Elle avait les rondeurs juste là où il faut pour mettre un homme en appétit.

"Jack Callaway ?"

"C'est moi", lui répondis-je, tout sourire. J'imaginais milles caresses sur ces courbes, m'attardant sur la douceur de sa poitrine que cachait une chemise stricte. Cette jeune fille était un appel à l'éveil des sens. A contre-feu, ses cheveux blonds parcourus par les lumières des flammes l'illuminaient et me donnèrent envie de la goûter. Je décidais qu'elle serait la prochaine à se trouver sous mes draps. Je déclenchais aussitôt mon mode séducteur.

"Vous êtes ?" demandais-je, suave.

"Amandine Horroa, préfète des Poufsouffles. Dumbledore veut vous voir."

Préfète des Poufsouffles ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? J'eus un air tellement désorienté qu'elle me sourit pour me rassurer. Ses lèvres pleines étaient une invite aux baisers les plus voluptueux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu es nouveau donc je t'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau."

"Merci", répondis-je avec un timide sourire.

Je me levais et l'invitais à me précéder comme tout galant homme se doit de le faire. Surtout lorsqu'il veut admirer les rondeurs de fesses charnues, qui donnent envie de poser ses mains dessus. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans le couloir, marchant côte à côte. Son parfum lui ressemblait : une eau de Cologne où les notes de lavande dominent.

"Alors, heu, Amandine. C'est quoi, une préfète de Poufsouffles ?"

Elle me lança un regard amusé.

"Lily ne te l'as pas expliqué ?"

Je fis ma meilleure tête d'innocent et grommelais.

"Je ne devais pas franchement écouter à ce moment-là. Elle parle tout le temps, alors des fois, je déconnecte."

Elle éclata de rire et se rapprocha de moi.

"Chaque maison possède deux préfets qui sont chargés de la surveillance des élèves, de faire le lien avec les préfets en chef et d'aider nos directeurs de maison."

"Oh. Et c'est pas trop prenant ?"

"Bah. Quand on a un collègue sympa, c'est plus facile. Par exemple, nos deux préfets en chef, c'est James et Lily. Je te raconte pas les réunions. C'est assez bruyant !"

"Oui, je crois que je peux imaginer. Mais au fait, vous êtes deux à faire ce boulot ?"

J'étais stupéfait. Deux préfets pour gérer une centaine d'élèves ? Surtout que les directeurs de maison étaient très bons et prenaient leur travail à cœur. Amandine s'arrêta; elle se mordilla les lèvres, geste plein d'innocence. Ne sait-elle pas quelles pulsions cela peut déclencher chez tout homme normalement constitué ? Si elle ne stoppait pas cette torture, je ne répondais plus de rien. Amandine posa ses yeux noisettes sur moi et je stoppais le geste amorcé de l'approcher.

"Comment t'expliquer ?"

"Je comprendrais un autre jour, si tu veux. Mais je crois que le directeur m'attends et je préfère rentrer avant le couvre-feu."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Dumbledore me rappellera lorsque vous aurez fini, que je te raccompagne. Pour que tu évites les mauvaises rencontres."

Elle loupa mon sourire carnassier. Un retour avec elle ? Sans problème. Nous reprîmes notre marche en silence.

"A tout à l'heure," me lança-t-elle en me laissant devant les escaliers.

Je soupirais. Une entrevue avec Dumby … j'avais bien besoin de ça ce soir, tiens.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je franchis la porte du bureau et mon bonsoir resta coincé dans ma gorge. Devant moi se tenait Dumbledore et … et … Albus … et … Dumbledore …

"Bonsoir, mon cher Jack. Prenez un siège."

"Bonsoir Albus. Dieu le Père." Comment je réussis à articuler cette phrase ? Franchement, je n'en savais rien. Je m'installais sur une chaise, tâchant de me faire le plus petit possible. Albus me tendit obligeamment une tasse de thé au citron. J'aurais préféré un bon cognac, à boire cul sec. Et même plusieurs pour me dire que cette rencontre n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

"Mon cher Cupidon, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, Monsieur, merci. Et vous-même ?"

Il m'offrit l'un de ses sourires de grand-père content de lui. Il allait encore me raconter une histoire ennuyeuse à souhait sur son dernier lieu de villégiature, ses conquêtes, etc. … Etant donné que j'étais le Dieu de l'Amour, j'avais droit à toutes nos rencontres, à ses histoires de vieux charmeur.

"Eh bien, je me suis rendu sur la Côte d'Azur. Grand soleil, belles plages et belles plantes. Hé, hé, hé !" Je levais les yeux au ciel, et me préparais mentalement à subir son histoire. "Vous connaissez la Côte d'Azur, Albus ? Un endroit merveilleux." Un soupir se fit entendre derrière nous. C'était le Choixpeau qui se mêlait de la conversation.

"On s'en fout, mon vieux !" lança-t-il, grossier.

"Voyons, mon ami !" Intervint Albus.

"Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que je m'étends souvent sur mes histoires, surtout quand j'ai un bon public comme Cupidon. Enfin, bref. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je voulais passer voir comment s'en sortaient mes deux agents spéciaux ? Brillante, votre idée, au fait."

"Merci, monsieur."

J'en restais ébahi. Pas de reproches ? Bah, autant en profiter. Je me détendis. Apparemment, seuls des compliments pleuvraient ce soir, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous eûmes une très civilisée conversation (pour une fois !) et cette soirée rattrapa ma journée grise et ennuyeuse. Dieu le Père partit après quelques recommandations d'usage et m'avertit que notre voiture était de nouveau en état de marche. Tant mieux ! Je pourrais m'échapper un week-end de ce cloître.

"Ah, au fait, Cupidon. Dernier point : ne dévergondez pas trop ma chère La Poisse, et faites bien attention à elle."

Cet avertissement, bien dans la veine du maître, me fit rire. Il me semblait que La Poisse n'aurait pas besoin de mes conseils avisés pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin … il, quand il reprendrait sa forme naturelle. Je me levais pour rejoindre mon dortoir, pensant à Amandine qui m'attendait au bas des escaliers. La jeune demoiselle était vraiment trop attirante pour rester longtemps loin de mes appétits. Quand elle me lassera, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle croie qu'elle me largue, et le tour sera joué. Quoi ? Cynique ? Ce soir, sans aucun doute. Et puis, une collégienne ne peut m'apporter qu'une satisfaction éphémère, même avec un corps de femme. Ma guide apparut au seuil des escaliers, toujours avec son charmant sourire.

"Hello ! Ton entrevue s'est bien passée ?"

"Tout à fait. En fait, Dumbledore voulait me voir pour me demander comment se déroulait notre intégration. Il est gentil, votre directeur."

"Oui, il l'est."

Sa peau de pêche était tellement attirante. J'avais envie d'y poser mes doigts, suivre le contour de son visage, caresser ses lèvres puis ses joues. Il fallait absolument que je me détourne de son corps. Pour le moment.

"Alors, euh, de quelle maison es-tu ?"

"Poufsouffle."

"Hum … C'est les plus loyaux, c'est ça ?"

"Exact." Elle me dédia un nouveau sourire qui me réchauffa. "Mais pour choisir les préfets, c'est plutôt les notes qui en décide. Et le comportement. Nous voilà arrivés ! Bonne nuit."

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir aussi facilement. Je n'avais rien appris, à part qu'elle était une intelligente et adorable Poufsouffle.

"Brun !" Criais-je, à travers le couloir.

Elle se retourna perplexe. Je m'approchais d'elle, lentement.

"Tes yeux, précisais-je. Ils sont marrons comme le chocolat chaud qui réconforte prés d'un bon feu. C'est une très jolie couleur pour des yeux."

Elle me regarda avancer, craintive, mais sans pouvoir bouger.

"Et je ne t'ai même pas dit merci, pour l'agréable promenade en ta compagnie."

Je déposais un lent baiser sur sa joue. Savoureux ! Sa peau avait le goût des fruits mûrs gorgés de soleil.

"Bonne nuit."

Et je rentrais dans ma tour, la laissant là.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une semaine. Une semaine que je courtisais la demoiselle et elle était prête à me tomber dans les bras. Autre bonne nouvelle : Sirius était impressionné par ma technique et je commençais enfin à comprendre James. Drôle de zozo, celui-là. La Poisse était de plus en plus proche de Lily et nous pourrions bientôt commencer à les rapprocher, étape la plus difficile. En plus, Lily avait gobé mon histoire de fatigue et ne m'en voulais pas de l'avoir envoyé sur les roses. Je souris pour moi. Ma chance revenait, mes instincts de joueur reprenaient le dessus. Ces gamins, finalement, n'étaient pas très compliqué; fallait juste les prendre par le bon bout.

"Bonjour, Amandine. Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés pour ce déjeuner ?"

Elle se poussa, rougissante. Son petit cœur était prisonnier de mes charmes. Et croyez-moi, j'avais pas lésiné sur les moyens à mettre en œuvre.

"Qu'est-ce-tu fous, Jack ?! Viens déjeuner avec nous."

Sirius m'interpellait, visiblement agacé. Je restais perplexe. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas déjeuner avec Amandine ? Ce n'était qu'un repas et une table pour manger. Je la questionnais du regard.

"Tu devrais aller manger avec tes amis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ici, on ne mélange pas trop les tables."

Je trouvais ça trop stupide pour être vrai.

"Sir', si tu veux manger avec nous, je suis sûr que les charmantes demoiselles qui m'entourent seraient ravies de te laisser une place. Moi, j'ai décidé de déjeuner ici et, en plus, je suis très bien assis."

Le sourire que me dédia Amandine me conforta dans ma position. Je lui renvoyais un clin d'œil et me mit à manger, tout en discutant avec les jeunes filles autour de la table. Elles étaient toutes charmantes et intelligentes. Un vrai régal pour les yeux et l'esprit. Je me serais attardé à leurs côtés, avec plaisir, tout l'après –midi mais les professeurs m'en auraient voulu. Je me levais donc en soupirant discrètement et prenant la main d'Amandine, y déposait un baisemain tout en lui lançant un regard brûlant. Elle m'observa, rougissante, bouche entrouverte, invitation à toutes les tentations. Je me retirai après un rapide salut à la compagnie, content de moi.

"Alors, vieux ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette connerie, à midi ?"

Je regardais Sirius, sans comprendre. Assis au fond de la salle de botanique, nous partagions une table de travail tous les deux, apprenant à nourrir une plante que j'espérais ne jamais recroiser et au nom imprononçable.

"Ben, tu sais. Allez manger avec les Poufsouffles. C'est une bande de gens trop dérangés pour toi. Tu devrais juste draguer Amandine, l'attirer à la Tour d'Astronomie et repartir, ni vu ni connu. Et puis, ça ne se fait pas de manger avec une autre table que la sienne."

Je restais ébahi devant tant d'intolérance. Comment ce type avait-il pu proférer tant de bêtises en si peu de phrases ? Surtout que je l'avais toujours trouvé sympathique. Je me sentais atterré. "Y a du boulot," marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. Mais Sirius ne comptait pas lâcher prise si tôt.

"Alors ? Explique ! En plus, Amandine. Elle est gentille, mais, de là à la vouloir dans son lit …"

Mon exaspération grandissante se mua en colère. Je le fixais à présent, froidement.

"Prononce encore une parole Sirius, et je te jure que je te fais avaler ta baguette."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais Remus et James, qui s'étaient retournés, lui demandèrent de se calmer. Principalement Remus, en fait. Ses sens de loup-garou avaient senti que mon aura grandissait et que ce n'était pas bon signe. Le cours se finit en silence. Ramassant mes affaires, je quittais la salle en toute hâte, traînant à ma suite, La Poisse. Nous avions une heure de battement, je voulais lui parler. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, nous transplanâmes dans les appartements qui nous étaient toujours réservés. J'étais vraiment énervé. L'intolérance de ce gamin m'avait mis les nerfs à vif. Quoi ? Il ne voyait pas tout ce qu'Amandine avait de plus qu'une de ces pimbêches avec lesquelles il s'amusait ? Je respirais un grand coup et fermais les yeux, évoquant l'image de la jeune fille pour me calmer.

"Alors, La Poisse, comment ça avance avec Lily ?"

"Bien. Elle me fait confiance. Et depuis quelques jours, quand j'évoque James, elle écoute attentivement."

Je luis souris.

"Je suis content de ton travail. N''en fais pas trop, par rapport à James, pour le moment. Il ne faut pas qu'on la braque."

Je devais avouer qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. La Poisse resta assise dans son fauteuil, à me regarder en silence.

"Eh bien, qu'y a t il ? Je te relâche, ma chère. Pour l'instant, on continue comme ça. Dans quelques semaines, on pourra attaquer plus avant. Oh, et si tu veux, la voiture est arrivée ce matin. Tu peux rentrer ce week-end."

Elle sembla hésiter puis quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Je regardais la porte un long moment. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de gérer ses problèmes de conscience ou d'hormones. Pfou … Ces gamins. Vivement que je retrouve le monde d'adultes que je connaissais et qui savait apprécier une femme à sa juste valeur.

"Jack, ça va ?"

Remus s'était installé à mes côtés, en histoire de la Magie. Il me regardait, inquiet.

"Tu as disparu tellement vite, tout à l'heure. Tu sais, Sirius n'est pas méchant. C'est juste que parfois, il s'exprime trop vite, sans réfléchir."

J'approuvais ses paroles.

"Tu as raison. Je crois que je me suis énervé un peu vite. En fait, je suis fatigué en ce moment. L'intégration, tout ça …"

Il hocha la tête et me serra l'épaule. Un petit avion atterrit devant moi. Je le dépliais; Sirius avait écrit "avec toutes mes excuses" dessus. J'eus envie de lui faire manger son papier mais je me contins, j'avais besoin de lui pour James. Je souris en serrant les dents et fis un geste à Sirius pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. James regardait sa rouquine en bavant et Lily prenait des notes, appliquée. C'était l'une des rares, avec Remus. Morose, je voulais juste que cette foutu journée finisse. Mon dîner à la table des Gryffondors fut maussade, même si je le cachais sous des pitreries. "Enfin", pensais-je, lorsque je sortis seul de la Grande Salle. J'avais dit à tous que je voulais aller travailler à la Bibliothèque, ce qui n'avait emballé aucun des quatre Maraudeurs. Je soupirais d'aise. La soirée était à moi. A moi et à Amandine …

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'espére que ce chapitre a tenu toutes ses promesses. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Samikitty.


	9. Chapter 9 : être amoureux à deux

Comme d'hab, tout est à JKR, et merci à elle, de me laisser torturer ses personnages. Navrée pour le retard, et j'éspère que le chapitre plaira aux lecteurs passant par là. Sinon, navrée de ne pas vous plaire, et surtout, passez votre chemin sans culpabilité. :-)

* * *

**A deux, être amoureux, c'est plus facile.**

Ma douce amie reposait entre mes bras. Nous observions les étoiles au plafond de sa chambre. Amandine avait réussi à recréer le ciel de la Grande Salle et ce spectacle me charmait, surtout en sa compagnie.

"Mon coeur, il va falloir que j'y ailles si je ne veux pas faire de mauvaises rencontres."

Elle se releva sur un coude pour me regarder, plutôt déçue.

"C'est nul, ce couvre feu !"

J'embrassais ses lèvres pleines. Elles étaient encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je posai une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi. Si je restais, je ne pourrais pas résister à ses courbes voluptueuses. Je la repoussais avec douceur, en soupirant.

"Navrée chérie, mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y ailles. A moins que tu ne préfères que je reste", murmurais-je, contre ses lèvres.

Elle rougit et me repoussa.

"Va-t-en ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !" dit-elle, mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

Je lui volais un dernier baiser avant de disparaître. Deux semaines. Deux semaines que nous sortions ensemble. Elle n'était toujours pas passée sous mes draps mais j'étais patient. Elle m'avait parlé à demi-mot de ses deux précédents petits amis. J'avais vite déduit de son discours qu'ils n'avaient pas été doué et donc n'avaientt pas dépassé le stade du baiser. Ils n'avaient pas compris, les idiots. J'eus une pensée méprisante pour ces hommes qui ne savaient pas se servir des femmes pour arriver à leurs fins. Pour qu'une femme fasse ce que vous voulez, la première chose est de la mettre au centre de votre univers. Ensuite, savoir quel genre d'homme elle préfère que vous soyez : Amandine aime les gentlemans, qui ne sont pas pour autant policés. Enfin, ça me laissait le champ libre pour lui faire découvrir les tonnes de po…choses, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, à faire en couple, dans une chambre et ailleurs.

"Pauvre idiot !"

Ce fut le premier mot que je reçus en entrant dans la salle Commune. "Sympa, l'accueil", pensais-je, avant de m'apercevoir que ça ne m'étais pas destiné. La Poisse me rejoignit prestement et m'expliqua la situation. Apparemment, James s'était lancé dans une plaisanterie qui n'avait pas été du goût de Lily. Par ailleurs, la plaisanterie semblait réellement douteuse. Bref, les deux continuaient à s'insulter à qui mieux mieux. Un "bouse de veracrasse" fût lancé. Je compris qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux baguettes. Je regardais La Poisse avec un demi-sourire.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait de plus en plus vite, cette petite. Presque, elle deviendrait une bonne assistante ... dans un ou deux siècles. La Poisse s'avança vers le couple, main tendue, comme si elle voulait les calmer. Malencontreusement, son pied se prit dans le tapis. Pour se rattraper, elle lança les deux mains en avant. Elle poussa Lily, qui fut propulsée dans les bras de James. Gentleman, il voulut la retenir mais, la poussée trop violente les fit tous les deux basculer au sol. J'espérais qu'Axelle ne s'était pas fait trop mal. Elle y était allée vraiment fort. Je réalisai tout à coup qu'un silence stupéfait s'éternisait dans la salle commune. Oui, il faut comprendre. Les disputes de James et Lily, tout le monde connaissait et personne n'y prêtait plus attention. Par contre, une chute comme celle-là … tous attendaient le prochain round avec inquiétude, et avidité. Je me précipitai vers Axelle, encore au sol. Elle m'adressa un charmant sourire en secouant la tête. Tout allait bien. Et puis, après tout, depuis le temps que ce genre de truc lui arrivait, elle avait appris à se réceptionner. Le sol était devenu son ami. Je retins un sourire en ayant cette pensée. "Bien joué", lui murmurais-je, en la relevant. Elle rougit sous le compliment. Charmante, quand elle faisait ça. La Poisse se précipita vers le couple toujours au sol, sonné.

"James, Lil, je suis désolée. Je … je voulais aider et je … je …

La Poisse fit une petite moue, très féminine. A croire que son rôle lui collait vraiment à la peau. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily, ce qui réveilla la rouquine. Lily se releva prestement. Toute rouge, elle lança un long regard à James puis se détourna pour courir dans son dortoir. La Poisse voulut la suivre mais je la retins. Le mieux à faire était de laisser mariner la rouquine un moment, seule. Elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, et si vous croyez que je vais vous dévoiler toutes les ficelles de mon métier, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Et jusqu'au coude encore. Non mais ! Je désignai James du menton. Axelle s'agenouilla prés du jeune homme et lui parla doucement. Ses trois amis ricanaient tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Tandis que je regardais la salle commune reprendre ses activités interrompues en chuchotant sur la scène, je sentis Axelle essayer d'attirer mon attention. Tournant les yeux, je vis James toujours allongé. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchais de lui. Il souriait bêtement au vide, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Est-ce qu'il s'était cogné la tête ?

"T'inquiètes pas, mon pote. C'est "l'effet Lily", me lança Sirius en rigolant.

"Ça veut dire que pendant deux heures, il va rester avec sa tête d'idiot, à répéter le prénom de sa rouquine préférée," compléta Remus.

Hum, c'était pas prévu ça, mais ça prouvait que l'amour rend idiot … surtout lorsqu'il se fait désirer. Euh, …, je veux dire, attention, hein, c'est pas moi qui rends les gens idiots. C'est leurs sentiments inexprimés. Enfin, vous m'avez compris. … Bref. On n'allait quand même pas laisser ce pauvre James baver sur le tapis, non ? Si ? Je demandais l'aide des trois autres pour relever l'amoureux transi et le menai dans notre dortoir. Qu'il puisse finir de laisser couler ses sécrétions glandulaires sur son oreiller plutôt que dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait passer et marcher dedans. Et accessoirement, qu'il lui reste un semblant de dignité face aux autres, bien que ça, ce soit très mal barré à mon avis. Axelle avait rejoint Lily et devait la laisser parler le plus possible. Nous, nous avions péniblement réussi à monter James dans le dortoir et l'avions allongé sur son lit. Serrés sur celui de Remus, nous attendions en silence que _monsieur_ se réveille et arrête de répéter en boucle"Lily". L'amoureux transi commençait à me taper sur le système. Je me levai pour aller regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Hum … pleine lune dans trois jours. Remus irait donc rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante, que je devinais dans le lointain, ombre vaguement menaçante cachée par le Saule Cogneur. La nuit paraît d'ombres inquiétantes le Parc et la Forêt Interdite. Mais je sentais la vie se dérouler dans ce parc, cachée par les heures sombres de Miss Nuit. Son manteau étendait sur les activités nocturnes une ombre bienfaisante. Une envie de hurler à l'unisson de chaque animal et chaque plante en vie que je pouvais sentir me serrait la gorge. Je me sentais en colère et impuissant. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Je voulais courir sans m'arrêter, ne pas savoir où j'allais. Juste courir, et sentir la piqûre de la fatigue se répandre dans mes muscles, lentement, et enfin m'écrouler, sans plus pouvoir penser. "Oh mon dieu", murmurais-je. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais passé trop de temps dans cette école, dans la peau de Jack, élève de septième année. Son humanité et ses pensées envahissaient mon être de Dieu, m'empêchant de réfléchir comme j'aurais dû le faire normalement. Je m'accoudais sur le bord de la fenêtre, respirant à pleins poumons l'air de la nuit. Mon regard accrocha le Saule Cogneur, ombre imposante à cette heure de la nuit, fidèle gardien de lourds secrets. Remus … Son statut de loup-garou le mettait à part dans la communauté sorcière. Un être qui sentait cette différence et la repoussait, la cachait au plus profond de lui. Il pourrait, pourtant, leur apporter tellement, avec ses talents. Le Saule agitait ses branches, au gré de la brise qui soufflait autour de lui. Les humains sont d'étranges personnages, moldus ou sorciers. Tout ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les effraye, et au lieu de chercher à comprendre, ils combattent. Je savais pour Remus, grâce à mon statut de Dieu. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de dévoiler ce secret. Si Remus me le confiait, je ferais celui qui l'apprend de sa bouche. Point. Je savais aussi pour les transformations animales de ses amis. Oui, ces quatre-là s'étaient bien trouvés, mais je sentais les nuages de Peur et Désespoir s'amonceler sur leurs têtes comme ils se rassemblaient autour de la lune, ce soir, poussés par le vent. "Profitez de vos derniers instants de liberté mes amis", pensais-je la gorge serrée … "Bientôt, vous ne sourirez plus".

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, et me sortit de ma rêverie. Sirius m'avait rejoint à la fenêtre. Je l'observais de biais, ce gamin grandi trop vite qui cachait ses blessures sous sa légèreté apparente. J'avais fini par comprendre ce qu'étais Sirius. Notre accrochage était oublié. Même si, parfois, j'avais encore envie de lui faire manger sa baguette, parce qu'il était vraiment trop borné à mes yeux, je commençais à cerner le personnage. Je percevais qu'il voulait surtout protéger ses amis des influences extérieures, les laisser dans une bulle protectrice, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs rires et leurs bêtises étaient surtout un moyen de renforcer leur attachement les uns par rapport aux autres, de s'exprimer leur amitié … indéfectible ? Il me sourit franchement.

"On pourrait le bâillonner, si tu veux". J'eus une esquisse de sourire, lointaine. "Allez, mon pote, souris. Tu me sembles bien inquiet, ce soir. Quelque chose s'est mal passé avec Amandine ?"

Sa sollicitude me toucha. Sirius avait des efforts, et même accepté de discuter avec ma petite amie.

"Tout va bien, rassure toi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ces temps d'orage".

Je portais de nouveau mon regard sur le Parc. Le Saule Cogneur semblait animé d'une vie propre, se battant avec un oiseau imprudent.

"Hum … Est-ce que tu … "

"Eh, les mecs ! Où est Lily ?!"

James venait d'émerger de son état de léthargie, vaguement déçu de ne plus sentir la rouquine contre lui. Nous nous entre-regardâmes, consternés. Remus prit la parole.

"Elle est dans son dortoir, vieux. Je crois que votre chute l'a … choquée."

"Cool !" James nous regarda avec un grand sourire. Nous répondîmes par des têtes et des silences perplexes, essayant de trouver un lien.

"Ça veut dire qu'elle pense à moi."

"…"

Peter voulut prendre la parole, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, resta bouche ouverte. Ces pensées positives arrangeaient bien mes affaires, en attendant. Je m'arrachais à la fenêtre et la dispute fascinante entre l'oiseau et le Saule, qui n'abandonnaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et m'assis en face de James.

"Axelle s'excuse. Elle est vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé, elle pensait t'avoir fait super mal".

Grand seigneur, James fit un large geste de la main.

"C'est pas grave. En plus, elle est sympa, ta cousine. Alors, t'inquiètes, je lui en veux pas. Et puis, c'est grâce à elle si Lily s'est retrouvée dans mes bras. Ah, les gars, si vous aviez pu sentir son parfum …"

Son parfum ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt exploré son corps, mais bref … Fasciné, je regardais James attraper un coussin, le serrer dans ses bras en faisant semblant de le sentir. Je craignis qu'il ne reparte en mode légume léthargique à la conscience comateuse avancée.

"Dis-moi, au risque de gâcher ce pur moment de bonheur avec ce … coussin, pourquoi vous disputez vous tout le temps, Lily et toi ? Tu sembles éprouver de forts sentiments pour elle, alors je ne comprends pas bien."

James s'assombrit et lâcha son coussin, découragé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

"En fait, c'est elle qui me cherches tout le temps. Elle est toujours en train de me surveiller et de me rembarrer et dès que je fais une bêtise, elle me tombe dessus. … Enfin, façon de parler." Son sourire idiot refleurit sur son visage, mais il se reprit. "Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'agacer ! Franchement, j'ai très envie de sortir avec elle, mais des fois, je lui ferais manger sa baguette avec plaisir, pour la faire taire !"

"Tu as déjà essayé ?"

Les quatre garçons me regardèrent.

"De la faire taire. Tu sais, il y a plusieurs façons de faire taire une fille. La manière douce consiste à l'embrasser. – j'entendis Sirius ricaner -. Alors je te demande, as-tu déjà essayé ?"

Sirius approuva ce que je venais de dire. Je savais avoir un allié avec lui. Après tout, c'était le seul qui s'y connaissait en filles. Réellement.

"J'ai déjà essayé de l'embrasser, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, je me suis pris une claque."

"Y a du boulot", marmonnais-je en soupirant. S'il avait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était vraiment énervée ou sans sa permission, c'était clair qu'il y avait un retour de bâton. Du genre à cinq doigts et qui laisse une grosse trace rouge sur la joue. Surtout que la rouquine était vive. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux Maraudeurs. Etendu dans le noir, les mains sous la tête, je me demandais comment faire comprendre à James qu'une fille est un être compliqué et qu'il faut toujours choisir les bons moments pour faire les bonnes choses. … Mmouais. Ça allait pas être de la tarte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une semaine passa sans que rien ne bouge. Remus était à l'infirmerie, et ses amis s'inquiétaient, comme à chaque fois, pour lui. Alors les sentiments, même très puissants, passent souvent au second plan dans ces cas-là. Et puis, un soir où je rentrais de la bibliothèque, après y avoir passé l'après midi, je vis Lily dans une classe vide. Assise seule à un bureau, des parchemins froissés tout autour d'elle, elle semblait malheureuse, à la dérive. Axelle m'avait expliquée que le soir de la chute, lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le dortoir, les plumes d'un coussin éventré voletaient encore dans la pièce. Lily était assise au bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vide, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Et quand La Poisse s'était assise à côté d'elle, Lily avait juste fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Depuis, elle conservait cet air vide et s'enfuyait dès que l'un des maraudeurs essayait de lui parler. Elle semblait si effacée que je me sentais un peu coupable. D'un autre côté, la plupart des symptômes bien connus de l'amour la taraudaient. Alors …

"Je peux entrer ?"

Lily releva la tête et m'adressa un pâle sourire. Je m'installais en face d'elle et l'observai en silence, attendant qu'elle parle.

"Ton après-midi s'est bien passée ?"

Elle hocha la tête, sans même me voir. Bon, de cette manière, on n'allait pas y arriver. Cela m'exaspérait. Pourquoi étaient-ils si bornés, tous les deux ? Cela leur faisait juste si mal à eux. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas comprendre que l'amour, ils ne peuvent pas le contrôler ? J'ai distribué leurs rôles, et ils ne font que retarder l'inévitable, en se rendant malheureux.

"Lil', je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?"

Un long silence s'étira entre nous.

"Très bien, jeune fille. Libre à toi de ne rien dire, mais je vais devoir avertir un professeur. Tu es l'ombre de toi-même. Regarde-toi ! Je t'aime bien et je m'inquiète. Donc …"

Je me levais pour accentuer l'effet de ma menace. Je devais, de toute manière, aller discuter avec Minerva. Une partie acharnée d'échecs nous opposait.

"Jack, attend !"

Je revins m'asseoir, espérant qu'elle se décide à tout déballer avant la fin de la soirée.

"Tu … tu es un mec, n'est ce pas ?"

Sa question me fit rire, intérieurement. "Depuis bien avant ta naissance, jeune fille", pensais-je. J'haussais un sourcil.

"Je veux dire …" Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots. "Qu'est ce que tu sais de l'amour ?"

"Tout" aurait été la vérité, mais toute vérité n'étant pas bonne à dire …

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?"

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous, tandis qu'elle m'examinait. Elle se lança, toujours hésitante.

"Je … j'aimerais juste savoir ce que c'est, être amoureuse."

"Ce que c'est, être amoureuse ?" répétais-je, lentement.

Hum, c'est une question intéressante. Je réfléchis quelques instant puis me lançais.

"Je crois que c'est lorsque on s'intéresse aux autres. A l'autre, en particulier. Mais, tu sais, il n'y a pas de définition générale. Les gens amoureux le savent, c'est tout. Et c'est un sentiment qu'ils ressentent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. C'est différent pour chacun."

"Je ne comprends pas."

Je soupirais. Elle avait passé trop de temps dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux et très intelligent, et pas assez dans la bibliothèque dévolue aux choses de l'amour et dans la vie réelle.

"Tu vois, je pense qu'Amandine et moi, on est amoureux. Mais on n'aura pas la même définition de l'amour. Amandine me considère comme un homme capable de lui apporter ce que les autres hommes ne lui disent pas. Alors que moi, je considère Amandine comme une jeune femme charmante, qui m'attire énormément. Tu comprends ?"

"Je crois."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"En fait, on ne doit pas attendre la même chose de la personne dont est amoureux que ce que nous, on ressent."

"C'est comme ça que je vois les choses, effectivement. Mais je pense que tes amies n'ont pas la même définition que moi. L'amour, c'est juste un sentiment que l'on est le seul à connaître, même si tout le monde le ressent."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ne cherche pas de définition générale", ajoutais-je en me levant.

La discussion me semblait close et j'atteignis la porte avant qu'elle ne me rappelle. Je me retournais. Un sourire, incertain, flottait sur ses lèvres.

"Merci."

"Pas de quoi, fillette", pensais-je, étrangement ému par ce sourire.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus. Je veux dire quelque chose aux éventuels lecteurs : je vous en supplie, ne me jettez pas la pierre !!! Je sais que mes propos sur l'amour peuvent en choquer plus d'un qui ne pensent pas comme moi. L'amour est un sujet personne, chacun en a sa définition, voici la mienne. Ne m'en veuillez pas, et j'éspère que vous continuerez d'apprécier l'histoire. Enfin, pour ceux qui sont arrivés là.

Samikitty.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne lecture à tous, et pardonnez moi pour ce retard.

* * *

**Explication de texte**.

Le sourire de la demoiselle me poursuivit toute la soirée. Vous savez, comme quand on sait qu'on a réussi à faire passer le message et que l'autre l'a compris en totalité, sans restrictions. J'étais sûr que ma mission allait toucher à sa fin. Il était temps ! Toutes ces hormones, ces gamins qui courent partout et ces énergies virevoltantes me fatiguaient. Avec un soupir d'aise, je m'écroulai dans un canapé de la salle commune Gryffondor, absolument et délicieusement silencieuse à cette heure de la soirée. Tout le monde avait dû aller manger. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je me relève et rejoigne mes condisciples, mais pour le moment, je goûtais ce moment de pur bonheur où rien ne se passe. Je m'étirais et me mis plus à mon aise puis, d'un claquement de doigts, allumait un bon feu. Mon esprit se mit à dériver. James, Lily, et tant d'autres couples que j'avais déjà formés. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà eu des cas difficiles, mais me casser à ce point là les dents sur deux gamins me mettait en rogne. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, Dieu le Père avait donné le libre arbitre aux hommes ?! Quelle idiotie. Au moins avant, quand les premiers hommes croyaient que la magie et les dieux étaient partout présents, ils se tenaient à carreaux, et nous, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait d'eux. Vraiment charmant ce libre-arbitre. Une foutue idée de Dieu le Père, « _mais voyons, ils sont assez grands maintenant pour décider de ce qu'ils veulent. Cela fait plus de 300 000 ans qu'ils sont sur terre, ils ont bien dû comprendre quelques trucs_ ». Pour vous rassurer, cher Dieu le Père, non, les hommes n'ont toujours rien compris. Et c'est nous qui ramons pour essayer de faire en sorte que tout ça marche correctement. Sans commentaires. Quoi ? Ce que je dis ne vous plaît pas ? Alors, sortez de ma tête et arrêtez d'être un peu trop curieux, non mais ! De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait, alors …. Vous inquiétez pas, on ne reprendra pas votre libre-arbitre. Ce serait trop de travail pour des résultats quasi-nuls. Bref …

« _Jack ? »_ Je tournai la tête. La Poisse était à l'entrée de la salle, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Comme d'habitude. Une autre à qui on n'aurait jamais dû donner un cerveau …

« _Tu viens manger ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »

Non, patate, je suis au bord de la dépression nerveuse depuis que tu es apparue dans mon champ de vision, pensais-je in petto.

« _J'arrive. Je me reposais cinq minutes._ »

Je me relevais en grognant. Très franchement, je serais bien resté là et piqué un casse-dalle aux cuisines au milieu de la nuit. En sortant, j'éteignis le feu, sentant ma puissance magique traverser tout mon bras. Ça me désolait de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser en ce moment. Un mince sourire étira mes lèves. J'avais besoin de me défouler et j'étais sûr qu'Albus serait ravi de m'aider. Surtout que j'avais une revanche à prendre et qu'il était bon punching-ball. Niark niark. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle pour voir un spectacle qui me surprit. Lily parlait avec un jeune homme bien mis de sa personne, loin des maraudeurs, et James en oubliait de manger, tordant sa fourchette sur la table, de rage. Si je ne devais pas mettre à tout prix ces deux là ensemble, j'aurais ri de la scène. Là, je vis rouge. D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais vers Lily et son cavalier, qu'il me semblait reconnaître, mais sans plus. Sans façon, je m'installai entre eux en lançant un salut enjoué.

« _Permettez, les enfants ? J'ai faim et c'est la dernière place disponible. Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon, ce soir ?_ »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les quatre maraudeurs étaient bouche bée. La Poisse et Albus hésitaient entre l'hilarité et la perplexité. Quand à Minerva, un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Lily, par contre, me lançait des regards noirs. Fais les tant que tu veux, ma belle, pensais je, mais n'oublie pas. Mettre un dieu en colère n'est pas une bonne idée. Le type de l'autre côté enrageait en silence.

« _Alors, jeunes gens, de quoi parliez-vous ? Et vous, je suis sûr que je vous connais. Oh, quel abruti, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Jack, maison Gryffondor, comme la rouquine à mes côtés. Et vous ?_ »

Le silence me répondit. La Poisse s'était assise en face de moi. Un autre sourire étira mes lèvres, un sourire carnassier. Ne jamais ne pas répondre à une question, jeune homme. Je suis ami avec la rouquine et elle ne te connait pas encore assez. Elle choisira son ami à un potentiel garçon. Je haussai un sourcil et me tournai un peu plus vers le jeune homme. Bon sang ! J'étais incapable de remettre un nom sur le visage alors même que j'étais sûr de le connaître. Quelle galère. Le type ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux. Hum, pas près à défendre ton territoire ? T'es mal barré, gars. Je vais te réduire en miettes en moins de deux, toi et ta réputation. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, les gamins ne savent plus se défendre ? Au moins, avant, même les gamins tapaient lorsqu'un intrus menaçait leur petit territoire. Bon, d'accord, l'espérance de vie était plus courte mais quand même. Bref. Ma rouquine essayait de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Elle hésitait entre me virer et me laisser là. Cruel dilemme, belle enfant. J'attaquais mon assiette avec appétit, alléché par le fumet s'échappant des plats étalés sur la table.

« _Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, au fait. Tiens, tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ? Tu sais ? C'est très malpoli de ne pas répondre aux questions. La préfète à côté de moi pourra te le dire._ »

Pour mieux appuyer mon affirmation, je me tournai vers Lily. Piégée, elle était piégée. Si elle répondait par l'affirmative, le jeune homme le prendrait mal. Si elle m'envoyait balader, **je** le prendrais mal. Qui allait-elle choisir ? Une brusque bouffée d'angoisse me saisit, pensant que peut être, elle préférerait l'inconnu aux Gryffondors ….

**BLAM !!**

Le silence. Je me retournai. La Poisse venait de renverser un plat sur la table et sur le jeune homme. Son air désolé faisait illusion. Le jeune homme oscillait entre abattement et colère. Une bouffée de fierté me saisit ; c'est qu'elle devenait machiavélique, la petite. J'étais un bon maître. La sauce dégoulinait dans les cheveux bruns et sur la robe de sorcier. Un morceau de viande était sur le point de s'écraser sur les genoux du gamin. J'eus pitié de lui, surtout que toute la grande salle le fixait du regard, en silence. Avec curiosité ? Pour quelle raison ? Je ne comprenais pas tout mais me promis de résoudre le mystère.

« _Tu devrais aller te doucher et te changer, garçon. Reste comme ça, et tu vas être mal toute la soirée. A plus tard !_ »

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule pour le faire réagir et grimaçais. Un peu de crème fraîche avait réussi à se caler à cet endroit et j'en avais plein la main. Le gamin se leva, sans un mot, serrant les poings de rage et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas martial. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et nous lança, à La Poisse et à moi, un regard de haine pure. Je me jurais de le garder à l'œil. La porte se referma dans un bruit sec, et là, toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Je restai scotché. Comment un seul gamin pouvait cristalliser tout ces sentiments ? Un mélange de fascination, de haine et d'amour sans limites. Ce dernier point est d'ailleurs très dangereux. Bref, plus d'un mystère venait de s'ajouter à ceux existant déjà. Je grognais. N'en finirais-je jamais avec ces gamins ? Lily me regarda, partagée entre la colère et l'exaspération.

« _Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à dire, Lily jolie ? Parce que moi oui, alors écoute bien : ce gamin n'est franchement pas fait pour toi et en plus, il a une sale gueule._ »

Ma déclaration fut suivie d'un silence stupéfait. Lily avait la bouche ouverte, n'arrivant pas à prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais peut-être frappé un peu fort, mais bon … Quand les subtilités ne marchent pas, il y a un moment où il faut savoir employer les phrases de destruction massive et surtout, user de l'honnêteté comme arme. Comme je refusais que ma sortie soit gâchée par une réplique de la rouquine, je me levais, fit une légère courbette envers notre préfète et suivit le même chemin que le jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt, regrettant au passage les nombreux plats auxquels je n'avais pu goûter. Je retournai dans la salle commune toujours aussi silencieuse. Je me vautrai dans un canapé avec un soupir d'aise et attirai à moi un livre sur la politique anglaise au 19e siècle. De toute manière, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis cette époque, à part les visages des hommes à la tête du pays. Un bon feu se mit à ronfler dans la cheminée. Haa, quelle extase …

-- --

« _Wow, mec, t'as été génial !!_ »

Sirius, avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête me sauta dessus. Je pouvais lire de la fierté dans son regard. Il se redressa devant ses amis.

« _Messieurs, c'est un grand moment. Notre petit pote ici présent, est des nôtres. Jeunes gens, une minute de silence pour cet exploit._ »

Je levais un sourcil, dubitatif. Sirius et ses grands airs me tapaient rapidement sur le système, comme si j'avais besoin de son aval pour faire ce que je voulais. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent autour de moi, parlant de tout et de rien, et surtout du fait que j'avais mouché le petit prétentieux, avec l'aide, il est vrai, de mademoiselle ma cousine. James était assis à côté de moi et m'énervait. Depuis quelques minutes, il me lançait de fréquents regards de biais et à chaque fois que je croisai son regard, faisait l'innocent. Au moment où son petit jeu me saoula réellement et où j'allais faire une remarque bien sentie, il se pencha vers moi.

« _Dis, t'es pas amoureux de Lily ?_ » me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Je restai sans voix, consterné par tant d'idioties. Les trois autres garçons avaient entendu et attendaient eux aussi ma réponse dans le silence le plus total. La moutarde me monta au nez et j'eus envie de lui dire que si je me faisais autant ch.…, c'était pour son bonheur futur à lui et que pour le moment, moi, je n'en retirai aucune satisfaction, merci bien. Je respirai à fond et me lançai dans une explication de texte.

« _Bien sûr que non, idiot. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était ta chasse gardée et de toute façon, elle a beau être très mignonne, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Trop … explosive, disons. C'est pour toi que je bosse, pour le moment, très cher. Et je te rassure, j'ai déjà assez à gérer avec Amanda, je ne vais pas en plus me coller Lily sur le dos, sans façon. Une seule à la fois._ »

Tous respirèrent et se remirent à rire et s'envoyer des vannes comme avant. Ils étaient convaincus par mon explication, ouf. Je n'aurais donc pas à craindre qu'ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues et je pourrais même compter sur leur aide. Tant mieux ! La porte se rouvrit, laissant passer la totalité des Gryffondors dans un désordre indescriptible et extrêmement bruyant. Lily fut l'une des dernières à entrer et nous jeta à peine un regard. Elle s'installa à une table avec ses amies et se mit à travailler, dans une indifférence qui aurait pu marcher si je ne l'avais pas observée de près. Très souvent, elle nous jetait des coups d'œil rapides et semblait perdue dans ses notes. Je souris, carnassier et en adressait un autre à ma cousine, qui venait de nous rejoindre. J'étais fier de notre duo sur ce coup-là.

Pendant une semaine, Lily nous évita le plus possible. La Poisse me confia que, même à elle, elle ne parlait plus beaucoup. Comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Puis, un soir où je m'étais réfugié dans une classe vide pour être tranquille, je la vis passer la tête par la porte. Elle m'avait cherché, visiblement. Elle entra, l'air décidé, et vint s'asseoir sur une table, en face de moi. Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Je pris un malin plaisir à rester concentré sur mon livre.

« _Hum …._ »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, sans vraiment relever la tête. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et se mit à cogner son pied contre la table. Je lâchai mon livre, et me carrai dans mon fauteuil, la regardant bien en face.

D'un coup, elle perdit de sa superbe. Elle sembla beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Un silence s'étira entre nous.

« _Jack. Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Et, surtout, sois honnête, parce que c'est le plus important. Je ne te jugerais pas, promis. Humm …_ »

Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être franc, il y avait beaucoup de détours. Je la regardais, sans un mot, sans un geste.

« _Humm … Estceque … Est-ce que tu es … amoureuxdemoi ? »_

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de bafouiller et je continuais à l'observer en silence, attendant qu'elle se décide à être plus claire.

« _Ok. Je recommence. Tu es amoureux de moi ?_ »

Alors là. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous puis j'éclatai de rire. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois qu'on me posait la même question, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

« _Sûrement pas, Lily Jolie. Je t'aime bien, mais de là à aller plus loin, tu rêves. Mon corps parfait n'est pas fait pour que toutes les filles lui sautent dessus, et désolé, mais tu fais partie de celles-là._ »

« _T'es franchement prétentieux, tu sais ça ? _»

« _Seulement réaliste._ »

« _Ha ha ha. Alors c'était quoi ce numéro l'autre jour ? J'ai droit à une explication, maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y a rien. Je dois t'avouer que je préfère ça._ »

« _Moi aussi._ »

Elle me sourit, moqueuse. Quand à l'explication, ça risquait d'être long, compliqué et elliptique …


	11. Chapter 11

Sandrine : merci de ta review, elle fut rafraichissante et m'a rendue extrêmement fière. Donc, rassures-toi, je comprends que tu ne mettes pas toujours de reviews. J'espère juste que tu continueras à apprécier les chapitres de ma fic !

**Chapitre 11 : Un dieu sans problèmes …**

_Elle me sourit, moqueuse. Quand à l'explication, ça risquait d'être long, compliqué et elliptique …_

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Une première pour un Dieu tel que moi. Si un coup de gong pouvait me sauver, j'étais preneur. Lily me regardait en silence, les bras croisés, son air buté sur le visage. Je savais que j'avais peu de chances de lui échapper. Je l'avais déjà vue à l'œuvre avec ce visage-là et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas joli-joli à regarder pour ceux qui se faisaient attraper. Surtout James d'ailleurs. A chaque fois, il revenait vers nous, penaud, racontant qu'il avait encore avoué toutes nos idioties des jours précédents à la Préfète en chef. Même Sirius n'y résistait pas. Il ne me restait qu'à sauver le maximum de choses. D'ailleurs, en pensant aux Maraudeurs, une idée me vint. On m'a toujours appris que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Je souris, me carrais dans ma chaise. La partie risquait d'être plus qu'intéressante.

« _Et toi, Lily jolie ? Tu es amoureuse de ce grand dadais avec qui tu parlais l'autre jour ?_ »

Elle rougit, baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge, se trémoussa. Cupidon : 1 – Lily : 0.

« _Et toi, avec Amanda ?_ » Un partout. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

« _Tu n'as pas répondu._ »

« _Toi non plus._ »

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard, essayant de faire craquer l'autre. Je décidai de reprendre l'avantage. J'avais plus d'une corde à mon arc, sans métaphore vaseuse sur certains angelots joufflus de ma connaissance, merci bien.

« _Et James ? Tu sais qu'il est très jaloux et que le fait que tu fréquentes l'autre type le pousse à faire d'énormes bêtises pour se faire remarquer._ »

Elle détourna brusquement le regard et sauta sur ses pieds.

« _Tu sais quoi ? Cette conversation est terminée._ »

Elle sortit de la salle, aussi digne que possible. J'avais gagné ? Aussi facilement ? Surpris, je la regardai partir sans rien trouver à dire pour la retenir. Avais-je réussi à la toucher plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : je n'avais remporté que la première manche. Elle reviendrait à la charge aussi sûrement qu'elle et James allaient finir ensemble. Le problème c'est que je ne savais ni où ni quand. J'avais intérêt à être sur mes gardes et fourbir mes armes. Je la savais très intelligente et un peu Serpentarde aussi, quand elle le souhaitait. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être sportifs et rigolos. Je haussais les épaules et me replongeait dans les trois parchemins que je devais rendre le lendemain au professeur de runes. Pas très compliqué pour un Dieu comme moi, mais bon, fallait quand même l'écrire.

« _Jack ? Je vous cherchais partout, mon cher. Ne vouliez-vous pas vous défouler ?_ »

Albus s'encadrait dans le montant de la porte, souriant malicieusement, ses yeux bleus brillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« _Avec joie._ »

-- --

**BLAMMMMM **!! C'était la troisième fois que je me retrouvai projeté contre un mur extrêmement solide et dur. Je me relevai tant bien que mal en m'appuyant contre. Je secouai la tête.

« _Eh bien, cher Jack, vous semblez préoccupé. Je vous ai connu plus combattif. Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il ?_ »

Je grognai et me concentrai. Il est vrai que l'attitude de Lily me préoccupait. Je devais oublier tout ça et me centrer sur mon combat avec Albus. En trois passes de magie, j'avais à peine réussi à l'effleurer alors que moi, je sentais tous mes os crier grâce. Je respirai à fond, évacuant tout ce qui n'était pas ce moment de mon esprit. J'étais un Dieu, bon sang ! Je n'allais pas me faire battre par un sorcier, tout surpuissant qu'il soit. Je m'obligeai à me calmer, canaliser ma magie que je sentais bouillir au fond de moi. Plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir l'utiliser m'avait affaibli mais je la percevais prête à reprendre ses droits. Ma magie se répandit dans tout mon corps, mes doigts crépitaient d'étincelles bleutées, comme aux jours bénis où j'étais un Dieu toute la journée. Je rouvris les yeux, plus assuré.

« _On passe aux choses sérieuses, Albus ?_ »

« _Avec plaisir, mon cher._ »

La magie nous entourait. Nous étions seuls au monde. Nous nous préparâmes à envoyer de nouveaux sorts. Je savais qu'Albus ne jouait plus. Ça tombait bien, moi non plus. La première attaque vint de lui. Je l'esquivai sans problèmes, prévoyant ce qu'il allait faire. Mon sort le frappa de plein fouet et il s'effondra au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. C'était raté. Je voulais qu'il s'écrase lui aussi contre un mur. Je ne maitrisai plus complètement ma magie. Son deuxième sort me surprit mais je réussis à le parer, récoltant une griffure sur la joue. Je lançai plusieurs sorts combinés qui le firent reculer de quelques mètres. Ma rage augmenta et je frappai plus fort, chaque sortilège s'enchainant. Il réussissait à en contrer quelques-uns mais tomba à genoux, épuisé. Je craignis d'avoir été un peu trop combattif. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, après tout.

« _Albus, est ce que ça va ?_ »

« _Ce n'est rien, cher Jack. Votre puissance magique a encore augmenté depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes entrainés. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Aidez-moi à me relever. Merci_ »

**BLAMMMM** !!

« _Saleté !_ » Je crachai le mot pour Albus qui riait de bon cœur. Je m'étais approché pour aider Albus, mais ce sale vieux schnock avait lancé un dernier sort qui m'avait encore une fois envoyé valser dans le décor.

« _Pardonnez-moi Jack._ » Il me tendit sa main, sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour me relever. Je n'en pouvais plus. « _Mais vous comprendrez que me laisser battre par un jeune homme serait mauvais pour mon ego. Je crois que la leçon est terminée. Allez voir PomPom, elle vous donnera quelque chose._ »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, penaud, épuisé, en colère.

« _Jack ?_ » Albus me regardait, sérieux. « _Faites attention à vous. Etre naïf ou trop empressé va vous attirer des ennuis. Soyez plus attentif aux détails qui vous entourent. Bonne nuit._ »

La leçon était terminée. Mais quelle leçon ? Je ne savais pas trop, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai en boitant vers l'infirmerie. En voyant mon état, PomPom se mit à hurler tout en brassant fioles et potions dans tous les sens. Elle savait très bien qui j'étais en vrai et qu'Albus et moi nous entraînions ensemble. Elle me fit avaler une dernière fiole et me laissa partir en me faisant promettre de ne pas recommencer de sitôt. En claquant la porte de l'infirmerie, je l'entendis grogner un « _non mais, à leurs âges, c'est-y-merlin possible d'être aussi gamins !_ » Sa présence rassurante, inquiète de ma santé m'avait fait un bien fou, plus que ses potions par ailleurs. Je me sentais un peu requinqué, mais ce qu'il me fallait maintenant, c'était un bon scotch. Une bonne bouteille même, pensais-je en grimaçant et me massant une épaule douloureuse.

« _Jack ?_ »

Et même deux bouteilles. Amanda. Aouch. Plusieurs jours que je l'évitais et sujet sensible. Bon, avec mon air cabossé, je pourrais faire illusion et esquiver la gamine. Je pris ma tête la plus fatiguée qui soit et me retournai.

« _Oui, ma douce ?_ »

« _Tout va bien ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as frappé ?_ »

« _Doucement avec tes questions, Ami. J'ai mal au crâne. Je viens de l'infirmerie, rassures-toi. Et c'est juste un entraînement qui a dépassé les bornes. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit._ »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue et me détournai vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Je sentis son regard me suivre jusqu'à l'angle du couloir. Enfin ! J'étais tranquille. J'infléchis ma route vers mon petit paradis personnel, les appartements qu'Albus nous avaient aménagé, à La Poisse et à moi. Je m'écroulai dans un fauteuil avec un soupir satisfait et claquait deux fois des doigts, pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée et appeler un des elfes de Poudlard. Il apparut dans un chuintement et me regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux.

« _Amènes moi deux bouteilles de whisky, du pur malt, s'il te plaît._ »

Je fermai les yeux, savourant à l'avance les futures gorgées d'alcool qui allaient se répandre dans mon corps endolori. Hein ? Ha oui, petite précision pour les humains qui me regardent : ne faites pas la même chose que moi, l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé et je suis un Dieu. Donc, ne m'imitez pas, merci. Ce n'est pas deux bouteilles de whisky qui allaient me rendre saouls, mais vous, chétifs petits humains, ça risque de vous plonger dans un état proche du coma éthylique, ce qui n'est pas drôle. Et en plus, si je vous encourage à boire, je vais me faire passer un savon. Donc, regardez-moi boire tant que vous voulez, mais ne faites surtout pas la même chose. Je sentis tout à coup une présence près de moi. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je vis mon elfe toujours planté là, et sans les bouteilles réclamées.

« _Quoi ? Tu sais pas ce qu'est le whisky, bougre d'idiot ?_ »

« _Si monsieur, mais monsieur n'est-il-pas un peu jeune pour boire ?_ »

Mais de quoi cet elfe à la noix se mêlait ? Je suis un Dieu, bon sang ! Est-ce trop difficile d'obtenir un peu de respect dans cette école ?

« _Écoute, petit être sans défenses. Je peux te pulvériser rien qu'en te regardant si l'envie m'en prend. Alors, choisis : sois tu fais ce que je dis, sois tu dis adieu à ta petite vie confortable. Clair ?_ »

L'elfe disparut sans demander son reste et je respirai. Non mais ! Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? C'est pas ce petit idiot qui allait se mettre en travers d'un bon whisky et moi. Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard avec mes deux bouteilles, qu'il me tendit craintivement. Ah, ça a du bon de s'énerver. Cette créature qui a de la bouse de troll entre les deux oreilles m'avait ramené un pur malt d'une très grande marque. Il disparut de nouveau et je m'emparais des deux bouteilles avidement. Bon, que ce soit clair entre nous : NE LE FAITES JAMAIS !! La première bouteille me permit de me détendre et d'oublier que mon corps me lançait de partout. J'en étais à la moitié de la deuxième quand la porte grinça sur ses gonds. La Poisse. La dernière personne que je voulais voir. Mais l'alcool et la fatigue avaient affaibli mon cerveau et je me fichais qu'elle soit là.

« _Jack ? Tout va bien ? Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la salle commune, alors je m'inquiétais._ »

Bien sûr que tout va bien, pensais-je, ironique. Je me suis fait battre par un vieux barbu qui joue selon ses règles, j'ai mal de partout, et j'arrive pas à remplir cette p de mission. Et en plus, t'es là, pauvre pomme. Mais à part ça, le monde est merveilleux.

« _Quoi ? Pas le droit à un peu d'inmit …imit … euh … d'être seul ?_ »

« _Mais, vous êtes soûl ?_ »

« _C'est vrai ? Pas encore assez, puisque je te vois._ »

La Poisse s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du mien, avec un air de répobrat… rébropa…. Bref, elle semblait m'en vouloir.

« _Respire, La Poisse. Je me saoule pas devant nos petits protégés. Mais là, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre. Rhooo, respire, je suis tout seul. Tiens, vous en voulez ?_ »

Je lui tendis la bouteille, qu'elle repoussa d'un geste brusque.

« _Doucement gamine ! C'est un très bon whisky. Dire non merci suffisait. Quoi ? T'crois que c'est facile d'être un Dieu ? Crois moi, y a des moments où je voudrais avoir l'insouciance de ces gamins._ »

« _Je suis juste déçue. Je croyais pas que vous buviez._ »

« _Hey là, je ne suis pas un alcoolique, merci. Mais de temps en temps … D'ailleurs, …_ »

Je claquai des doigts et mon elfe de tout à l'heure réapparut. Ou peut être un de ses frères ? J'en savais rien, en fait. Bref, je commandai d'autres bouteilles. Qui apparurent près de ma main aussi sec. Le message était passé auprès de ces petits morveux.

« _T'en veux, La Poisse ?_ »

Je lui tendis une bouteille qu'elle repoussa d'une main ferme et en fit gicler un peu.

« _Bougre d'andouille !! Gâcher du pur malt ! Tu pouvais dire simplement non merci._ »

Elle me regardait comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« _Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez bu ?_ »

« _Non, puisque tu es toujours dans mon champ de vision._ »

« _Demain, vous allez avoir mal à la tête. Et comment remplir votre mission si vous êtes sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?_ »

« _Si je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Chérie, je suis un Dieu. Faut bien qu'il y ait quelques atan… avat… avantages ! Et je ne suis pas encore soûl._ »

Bon, d'accord, je sentais que le whisky commençait à me chauffer méchamment, et me montait à la tête. Je voyais tout dans un brouillard vague. Mais je sentis clairement la désapprobation de La Poisse peser sur moi.

« _Ecoute petite, si t'es pas contente, tu passes cette jolie porte que tu vois et tu fais autre chose. Pourquoi t'es là, déjà ?_ »

« _Je crois que ça suffit. L'alcool n'est pas une bonne idée._ »

Elle se leva, avec la ferme intention de me prendre les bouteilles qui s'étalaient autour de moi. Malheureusement pour elle, de un j'étais son supérieur hiératique … euh … hierach … heria, bref son boss. Et de deux, j'avais encore assez de force pour l'en empêcher. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les bouteilles mais d'un geste vif, je lui attrapais le poignet.

« _Ecoute gamine. Soit tu te barres et t'es pas contente et je m'en fous ; soit tu restes, mais tu me laisses faire joujou avec mes bouteilles. Et tu peux m'en vouloir, je m'en contrecarre comme de ma première chaussette. Et crois-moi, elle remonte à loin._ »

Nous échangeâmes un regard menaçant. Je suis plus douée à ce jeu-là, petite. Ça fait plus longtemps que je le pratique. Finalement, La Poisse baissa les yeux et lâcha les bouteilles.

« _Je m'en vais._ »

« _Bon choix. Et ferme bien la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait._ »

Elle se releva, se dirigea vers la porte et … la chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est qu'elle était dans mes bras, que je sentais son corps ferme, jeune et avec les bonnes formes là où il faut contre le mien. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi bien foutue. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un déguisement. La Poisse se releva d'un bond, rouge de honte ou de confusion et se précipita dehors. J'avais un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-béat scotché sur le visage. Je m'endormis comme une masse, serrant contre moi une bouteille vide. Quand à mes rêves … ils ne vous concernent pas, non mais !

--

Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans une position fœtale, sans savoir où je me trouvais. Je clignais deux-trois fois des yeux, m'assit et vit les restes de bouteilles vides étalées autour du fauteuil où j'avais dormi. Je claquai des doigts, demandais une tasse de café et essayait de réassembler les éléments épars de ma nuit. Lorsque j'eus bu deux gorgées de café, des souvenirs refirent surface. Un entraînement douloureux contre Albus, d'ailleurs mon corps était toujours endolori … moi buvant … La Poisse dans mes bras … Hein ?! La Poisse dans mes bras ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Une telle déchéance … Bien que ses formes, pour ce que je m'en rappelais, avaient l'air plutôt appétissantes, vues de prés. Non, non, non, non !! Je ne pouvais pas penser ça de La Poisse. C'est La Poisse. Le pire Dieu qu'on m'ait collé sur le dos depuis que le monde est monde. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu passer des idiots. Mais elle/lui, avait la palme d'or haut la main et sans chercher. Bref, heureusement, mon taux d'alcoolémie avancé ne se répercutait pas dans mon crâne ce matin. J'étais juste endolori de mon entraînement. Les modestes avantages d'un Dieu.

« _Puis-je entrer, Jack ? _»

Albus, si tôt le matin ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

« _Bien sûr._ »

Le vieil homme avait toujours cette énergie pétillante qui se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Son sourire chaleureux me rassura. Rien de grave n'était arrivé.

« _Je vous ai laissé dans un sale état, hier au soir, Jack, je m'en excuse. Je m'inquiétais. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ »

« _Un peu endolori, mais pour le reste, ça va._ »

« _Hum. _» Il m'étudia attentivement et son expression se fit plus sérieuse. « _J'ai aussi rencontré La Poisse ce matin. Qui semblait inquiète. Elle m'a dit que vous avez bu et autre chose à propos de vos bras, mais j'ai pas compris un traître mot._ »

Il souriait, le vieux renard. Donc, La Poisse et mes bras n'était pas un rêve. Autant pour moi. Sa voix redevint grave.

« _Je sais, Jack, que vous êtes quelqu'un de sérieux. Mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous ne buviez plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. Puis-je vous rappeler que cette école est magique et que si un élève vous avait trouvé …_ » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. « _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._ »

Il se leva et partit vers d'autres problèmes. Il avait raison, cela dit. Dans une école magique, on ne sait jamais où les couloirs finissent ni où les escaliers vous emmènent. Un élève aurait pu tomber sur cet appartement, et alors, adieu ma couverture …


	12. Chapter 12

J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que les précédents. So, enjoy !

* * *

**Un nouvel amoureux …**

Je me levai avec un soupir et décidai de rejoindre ma salle commune. Tout en marchant lentement, mon corps protestant à chaque pas, j'échafaudais une raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas chez les Gryffondors hier au soir. Lorsque je passai la porte, quatre paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se braquèrent sur moi et quatre paires de bras m'attrapèrent pour m'emmener de force dans le dortoir.

« _Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, je ne crois pas avoir demandé un interrogatoire en règle ce matin. Pourriez-vous vous expliquer, je vous prie ?_ »

Mon ton badin et ma nonchalance firent leur effet sur les maraudeurs qui arrêtèrent instantanément de me tourner autour. Sirius fut le premier à attaquer.

« _Alors, buddy, on fait des cachotteries à ses vieux potes ? Tu sais que c'est pas très bien ?_ »

Il me regarda en face, de très prés, yeux dans les yeux. Je levai un sourcil moqueur. Puis il se tourna vers les autres.

« _Hum, il était avec un fille. C'est sur, les gars._ »

Je pensai avec un sourire intérieur, et quelle fille. Une qu'on nomme communément bouteille. James vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _Tu sais, t'aurais pu nous le dire. Je veux dire, on s'inquiétait. On t'a cherché une partie de la nuit._ »

Leur sollicitude me toucha. Ces quatre-là m'avaient accepté comme un des leurs, sans poser de questions. Mais ils n'avaient pas toutes les infos.

« _Désolé, les mecs. Mais, il y a des choses qu'un homme ne peut faire que seul. Ou à deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ »

Sirius leva deux doigts en signe de victoire et se mit à sauter partout dans la chambre. Puis il s'assit à mes pieds.

« _Raconte, raconte, raconte ! Je veux tout savoir. Avec qui tu étais, comment c'était et tout ?... Je parie que l'heureuse élue était Amanda._»

« _Pas de détails, les enfants. C'était bien. Point à la ligne._ »

Je pensais m'en tirer sans plus de mal mais je croisai le regard de Remus. Ses prunelles dorées reflétaient une méfiance teintée d'interrogation. Il savait que je mentais, ses sens de loup-garou le lui indiquaient mais il sentait aussi que mon mensonge ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne leur faisais pas confiance. Peut-être, plus tard, aurais-je une conversation avec lui.

« _Bon, puis-je maintenant rejoindre ma cousine ? J'aimerais lui parler._ »

Je retrouvai La Poisse plongée au milieu de nombreux parchemins, de l'encre plein les doigts et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« _Stresse pas, petite. Toutes ces informations, tu les connais déjà._ »

Elle fit un tel bond sur sa chaise que l'encre restant dans son encrier se retrouva projeté sur la table, les parchemins et son uniforme. Elle voulut remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et en étala une belle ligne sur sa joue. Je souris, m'assit, vérifiai que personne ne me regardait et effaçait toutes les bêtises de La Poisse d'un seul geste. Puis, je remis, avec douceur, la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle rougit et plongea dans ses feuilles.

« _La Poisse, cesse d'être stupide, pour une fois. Utilise ton cerveau et …_ »

« _La Poisse ? C'est un drôle de nom pour ta cousine, Jack._ »

Lily s'était approchée de notre table et s'installait à côté de moi. Elle ouvrit plusieurs livres et nous sourit.

« _C'est un surnom ?_ »

« _Oui. Ma cousine est la fille la plus malchanceuse de cette planète. Alors, en famille, on l'appelait La Poisse. Le surnom est resté._ »

Je regardai dans le vide en prononçant ses mots, sombre. Lily comprit le message.

« _Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas remuer de douloureux souvenirs._ »

Gênée, elle prit un de ses livres et fit semblant de lire. J'échangeai un coup d'œil étonné avec La Poisse. Pourquoi venait-elle nous voir ? Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, nous lançant des regards en coin toutes les trois minutes pendant que j'aidais La Poisse à terminer son étude.

« _Bon, pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mes chéries, mais j'ai un cours de runes qui m'attends. Je te vois tout à l'heure, Axelle._ » Je me levai et ajoutai « _Oh, tu as une trace d'encre sur la joue. Tu devrais la nettoyer. Bye._ »

Lily se leva aussi, elle suivait le même cours que moi. Nous marchions côte à côte, silencieux. Enfin, silencieux de mon côté. Parce que Lily Jolie n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, de gigoter et de me lancer des regards suppliants. Exaspéré par son manège, je stoppai au milieu d'un couloir.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Moi ? Rien ? Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose à dire ?_ »

Elle me lança un de ses regards les plus innocents. Je secouai la tête.

« _Moi ? Non ? On avance ? On va être en retard._ »

Je fis deux pas et elle m'attrapa le poignet.

« _Ok, j'avoue._ » Je souris dans son dos, j'étais vraiment trop doué avec la psychologie féminine.

« _Je t'écoute._ »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et réfléchit.

« _Tu sais, le garçon de l'autre jour ? Je ne l'aurai jamais rencontré sans ton aide. Et je veux te remercier._ »

Me remercier ? De quoi ? De l'avoir jeté dans les bras du mauvais garçon ? Et puis, comment j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit ? Je ne savais même pas qui était ce type. En tout cas, ma mission était clairement mal barrée. J'ouvris la bouche mais elle me devança.

« _Il s'appelle Aiden, il est à Serpentard._ » De mieux en mieux, James allait adorer ça et ma mission était vraiment compromise. « _En fait, tu sais, j'ai ouvert les yeux quand tu t'es pris de bec avec Sirius à propos des tables et tout ça. Je l'ai remarqué à ce moment-là. Il est totalement différent des autres. Et après notre conversation sur l'amour, je me suis dit qu'il fallait tenter quelque chose. Et voilà !_ »

J'étais plus bas que terre. Notre conversation devait concerner James, pas un hurluberlu prétentieux issu d'une autre maison, qui plus est, Serpentard. Je me remis à avancer, perdu dans mes pensées.

« _Seulement_, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je repris espoir. Peut-être que son feeling n'était pas bon. Enfin une brèche, une petite lueur ! _Seulement, ben je ne sais pas comment lui avouer que je souhaite sortir avec lui._ »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

« _Tu veux mon aide, c'est ça ?_ »

Elle acquiesça, timide.

« _Ben, avec Amanda, ça a eu l'air si facile pour toi …_ »

« _C'est vrai que je suis plutôt doué avec les demoiselles. Mais avec les garçons ? Pas franchement mon rayon, tu sais …_ »

« _Un, la modestie ne t'étouffes pas. Deux, je veux juste savoir comment les garçons pensent. Et tu en es le parfait exemple._ »

Nous partîmes à rire. Et Lily se redressa de toute sa taille pour me lancer un regard sévère.

« _Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit et je te découpe en morceaux. Clair ?_ »

La rouquine explosive était de retour. J'agréais et nous entrâmes en classe. La journée me parut extrêmement longue. J'étais impatient de m'isoler dans un coin tranquille pour mettre une stratégie au point. Et pour les mauvaises langues : sans l'aide d'une quelconque boisson alcoolisée, merci bien. Après la fin du banquet, je me précipitai à la Bibliothèque. Je savais que les Maraudeurs ne m'y suivraient pas. Ils avaient bien trop à faire ce soir : une mauvaise surprise attendrait les Serpentards demain matin. Je ris tout seul en y pensant. J'avais pris part au projet et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt fier de notre trouvaille.

Bref. Je devais me concentrer. Madame Pince m'adressa un sourire et j'allai me cacher dans l'un des sombres recoins de la salle. Assis à une table, j'avais pris soin d'empiler d'énormes grimoires autour de moi. Mon carnet ouvert devant moi, plume prête à l'emploi, je rêvassai. La façon la plus simple de séparer Aiden et Lily serait de faire purement et simplement disparaître le cher gamin. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre de magie. Je vous jure, être le Dieu de l'Amour n'a pas que des avantages. Et qu'est-ce-que ça peut me compliquer la vie ! Je soupirai et m'affalai sur ma chaise. Ma page était blanche. Elle renvoyait mes regards comme seule une page blanche sait le faire. Pour rompre ce désagréable sentiment d'être en face d'un mur très solide, j'écrivis un titre : « _Comment séparer Aiden et Lily ? »_, en majuscules et je soulignai. Trois traits nets et sans bavure. Décidés. Bon, la page était moins blanche, mais j'étais toujours sans idées. Le problème était Aiden. Je devais apprendre à le connaître. Sans me griller auprès des Maraudeurs. Bigre ! Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. J'imaginais déjà Sirius qu…

«_ Comment s'épiler en un tour de baguette ? Le meilleur sort pour une peau nette ?_ »

Je me dépêchais de faire disparaître mon carnet. Amanda se tenait devant ma table, riant à moitié … Je n'avais pas lu les livres empilés. « _La magie facile pour toutes celles qui ont des problèmes de beauté ?!_ » Par Bettina Belpeau ??! Je levai les yeux au ciel. Amanda s'assit et me regarda.

« _Lily m'a dit que tu étais à la Bibliothèque et Madame Pince m'a indiqué la direction dans laquelle tu t'étais précipité. Mais très franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans la section des grimoires pour filles._ »

Son joli sourire illumina son visage. Elle était vraiment chou.

« _En fait … C'était pour ne pas être dérangé. Je t'avouerais que j'ai juste choisi un coin très sombre et solitaire._ »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu te caches ? De moi ?_ » Son visage devint sérieux. « _Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évites, je me demandais …_ »

Elle me lança un regard, craintive, laissant peser un silence entre nous. Oui, c'était exactement ça, jolie Amanda. Mais là, maintenant, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir gérer une fille en crise. Je souris, apaisant et embrassai ses lèvres douces.

« _Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers jours, hein ? Et si on se prévoyait un petit week-end, rien que tous les deux ? … On pourrait se pelotonner prés d'un bon feu. Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Elle s'illumina et acquiesça.

« _Parfait ! Mais là, je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que je travaille._ »

La douce et naïve Amanda me vola un baiser avant de partir. Suivant sa silhouette féminine du regard, je me fis la réflexion qu'il était dommage de ne pouvoir profiter de ces courbes prometteuses. Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. Et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas rester cœur à prendre très longtemps. J'y veillerai. Quelque modeste avantage de mon travail …

***************

Je venais de passer une nuit blanche à me tourner dans mon lit pour essayer de trouver un plan qui tenait la route. Rien ne m'était venu à l'esprit et j'avais besoin d'un vrai café, bien fort, bien noir. Ce soir, j'en parlerai à La Poisse. D'accord, elle n'était pas capable de trouver une idée correcte par elle-même, mais elle était un bon miroir, me renvoyant mes réflexions. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle flanqué de mes quatre acolytes et remarquai aussitôt Lily, assise seule, se pâmant d'amour du côté Serpentard. Il fallait que je la distraie. James me prit de vitesse et vint s'affaler à côté de sa dulcinée, enfin, dans un futur plus ou moins lointain pour le moment.

« _Alors Lily Jolie, tu as gardé ces places pour nous ? C'est gentil._ »

« _Non. Et tu me gâches la vue. Mais je suis de bonne humeur ce matin donc tu peux rester. A la seule condition que tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, je devrais peut-être arriver à te supporter._ »

James plongea le nez dans son café et grommela quelque chose à propos de l'humeur des filles.

« _J'ai entendu, face de crapaud. Tais-toi !_ »

Pour éviter de parler, James se mit à manger. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le fait d'être assis auprès de Lily et du bon côté pour admirer le spectacle imminent. Toute la Grande Salle était présente. Je vis Sirius faire les passes requises avec sa baguette sans ouvrir la bouche. Il était plutôt doué ce petit. Il pourrait devenir un grand sorcier s'il arrêtait d'être aussi insouciant. Un grand cri parcourut la salle puis un silence … Impressionné … Impressionnant. Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers notre table, plus précisément du côté des Maraudeurs qui affichaient leur air le plus innocent. Même les professeurs semblaient sans voix. Puis Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Toute la grande Salle le suivit tandis que les Serpentards protestaient. Je remarquai qu'Aiden souriait et ne se joignait pas à la colère de sa table. Un gentil Serpentard ? On aura tout vu. J'étais vraiment mal barré. Lily souriait elle aussi. Mais lorsque les quatre se furent remis de leur fou rire, ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux émeraude très, très en colère.

« _Oh, Lily Jolie, tes yeux brillent comme des diamants ce matin._ »

« _Comment vous avez fait ?_ »

« _Comment on a fait quoi ?_ »

« _Rendez-leur leur apparence._ »

« _On ne peut pas Lily Jolie, on ne sait pas qui a fait ça. Promis._ »

Lily se tourna vers moi. J'essuyai quelques larmes de joie de mon visage.

« _Ils disent la vérité ?_ »

« _Pourquoi c'est moi leur caution morale ? J'en sais rien. Tu sais, je suis pas toujours avec eux._ »

Elle serra les poings autour de sa baguette et la leva, totalement enragée.

« _Je crois, Miss Evans, qu'il y a eu assez de sorts pour ce matin._ » lança une voix apaisante. Albus était arrivé dans notre dos. Ses yeux étaient rieurs. Lily baissa sa baguette et la tête.

« _Oui monsieur. Mais je voulais juste qu'ils lèvent le sort._ »

« _Nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair. Messieurs, pourriez vous me suivre ? Vous aussi, Jack._ »

Nous nous levâmes, acclamés par la plus grande partie de la Salle et huée par les autres. Lily tordit une cuillère sur la table en suivant James des yeux. Ouah, elle lui en voulait vraiment.

Mc Gonagal faisait les cent pas dans le bureau d'Albus, lèvres serrées. Albus nous regardait avec une lueur de respect.

« _C'est … c'est inadmissible !! Comment avez osé faire ce genre de choses ?!! Et dire que vous faites partie de ma maison. Je vais vous le faire regretter, jeunes gens !!!_ »

« _Minerva, je crois que nous devrions tous nous calmer. Ce genre de magie requiert un très bon niveau et un esprit d'équipe complet. Jeunes gens, je vous prie d'être attentifs. Je ne poserai la question qu'une seule fois et je vous prie de croire que nous allons enquêter très sérieusement. Avez-vous transformé tous les uniformes des Serpentards en vêtements moldus ? »_

Nous nous entre-regardâmes et répondirent non d'une seule voix. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Les Serpentards s'étaient transformé tous seuls en mangeant et buvant.

« _Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconscients ? _» Mc Gonagal nous jaugeait de toute sa taille.

« _Minerva, ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable. Laissons-leur le bénéfice du doute. Ceux qui ont fait ça ont fait un très bon travail. Je leur donnerai bien des points …_ »

« _QUOI ?!!!!!_ » Mc Gonagal était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« _Malheureusement, je ne peux cautionner ça. Messieurs, vous pouvez partir. Jack, restez s'il vous plaît._ »

Je restai assis sur ma chaise. Dès que les deux professeurs surent que les quatre étaient partis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Minerva dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

« _Pardonnez-moi pour la parade, Jack. Mais j'évite d'encourager ce genre de comportement. Surtout qu'Albus le fait très bien._ »

« _Les avez-vous aidé ?_ » demanda Albus, une fois calmé.

« _Je leur ai trouvé des photos de moldus. Pour les idées et les enchantements, ils ont fait tout le boulot. Pas mal, hein ?_ »

Les deux acquiescèrent. Nous passâmes dix minutes à disserter de tout et de rien et du fait que Lily avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Puis dix autres à trouver une excuse en buvant du café pour le fait que je sois resté pour parler avec le directeur. Je me levai et pris congé des deux.

« _Au fait. J'allais oublier. L'enchantement est censé durer 24 heures. Ne leur enlevez pas ça, ils ont travaillé dur._ »

Ils approuvèrent et Minerva soupira.

« _S'ils pouvaient travailler aussi dur pour leurs études …_ »

Je partis et retrouvai ma classe plongée en plein travail de potions. J'avais pris un air de circonstance. L'excuse concernait une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de ma famille. Je le dis en trois mots aux maraudeurs qui me laissèrent tranquille. J'entendais les autres murmurer autour de nous, admiration, jalousie, respect … La seule qui ne partageait pas la joie générale était Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

_**De biens étranges humains …**_

Trois jours. Trois jours que Lily s'était murée dans le silence le plus total face aux maraudeurs. Elle semblait totalement indifférente à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était qu'elle ne me parlait pas non plus. Elle me lançait parfois de drôles de coups d'œil que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. J'avais demandé à Axelle de se renseigner aussi discrètement que possible sur cet étrange comportement. La seule chose que cette idiote avait rapporté était « Beeeen, j'sais pas moi … ». Non mais je vous jure, à quoi ça sert d'envoyer un espion chez ces choses bizarres que sont les humains s'il n'est même pas capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour espionner correctement. En même temps, je sais, je parle de La Poisse. Mais elle n'est pas censée être stupide, juste maladroite. Je lui expliquai le plus calmement possible comment utiliser quelques canaux psychiques pour savoir ce que pensait notre jeune amie. Elle hocha la tête et revint quelques heures plus tard, toute guillerette.

…

Cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Cette face de mollusque sans cervelle avait fait un tour dans un cerveau, oui très bien, mais pas dans le bon. Tout ce qu'elle avait récolté était des avis sur le (mauvais) maquillage de ses copines et que le vert gazon serait à la mode pour cet hiver. Incroyable !

« _Ça ne t'as pas paru bizarre que Lily ait ce genre de pensées ?_ » demandai-je, essayant de garder un visage relativement impassible, contrairement à mon humeur qui grimpait allégrement les montagnes de la colère. Et une ire divine, croyez-moi, ça peut monter haut. Et faire de gros dégâts.

« _Beeen, j'ai pas voulu … euh …_ »

Elle se tut, sachant très bien que plus elle en disait, plus elle s'enfonçait. Bras croisés, doigts crispés sur mes manches, j'attendais la suite.

« _Hum, jevoulaispassavoir, en fait. Vous comprenez, c'est pas très éthique ce que je faisais et hum …_ »

« _… Peux... .tu… répéter ?_ » J'essayai de ne pas laisser exploser cette fureur qui, je le sentais, s'apprêtait à arriver au sommet.

« _C'est pas très bien, ce qu'on accomplit, vous savez, Jack. Epier les gens et tout … Hum_»

« _…_ »

J'explosai. Littéralement.

« _MAIS !!! BOUGRE D'ANDOUILLE !!!!_ » Je suffoquais tellement ma rage était grande. « _POURQUOI TU CROIS QU'ON A DES POUVOIRS ? POUR S'AMUSER DANS LES SOIREES ?_ »

J'enchaînais avec quelques insultes bien senties que je préfère ne pas écrire ici, les âmes sensibles et les cardiaques pourraient avoir des problèmes. Ma magie explosait autour de moi en étincelles dorées à cause de l'immense irritation que je ressentais contre elle. Une chaise se brisa contre un mur et La Poisse alla s'abriter sous une table. Son comportement de bécasse et le fait de la voir amplifiait ma férocité. Toute ma frustration de ne pas réussir cette mission, d'avoir un tel boulet à porter et d'être incapable de comprendre le fonctionnement de simples étudiants ressortaient. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, encore moins à me contrôler.

« _Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ah, Jack, il me semblait bien que cela ne pouvait être que vous, pour occasionner de tels dégâts aux murs de ce château. Pensez à vous maîtriser, mon garçon, vous effrayez votre chère cousine. Voyons, Jack, cessez de faire l'enfant ! Allons. Inspirez, expirez, inspirez, expirez._ »

Ma furie retomba lentement tandis qu'Albus continuait de m'ordonner de respirer. De longues et profondes respirations. L'absurdité de la situation me fit éclater de rire, un rire nerveux, que je n'arrivais pas à contenir. Albus s'était assis sur une chaise et attendait que j'arrête. Je repris doucement mon calme et cherchait le boulet des yeux. J'espérais que je ne l'avais pas blessée, j'aurais eu du mal à l'expliquer à Dieu le Père … Et je me serais fait massacrer.

_« J'ai dit à cette chère Axelle de partir. Elle était très choquée, Jack. Je crois que vous devriez lui présenter vos excuses._ »

Je le regardais. Il était sérieux.

« _Quoi, cette décérébrée ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? C'est à cause d'elle que je suis entré dans une rage folle._ »

«_ Pas seulement, d'après ce que j'ai vu. C'est normal qu'elle fasse autant de bêtises._ »

« _Pourquoi, parce que c'est La Poisse ? La belle excuse !_ »

« _Non. Parce que vous vous êtes mis beaucoup trop de pression, à vous et à Axelle. Vous devriez songer à vous relaxer et à profiter du temps que vous passez ici. Je veux dire, vraiment profiter, sans penser tout le temps à votre mission. Faites des bêtises avec ces jeunes gens, courez, riez. Vous verrez, vous percevrez la situation d'un œil neuf._ »

Je le re-regardais. Il était toujours sérieux.

« _Mon_ _idée de la détente est très loin de ce que je peux avoir ici. _»

Albus se leva.

« _Oui. Du sable chaud, de l'alcool et une belle fille ne sont pas les seuls moyens de se délasser. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. Et vous devriez le savoir Jack : il faut parfois embrasser des crapauds avant de trouver son Prince Charmant._ »

Je considérais très attentivement son dos tandis qu'il quittait posément la salle. Etait-il devenu fou ? Les histoires de contes de fées, ce ne sont que des livres qu'on a écrit pour … euh … Hum … des humains, nous écoutent. Donc je vais éviter de finir ma phrase. Non, vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir !

Je retournais à notre salle commune, pensif. Lily était installée à une table, seule, dans un coin. James lui lançait parfois des regards malheureux. Son indifférence à son égard lui était insupportable. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et vint m'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête et replongea aussitôt dans ses parchemins. J'avais plus d'une corde à mon arc et j'étais plus têtu qu'elle.

« _Alors, Lily Jolie, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?_ »

Elle agita sa main comme elle le ferait pour chasser un insecte. Bon, on peut la jouer soft, encore un peu.

« _Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me lancer des regards quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? _» Je me penchai sur la table. « _Aurais-tu une confession à me faire ?_ » J'avais pris une voix sensuelle.

Je vis sa main se crisper sur son stylo. Je décidai de continuer dans cette voie.

« _Tu sais, si tu veux embrasser quelqu'un pour t'entraîner, je suis tout à fait prêt à me sacrifier pour …_ »

Elle relava la tête si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

« _Tu peux arrêter de débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi ?_ »

Ses joues étaient rouges.

« _J'ai enfin droit à une réaction !_ » Je souris, content de moi. « _Alors ?_ »

Elle me regarda hésitant entre la colère et la curiosité.

« _Alors quoi ?_ »

« _Tu veux que je t'apprenne à embrasser pour … tu sais …_ »

Elle fit une moue et je captai un signe de James.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de leçons, merci bien. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas d'humeur._ »

« _Lily Jolie, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais il faut que tu le saches, tu me saoules !_ »

Elle resta la bouche ouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je vis ses iris émeraude virer au vert sombre.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Toi et tes humeurs, vous me fatiguez. Trois jours, très chère. Trois jours sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est plaisant pour ceux qui t'entourent et …_ »

« _ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!!_ »

Je me carrai dans ma chaise. Enfin, j'avais une réaction. Quand elle aurait fini de vider son sac, on pourrait peut-être parler. Elle sortit tout en vrac, qu'on l'emmerdait, qu'elle en avait marre de toujours nous courir après pour nous empêcher de faire des bêtises plus grosses que nous. Je ricanais.

« _Pour ce que ça marche …_ »

« _QUOI ?!!! ENFLURE !!!! JE VEUX VIVRE MA VIE, BORDEL. PAS LA PASSER A VOUS MATERNER !_ »

Elle se rassit dans sa chaise, rouge et essoufflée. Je la regardais. Elle prit tout à coup conscience du silence impressionnant qui nous entourait et du fait que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle croisa les bras et tourna la tête pour éviter toutes ces paires d'yeux.

« _C'est bon, les enfants, circulez, le spectacle est fini ! _» James avait parlé et désormais tout le monde l'écoutait. « _Dites merci à la dame et reprenez vos activités._ »

Lui-même se rassit et reprit sa conversation avec Sirius et les autres le plus naturellement du monde. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de me faire un discret signe de victoire et d'hocher la tête. Progressivement, la salle commune revint à son niveau sonore normal. Lily me regarda.

« _Content ?_ »

« _Oui. Au moins, je sais ce qui te dérangeait._ » Elle roula des yeux. « _Et du coup, je peux m'excuser._ » Elle fronça les sourcils. « _Je vois que mon attitude te dérangeait, ce que je savais mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Donc je m'excuse. Mais je dois te prévenir : je ne changerai pas pour des beaux yeux. Et j'ajouterai un conseil : vis ta vie, ma belle. Arrête de préoccuper de ce qu'on fait. Profite du temps que tu passes ici et avec … tu sais._ »

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Et eut un sourire timide.

« _Merci, Jack. Tu as peut-être raison. C'est juste dur de les voir faire autant de bêtises quand on connait leur potentiel._ »

« _Laisses les faire. Ils arrêteront quand ils seront prêts, crois-moi. Et ce n'est pas en les poursuivant avec menaces brandies au bout de la baguette que tu les feras changer. _»

Elle hocha la tête. « _Je vais essayer._ »

« _Cool. Je dois te demander quelque chose. J'aimerais rencontrer Aiden. C'est possible ? Pour t'aider, j'ai besoin de le connaître un peu mieux_. »

« _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au risque de me répéter, merci._ »

« _De rien, ma jolie. Et reconnais que leur blague était franchement bonne. _»

Elle éclata de rire, un son que personne n'avait entendu depuis longtemps. Des visages étonnés se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis James en adoration devant le spectacle de sa Lily riant aux éclats, tête rejetée en arrière, yeux brillants. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Et un éclair de jalousie le traverser. Il aurait aimé être celui qui la faisait rire. Dans ce cas-là, c'était vraiment grâce à lui, juste, il ne le savait pas. Lily se calma et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« _J'avoue que c'était très impressionnant. Et qu'ils aient dû garder ces accoutrements durant 24 heures étaient bien trouvé. Ça leur a fait les pieds à tous ces sangs purs._ »

J'ouvris mon sac et mes livres mais un regard insistant sur ma nuque me déconcentrait. Je relevai la tête et localisai bientôt la source de cette nuisance : La Poisse. Assise seule dans un coin, yeux brillants d'avoir pleuré, et en même temps, en me guignant, du respect. C'est vrai que j'avais été un peu dur avec elle tout à l'heure.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ta cousine. Elle est arrivée en pleurs dans la Salle et n'a rien voulu dire à personne. Elle s'est juste réfugiée là-bas._ »

« _Je m'en occupe._ »

Je fis une courbette à Lily et rejoignit La Poisse.

« _La Poisse ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ » Bon, ok, je m'en voulais un peu pour tout à l'heure, mais pas au point de le lui dire. Elle allait se croire tout permis après. Elle me lança un regard de chien battu.

« _Je fais toujours tout foirer, je suis trop nulle. _» Et les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Je lui tendis un mouchoir.

« _Ok, ok, ok. Tu fais tout foirer, c'est vrai._ » Ses larmes empirèrent. Bon, j'étais pas très douée pour la consoler. « _Mais t'es La Poisse, donc c'est normal. C'est ton pouvoir. Et parfois ça peut aider. _» Elle releva la tête et soupira.

« _Non, je suis juste trop nulle. Je ne peux même pas vous aider._ »

Face à sa mine vraiment désolée, ses yeux rouges et sa façon de m'observer comme si elle était vraiment le 36e dessous, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Et le souvenir de notre première rencontre me revint. Ses yeux brillants de curiosité et de joie, son dynamisme, sa façon de toujours essayer et de tout faire foirer. Mais elle recommençait toujours, toujours persuadée qu'elle finirait par y arriver. Et là, elle ressemblait à un pauvre jouet cassé, abandonné dans un coin, sans ressort.

« _Je suis désolé. _» Les mots me surprirent moi-même. Je les avais dits, et je m'apercevais que j'étais sincère en plus. Elle me regarda comme une des huit merveilles du monde. Aïe.

« _Merci. Je vous promets que je vais vous aider. Je … Je …_ »

« _Attends une minute. Respire, La Poisse. Tout ce que tu vas faire pour le moment, c'est me laver ce joli minois et te concentrer sur tes devoirs. Et dès demain, on essayera de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Ok ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, plus dynamique. Je secouai la tête. J'avais beau l'avoir remise sur pieds, elle restait La Poisse. En allant dans le dortoir, elle réussit à se prendre un pied dans le tapis et à se cogner contre un mur. James me rejoignit quelques instants après et s'affala dans le fauteuil près du mien. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il voyait parfaitement Lily. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Super. C'était vraiment ma soirée. Tout le monde venait me voir pour être consolé. Et moi, personne n'allait me consoler ? Il s'arrêta sur les courbes voluptueuses que les robes dessinaient et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« _Hey, Roméo. Tu comptes soupirer comme ça pendant longtemps ?_ »

Sans détourner le regard, il me répondit un « _hein ?_ » blasé.

J'attendis en silence que James s'arrache de sa contemplation divine. Au bout de dix minutes, il fronça les sourcils.

« _C'est qui, Roméo ?_ »

Ouah, il avait fallu dix minutes pour que ma phrase traverse ses oreilles et le mur de son cerveau avant de former une phrase cohérente.

« _Un idiot qui s'est suicidé pour sa belle. Il avait oublié la moitié des informations en route._ »

James coupa le contact visuel avec sa belle. Un nouveau « _Hein ?_ », d'interrogation, cette fois-ci, me fut adressé.

« _Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce-que tu as, vieux ?_ »

« _Pourquoi Lily est-elle autant en colère après nous ? Je veux dire, nos blagues l'ont toujours fait rire, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais là, c'était horrible._ »

« _Je sais. Elle m'a avoué que ça l'avait fait rire. Je crois qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée. Et tu sais ce que c'est, avec la fatigue, on a tendance à tout amplifier._ »

Il m'adressa un étrange rictus, mi-désespéré, mi-autre chose.

« _C'est cool que t'es réussi à la faire parler._ » Un silence, un nouveau regard. « _J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi. Que ce soit à mes mots qu'elle rie à gorge déployée, que ce soit avec moi que ses yeux brillent, que son sourire chaleureux me soit adressé. _» Il eut une moue désabusée. Un soupir. « _Je ne crois pas que cela arrivera._ »

Il semblait tellement, tellement malheureux en cet instant que je fus sur le point de tout lui avouer. Avant de me retenir. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir dans le cours de l'histoire de cette façon-là.

« _Je suis sûre qu'un jour, elle rira pour toi, vieux. Tu la connais. Et je sais qu'elle vous apprécie. Crois tu vraiment qu'elle aurait fait tout ce manège pour des gens dont elle se fiche éperdument ?_ »

Il considéra ma phrase pendant un moment. Et redressa les épaules.

« _T'as raison, en plus. Je finirais par la conquérir, ma Lily-jolie !_ »

Il bomba le torse, comme le jeune prétentieux qu'il était. J'eus envie de lui dégonfler les chevilles mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le garder dans cet état d'optimisme béat. Il serait plus facile à manipuler.

« _Oui, et je crois que tu pourrais commencer maintenant. En allant t'excuser._ »

Un regard d'incompréhension. Encore. N'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Pourtant, toute la salle commune y avait assisté.

« _Pour quoi faire ?_ »

« _Parce qu'elle aimerait, qu'une fois de temps en temps, vous la preniez en compte, réellement. Ça la changerait de voir que vous pouvez aussi comprendre que ça ne l'amuse pas de vous couvrir ou de vous éviter le renvoi._ »

« _Non ! Je refuse. Quoi, depuis quand c'est pas bien de faire rire les gens ? On met juste un peu de bonne humeur dans ce château, rien de plus. Donc, non, non, non et non !_ »

« _De quoi, non ?_ » Les autres maraudeurs venaient de nous rejoindre. James leur expliqua rapidement mon idée. Sirius soutint son pote sans réserve et surenchérit sur le fait que la joie n'a pas à s'excuser. Définitivement non. La moutarde me monta au nez et je claquai une main sur la table. Je me levai et tendis cette même main à James. Je la lui serrais et me lançait dans une tirade venimeuse.

« _Tu sais quoi, t'as raison. J'en ai ma claque de vos égos mal placés et de votre prétention à la con. J'essaye juste de vous aider parce que je vous trouve sympathique. Je te signale que moi, j'ai entendu les deux versions donc je peux juger correctement. Maintenant, tu ne veux pas améliorer les choses ? Ça te regarde. Mais félicitations, c'était peut être ta dernière chance d'arranger tes relations avec elle._ »

Un silence stupéfait suivit ma déclaration et je partis d'un pas rageur hors de la salle. Lily tenta de m'arrêter pour une histoire d'heures et de couvre-feu mais mon simple regard la dissuada de me retenir. Sa dernière phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Au moment où je franchissais le portail, j'entendis Remus dire que je n'avais pas tort. Je souris malgré moi et me promit d'avoir une discussion avec le garçon. Mais comme je ne voulais pas gâcher ma sortie, je ne retournai pas sur mes pas.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, qui j'éspère continue de vous amuser. Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à comprendre cette histoire de jours qui apparaissent quand on enregistre un document, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre si je dois m'en inquiéter ou non. Merci d'avance.

Samikitty


	14. Chapter 14

**Les ennuis commencent ? **

« _Hey !_ »

Je me retournai, les excuses que j'avais préparées venant mourir sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était que Lily qui me courait après dans le couloir. Elle me rattrapa, essoufflée.

« _Ben dis donc, quand tu marches, tu marches, toi ! Et je t'ai appelé trois fois avant que tu répondes._ »

Elle me regarda, curieuse. Je lui répondis d'un grognement et attendit la suite.

« _Aiden est d'accord pour te rencontrer. Comme on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, j'ai proposé un verre aux Trois Balais. Ça te convient ?_ »

« _Parfait._ »

Lily m'attrapa brusquement le bras et son sourire brillant me fit mal au cœur.

« _Tu te rends compte ? Grâce à toi, je suis allée proposer un verre à Aiden ! C'est la première fois que je faisais ça …_ »

« _Et quelles sensations ?_ »

Elle y pensa quelques secondes.

« _Grisant. Tu sais, comme quand tu réalises quelque chose que tu attendais de pouvoir faire depuis longtemps. Et libérateur. Je crois … je crois même que je serai capable de lui demander plus !_ »

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer ses propos. Même si cela m'exaspérait, j'avais compris que la braquer n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire marcher notre gentille fleur de Lys. Il valait mieux l'encourager à faire ses propres expériences parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir par elle-même.

« _Tant mieux. C'est une première étape_. »

Donc j'avais décidé de ne pas combattre Aiden et de l'aider, même. Elle s'apercevrait toute seule que cet id… qu'il n'était pas le bon. Elle me lança un autre regard plus appuyé et très attentif à ma petite personne. Je pris l'air le plus dégagé possible.

« _Au fait, jolie sortie hier au soir. Tu m'as presque fait peur. Je ne sais pas quand tu es rentré mais j'espère que ça va mieux. Les garçons étaient totalement déboussolés et n'ont parlé que de ça. Ils voulaient t'attendre, je crois, mais ils étaient trop fatigués. Alors ?_ »

« _Alors rien. Quand je les croiserai, je m'expliquerai avec eux. Je ne les ai pas vus au petit déjeuner, donc on n'a pas pu discuter. Et comme je n'ai pas les mêmes cours qu'eux ce matin, ... _»

Elle m'approuva et nos classes nous absorbèrent toute la matinée. Il est vrai qu'après ma sortie fracassante, je n'étais pas retourné au dortoir. Je m'étais réfugié dans nos appartements pour réfléchir. Allongé sur le confortable canapé, avec du café à volonté, j'avais repassé tous les événements dans ma tête, au calme. J'avais compris deux choses : ne pas brusquer Lily ; dégonfler vite fait les chevilles de James. Ça ne pourrait que les aider. J'allais donc rapidement m'atteler à cette tâche partielle avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et comme j'avais malgré tout besoin de la confiance des quatre gamins, je m'excuserais de mon comportement tout en n'en pensant pas moins. Je rejoignis la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner avec une certaine appréhension. Lily, toujours à mon côté, me serra le bras gentiment et me murmura des paroles d'encouragement. J'aperçus les quatre garçons et me dirigeai vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Je captai alors le regard confiant de Remus qui m'indiqua ma place d'un signe de tête. Je m'y glissais discrètement. Les trois autres ne m'avaient pas encore vu, absorbés par leur conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch. Remus se racla la gorge.

« _Les garçons, Jack est là._ »

Sirius et James se retournèrent d'un bloc et m'examinèrent de la tête aux pieds sans un mot. Je leur souris et entamait ma nourriture. Pourvu que ces gosses aux hormones gonflées à bloc ne soient pas trop vexés. Quelle belle excuse, quand même les hormones ! Puis je vis une main s'agiter sous mon nez. Relevant la tête de mon assiette, je croisai les yeux perplexes de James.

« _On t'a encore cherché une partie de la nuit, tu sais. Je sais pas où tu te caches, mais c'est introuvable ! Et pour hier au soir, c'est ok. » _Sur un regard appuyé de Remus, il ajouta entre ses dents,_ « etpeutêtre, t'avaisraison_ ».

« _Hein ?_ » Je savourai le fait de le faire répéter.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« _On est d'accord avec toi, vieux. Même si c'est dur à admettre. En tout cas, faudra vraiment que tu nous dises ou tu disparais, parce que même la carte des Maraudeurs ne peut pas te détecter._ »

Je fronçais les sourcils, la carte des maraudeurs ? Sirius venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard méchant.

« _Oh, c'est bon, les mecs, relax ! Jack est avec nous, non ? Faudrait quand même qu'il commence à savoir quelques trucs sur nos p'tites vies._ » La dernière phrase s'adressa plus particulièrement à Remus. Qui lui renvoya un avertissement silencieux.

« _Bon, tout est cool, donc ? Tant mieux. Mais je tiens à m'excuser moi aussi. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver aussi facilement. C'était idiot._ »

James haussa les épaules « _Bah, parfois, ça fait du bien et ça remet les choses en place. Tu sais, on a réfléchi après. Peut être que c'est vrai. Lily, pour nous, elle fait un peu partie du paysage. _» Je haussai un sourcil, amusé. James soupira de frustration. « _Je m'exprime mal, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?_ »

« _Oui. Un conseil, vieux, si tu vas t'excuser, ne lui sort pas qu'elle fait partie du paysage où elle t'arrache les yeux._ »

Un silence interloqué suivit ma déclaration et un fou rire se propagea comme une traînée de poudre entre nous, bientôt rejoint par la majorité de la table, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient. Nous passâmes une après-midi complice, et rien n'entama notre bonne humeur, ni les sarcasmes des serpents, ni la retenue dont Sirius écopa avec Minerva pour avoir voulu un peu trop bavarder avec le rang derrière lui. Mais nous évitâmes soigneusement le sujet Lily. C'était encore trop sensible pour qu'il revienne sur le tapis.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, ma première pensée fut que j'allais enfin rencontrer le fameux Aiden. La deuxième fut « _oups, comment cacher ça aux maraudeurs ?_ » Je restai allongé quelques minutes, tournant et retournant le problème dans ma tête. Je savais qu'ils étaient décidés à profiter de leur sortie pour refaire leur stock de farces et attrapes chez Zonko et compléter leurs réserves de sucreries. Pour le reste, mystère. Je ne m'étais pas étalé sur mes projets. Peut-être que si je leur mettais La Poisse dans les pattes, ils seraient trop occupés pour penser à aller boire un verre ? Non, même à eux je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ce serait trop pénible et je ne voulais pas gâcher leur journée. Pffff, mon bon cœur me perdra. Je profitai quelques minutes de plus de la chaleur douillette de mon lit mais aucune idée lumineuse ne vint me frapper. Je décidai de me lever pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je sortis le plus silencieusement possible tout en continuant de penser à mon affaire. La Poisse se trouvait déjà à table.

« _Salut cousine. Comment vas ce matin ?_ »

Elle me regarda, les yeux brillants. Aïe, le ressort était remonté à fond. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve le moyen de la diriger et ses incessantes bêtises pourraient m'aider.

« _Bien. J'ai pensé à ce que v… tu m'as dit hier. Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée que tu m'aides à m'entraîner._ »

« _T'entraîner à quoi ? _» Lily venait de se glisser à côté de nous et nous saluait tout en posant sa question.

« _Pour ses sortilèges. Axelle a perdu sa baguette récemment et a encore du mal à trouver la façon de faire fonctionner la nouvelle._ »

Axelle hocha la tête.

« _Je peux aussi t'aider, si tu veux._ »

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Je bus une gorgée de café et sentit mon cerveau accueillir le breuvage velouté avec un soupir de reconnaissance.

« _Il me semble, Lily, que je t'ai déjà dit que le surnom d'Axelle était La Poisse. Tu ne veux surement pas savoir ce qu'elle peut engendrer avec une baguette._ »

Lily me regarda, pantoise.

« _A ce point là ?_ »

« _J'en ai bien peur._ »

Je la vit ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait que je la détourne de ce sujet.

« _J'ai un problème pour notre rendez-vous, Lil'. Comment j'explique aux Maraudeurs que je fricote avec un Serpentard, même si c'est pour ton joli cœur ? _» Surtout si c'est pour ton joli cœur, ajoutais-je mentalement.

Elle referma sa bouche. La rouvrit. Et la referma.

« _Hum. C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé. On peut changer l'endroit du rendez-vous ?_ »

« _Je ne connais pas Pré au Lard, Lil'. C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux faire._ »

Elle plongea elle aussi dans son café. Le sirota lentement. Reposa sa tasse vide.

« _Réellement ? Je m'en contrecarre qu'ils me voient avec Aiden. Mais je sais que cela te posera un problème. Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? On se voit au déjeuner._ »

Elle se leva, heureuse et souriante, et sautilla d'un pas léger hors de la Grande Salle. Ce qui m'ennuya par-dessus tout fut l'attitude d'Aiden. Durant toute la sortie de Lily, je l'avais discrètement observé. Pas l'ombre d'une moquerie n'avait effleuré son visage tandis qu'il la regardait. Parmi le contre-jour de ce clair matin qui s'étirait autour de la table des Serpentards, je pouvais voir une certaine fierté et un immense respect envers Lily, dans ses yeux charmés. Deux choses qui sont essentielles pour qu'un amour éclose sur de bonnes bases. Affligé, je repris une tasse de café et éclatait de rire. Moi, le Dieu de l'Amour, déçu que deux personnes tombent amoureuses ? Allons, ça n'allait pas bien dans ma tête. J'avais besoin d'une distraction.

« _Prête pour notre premier entraînement, ma petite cousine ?_ »

La Poisse hocha la tête et me suivit en silence. Nos appartements seraient parfaits pour cette matinée. Je repoussai d'un claquement de doigts les fauteuils et aménageait un espace vide au milieu de la pièce. Et après réflexion, y ajoutait coussins et tapis moelleux.

« _Ok. Tu vas te placer au milieu et me montrer ce que tu sais faire avec ta magie basique._ »

Elle respira un grand coup et me regarda. Je levai un pouce en signe d'encouragement et déployai silencieusement un bouclier autour de moi. Elle ferma les yeux, leva une main tremblante et la laissa retomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit un sourire.

« _J'ai réussi ?_ »

J'attendis la suite en silence.

« _Jack, c'est pas drôle._ » Je regardais partout sauf elle. « _J'ai fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs. Je sais que je l'ai fait. Alors, arrêtez de le cacher. »_

Je soupirai. C'était vraiment une cause perdue.

« _La_ _Poisse. Pas de bouquet. Alors tu vas t'y remettre et me le faire apparaître, c'est clair ? _»

Dépitée, elle ne dit rien. Se concentra de nouveau. Des étincelles dorées coururent le long de ses doigts. Elle murmura quelques mots. Et malgré mon bouclier, je dus me jeter par terre. Un sort avait fusé et venait de s'écraser contre le mur de la salle, y creusant un léger sillon. Bien, ne nous énervons pas. Ne. Nous. Enervons. Pas. Je passai deux heures à essayer de faire rentrer dans son crâne de piaf le principe de base de la magie qui est de se concentrer sur ce qu'on fait. Mais là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause. J'errais ainsi dans les couloirs depuis dix bonnes minutes, retardant encore le moment de réintégrer la salle où j'avais laissé la Poisse s'entraîner seule.

« _Je_ _t'assures ! Carla, il m'a envoyé un bouquet ! Je suis sûre qu'il veut que je sorte avec lui._ »

Je tendis une oreille.

« _Oui, mais Ciss', tu sais même pas si c'est de lui, ce bouquet._ »

« _Et de qui veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, Ciss'. Je dis juste que ce bouquet n'est pas une preuve qu'il est amoureux de toi._ »

« _Mais, Carla ?! Et qui d'autre est assez fort pour faire apparaître un bouquet du néant, si ce n'est Lucius ?_ »

« _Narcissa, …_ »

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase, comme les voix s'éloignaient. Cet interlude me laissa pensif. Ainsi, elle avait réellement réussi à faire apparaître le bouquet. Apparemment il avait juste atterri entre les mauvaises mains. Je me demandais comment La Poisse avait accompli ce tour-là mais toute pensée cohérente se bloqua dans mon cerveau à l'entrée de la Salle. Un capharnaüm impossible à décrire était la seule expression qui me vint à l'esprit. Je cherchais La Poisse du regard et la vit gisant au milieu de cet indescriptible fouillis, inconsciente. Je me précipitai vers elle, inquiet de ce qu'elle avait pu encore inventer pour se retrouver dans cet état. Je fis apparaître de l'eau et lui en versait sur les tempes, la berçant doucement contre moi et me maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir laissée sans surveillance. Ses jolis yeux papillonnèrent et elle me fit un sourire fatigué.

« _J'ai … j'ai ré… réussi_ » parvint-elle à articuler avant de refermer ses paupières.

Je fronçai les sourcils et devant le manque évident d'explications m'appliquait à ranger la salle de quelques claquements de doigts afin d'installer confortablement ma coéquipière sur un canapé. Puis j'attendis qu'elle se réveille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la demoiselle émergea lentement, se redressa en position assise et me fit un franc sourire.

« _J'ai réussi, Jack !_ » Et d'un mouvement victorieux elle me tendit un œillet, fleur qu'elle avait tenue contre elle durant tout ce temps et que j'avoue n'avoir pas remarqué. Une pauvre petite fleur, rose et chiffonnée, comme preuve de sa première réussite. Je considérais ce … truc un moment puis la félicitait.

« _C'est un début, cousine. Il va falloir s'entraîner un moment encore avant que tu ne réussisses à canaliser ton énergie correctement, mais c'est bien. Evites de trop forcer la prochaine fois, d'accord ?_ »

Elle acquiesça, je mis la fleur sous verre pour la conserver et lui prouver qu'elle était arrivée à faire quelque chose de sa magie et nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle. J'attendais leplan de Lily avec une légère inquiétude. Je soupirais, les femmes qui m'entouraient pour le moment me donnaient plus de sueurs froides que de plaisir …

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Mouvements**

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes que je les attends et je déteste les gens qui sont en retard. A part si c'est moi, bien sûr. Je jette un regard torve au cocktail qui attend placidement devant moi puis à ma montre et je soupire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce délai signifie qu'ils se sont embrassés ou non. Je bois une gorgée et sent l'alcool chauffer allègrement mon œsophage. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ah, les voilà qui passent la porte. Ils ne se tiennent pas par la main. Bon signe ? Mauvais signe ? Je n'en sais rien. Et cela m'attriste. Où est passée ma fine psychologie qui m'a toujours servi dans mon job ? Lily semble discuter paisiblement, elle ne paraît ni brillante ni rien d'autre. Juste apaisée. Elle lance un regard dans la salle et entraîne Aiden vers une table libre. Je les épie encore un moment tout en sirotant mon verre. Puis je sors du bar pour reprendre mon apparence de collégien et faire mon entrée, en traînant des pieds, je l'avoue.

… Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais boire un mojito avec l'apparence d'un gamin aux hormones remontées à bloc ? … Vous vivez dans quel monde, vous ? Lily m'aperçoit et me fait un signe. Trois bieraubeurres sont sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu pour empêcher les Maraudeurs de faire leur rituel arrêt aux Trois Balais mais son plan a intérêt à être plus que bon, je dirais même retors. Quoique, à bien y penser, quand sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, elle m'avait glissé un « _Rendez-vous à 3h30, aux Trois Balais _», son œil brillait de bien étrange façon. Je n'avais pu approfondir la discussion, elle avait été happée par ses amies et moi par les Maraudeurs. Une autre partie de mon cerveau, une petite voix que j'aurais bien écrasée, s'inquiétait aussi pour ma cousine que j'avais laissée seule à Poudlard, après le déjeuner. Pourvu qu'elle ne déclenche pas de catastrophes !

La dernière partie de mon esprit se concentrait sur Aiden qui me regardait m'installer sans animosité. Il est parfait ce type ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi, il pourrait réagir, bon sang ! Je l'avais presque humilié avec l'aide involontaire de ma cousine et il me tendait la main ? Par tous les Dieux que je connais, mais de qui est-il l'engeance ?

« _Salut, je suis Aiden. On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter l'autre fois, puisque je me suis … disons … retrouvé caché derrière une montagne de nourriture._ » Et il prenait ça à la rigolade ? Désespérant.

« _Moi, c'est Jack. Mais je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit. Ah, et navré pour ma cousine, elle est très maladroite._ »

« _C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est oublié de toute façon._ »

« _Euh … Humm._ » Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Difficile à croire mais vrai. « _T'as l'air d'un mec sympa et intelligent. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches à Serpentard ? Tu devrais être chez les Serdaigles._ »

Il eut un nouveau sourire tranquille.

« _En fait, j'ai failli y aller. Mais le choixpeau a préféré m'envoyer chez les Verts et Argents. Pour développer mes talents de tacticien, a-t-il dit._ »

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! J'aurais une petite discussion avec ce vieux grigou de chapeau mou doté d'un exceptionnel cerveau.

« _Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_ »

« _Que j'ai réussi à trouver grâce auprès de la plus jolie fille de Poudlard._ »

Et Aiden couvrit la main de Lily de la sienne tout en lui souriant.

« _Oh ? Euh … oui, je vois. Euh …_ »

Lily, qui parfois lançait des coups d'œil à la Salle, sans doute pour s'assurer que les Maraudeurs n'entraient pas, interrompit ma pathétique tentative de conversation.

« _Jack ? Amandine vient d'entrer._ »

« _Oh merde ! Euh, je veux dire … Enfin bref, excusez-moi._ »

Lily me jeta un regard curieux et se contenta de me montrer une sortie de secours du doigt. Sauf que … Trop tard. Amandine avait aperçu Lily (maudit soit les cheveux roux !) et venait de me reconnaître.

« _Jack ! Lily ! Bonjour. Que faites-vous là ? Oh, et bonjour._ »

Elle tendit la main à Aiden qui se présenta et l'invita à se joindre à nous.

« _Avec plaisir. Alors, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ? Vous savez quoi, j'ai vu un truc bizarre tout à l'heure. Sirius courait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et cherchait où se cacher_. »

Un sourire fugitif de satisfaction passa sur le visage de Lily tandis qu'elle répondait de manière trop nonchalante pour être honnête.

« _Ah oui ? Curieux, vraiment._ »

Amandine se lança dans la description de son après-midi tout en se collant à moi. Ce babillage qu'auparavant je trouvais charmant, m'insupportait désormais. Mais vu qu'Aiden s'était lui aussi mis à parler, je me contentais de rester à ma place tout en buvant ma bieraubeurre. J'écoutais et observais. Et là, je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Lily, qui avait toujours sa main sous celle d'Aiden, la retira. Aiden lui lança un regard de biais et replongea dans sa conversation animée avec Amandine sur les différences entre maisons. Quoi ? Pour vous, c'est peut-être un détail mais ça voulait dire beaucoup à mes yeux. La conversation s'éteignit tranquillement et chacun médita tout en buvant.

« _Je crois que nous devrions y aller. Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer au château, de toute façon. _»

En sortant, j'offris galamment à Amandine de porter ses sacs d'une main (heureusement, elle n'en avait que deux) et mon bras de l'autre. Nous partîmes gaiement mais quelque chose me refroidit.

Je vis, de mes yeux vis, Lily prendre le bras d'Aiden. Elle lui parlait, penchée vers lui, les yeux brillants, complètement inconsciente du monde autour d'elle. Je souris bravement à Amanda mais j'étais totalement confus. Une fois elle enlève sa main et une autre, elle prend l'initiative ? A quel jeu jouait-elle ? J'allais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec la donzelle qui commençait à me courir sur le haricot. Je me séparais d'Amanda dans le Hall avec la promesse de la retrouver plus tard et attendit que Lily finisse sa conversation pour daigner me rejoindre. Nous gravîmes en silence les volées d'escaliers qui nous conduisaient à nos quartiers. Je refusais d'entamer la conversation et Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais un fugitif sourire passait sur ses lèvres par moments, sourire qui s'accentua alors que nous approchions de notre salle commune. Puis juste avant de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je la suivis, étonnée de son manège.

« _Ah, Jack ! Enfin, tu es là. Lily ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider, peut-être._ »

La Poisse nous avait sautés dessus à nos premiers pas dans la salle chauffée agréablement par un bon feu. Mais déjà ma cousine nous avait pris par le bras et nous entraînait vers les canapés. Lily semblait retenir à grand-peine un fou rire et la Poisse parlait trop vite. Puis je découvris la scène. Les quatre Maraudeurs, recroquevillés dans un coin, les yeux hagards, la mine effrayée, pâles.

« _Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, Jack. Je les ai trouvés, errant à la queue leu leu sur le chemin de Poudlard. J'ai eu la plus grande peine du monde à les ramener. Et ils se sont précipités dans ce coin sombre, s'y sont serrés et refusent d'en bouger depuis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._ »

La Poisse avait aidé les Maraudeurs ? Voilà qui méritait une croix blanche dans mes annales. Je jouais un moment avec la pensée de savoir comment elle avait pu les reconduire sans gaffes. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Lily s'approcha d'eux et tous eurent le même mouvement de recul. Des mots franchirent les lèvres de Sirius que j'étais incapable de comprendre.

« _Filles… peur…courir…blondes…_ »

Puis il se tut. C'était à la fois impressionnant et pathétique de les voir ainsi. Les quatre Maraudeurs, les gloires de cette école, réduites à ce tas de choses tremblotantes. Je me tournai vers Lily. Un éclat particulier dessinait son regard.

« _Tu peux aller prévenir Pomfresh ? Et lui dire de venir ?_ »

Quoique, une élève, même Préfète en chef, ne la ferait surement pas bouger. Il valait mieux que je me dévoue.

« _Non, en fait, je vais y aller._ »

Lily, à demi-tournée, m'adressa une question silencieuse mais vint sagement prendre place près des garçons. Qui se renfoncèrent dans leur coin sombre.

_« Je dirais qu'une potion de Confusion les a mis dans cet état. Mais celui qui a fait ça est très fort._ »

Lily les observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Je soupirai. Je subodorai un coup fourré de sa part à elle. Mais il y aurait des conséquences. Il y en a toujours. En sortirait-elle indemne ? Là était toute mon inquiétude tandis que je parcourais les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, pensif.

*************************************************

« _Nonmaisc'estpasvrai. Nonmaisc'estpasvrai_ ! »

Cela faisait deux heures (deux heures !) que je regardais Pomfresh s'agiter en tous sens tout en grommelant.

« _Quim'afoutudesimbécilespareils ?_ »

Elle se redressa du lit de Sirius et vint s'écraser sur une chaise près de moi. Gigota pour trouver une assise plus confortable. Grommela. Soupira.

« _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont !_ » laissa-t-elle tomber très calmement.

Lily qui entrait à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie, pâlit et baissa la tête.

« _Et je dois ajouter qu'en 20 ans de pratique de médicomagie, personne ne m'avait posé une énigme de ce niveau._ »

Je demandai des précisions.

« _Eh bien …_ » Elle fronça les sourcils. « _Je reconnais tous leurs symptômes, je sais comment les traiter mais aucun des antidotes qui fonctionne habituellement ne marche sur eux. _» « _C'est très étrange_ » ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Elle nous lança un regard aigu. « _Pas d'idées ? Non ? Alors ne restez pas dans mes pattes et allez vous coucher. Vous ne faites que me gêner._ »

Devant la protestation que Lily commençait à émettre, elle se radoucit.

« _Miss Evans, je vous promets que je vais prendre soin de vos amis, comme toujours. Allez dormir, il ne sert à rien que j'ai deux malades de plus sur le dos._ »

Elle nous chassa gentiment.

« _Eh bien, quelle journée, hein ? Lily ? Lily !!_ »

« _Quoi ? Oh, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais._ »

Je la regardais. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Ok. Quand la douceur ne marche pas, plus qu'une chose à faire. J'attrapai vivement son poignet et l'entraînai vers la première classe vide à notre portée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà je l'avais assise sur une chaise et m'étais adossée à la porte, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Me regarda avec de grands yeux. Et fronça les sourcils.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que tout ceci signifie ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce-que tu parles bien, chère Lily_. » me moquais-je doucement.

« _Tu sais que les tentatives de kidnapping …_ »

Je me mis à rire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« _Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit de si drôle ?_ »

« Une _tentative de kidnapping ? Ne sois pas ridicule, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste des réponses. Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose aux garçons. Je veux savoir quoi._ »

Une lueur d'admiration passa dans son regard. Quoi ? Parce que j'avais deviné ? Allons, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Son visage se ferma.

« _Non. Je n'y suis pour rien._ »

« _Ne joue pas à ça._ »

« _Je n'y_ _suis pour rien. Pourquoi ce serait moi d'abord ? Ils ont des ennemis, tu sais._ »

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« _Lily. Lily. Lily. On sait tous les deux que toi seule a pu réaliser ce coup-là. Tu en as les capacités et l'intelligence._ »

Un silence. Regard hostile.

« _Non._ »

« _Bien._ » Je me décollai de la porte et l'ouvrit. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, je me retournai et lui lançai : « _tu sais que je sais. Mais ton plus gros problème dans les jours à venir ne sera pas moi. Attends-toi à des conséquences. Et cette fois-ci, je n'y pourrais rien._ »

Je claquai la porte et partis dans mon dortoir, furieux. Le dimanche s'étira en longueur. Entre mes fréquents allers et retours de la Salle Commune à l'infirmerie pour m'entendre dire que l'état des garçons était stationnaire et mon jeu du _qui sera le plus borné_ avec Lily, je m'ennuyais. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Les garçons étaient trop intelligents pour ne pas comprendre. Et Lily trop stupide pour admettre que je lui offrais mon aide. Je soupirai en regardant le feu. De gros problèmes en perspective et quelque chose d'irréparable pourrait se produire.

J'observai Lily à la dérobée assise près d'une fenêtre, faisant semblant de lire un gros livre poussiéreux. Nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole de la journée. Je savais qu'à ce petit jeu-là je gagnerais, j'avais plus de 10 000 ans d'expérience derrière moi. Mais en cette fin de journée déclinante, je n'en étais plus aussi sûr. Têtue la gamine, extrêmement coriace. Je me demandai même si une divinité quelconque n'était pas en train de l'aider. Je sentais sa peur parce que mes paroles avaient fait leur effet. Mais si elle venait me voir, elle acquiesçait à mon juste raisonnement la concernant. J'étais tendu, inquiet. Mais je ne le montrai pas et je crois que j'y arrivais assez bien. Je me levai, pour une fois encore, faire l'aller-retour qui avait été mon quotidien aujourd'hui.

« _Attends ! Tu vas à l'infirmerie ? Je t'accompagne._ »

Lily m'avait rejointe devant la porte. J'haussai les épaules et me traînais en direction de l'antre de Pomfresh. Si Lily voulait parler, je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche. Je regardais fixement devant moi. Et l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration.

« _Tu as révisé l'examen de sortilèges pour demain ?_ »

Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Devant ma tête d'ahuri, elle éclata de rire puis redevint sérieuse.

« _Alors ?_ »

« _Plus ou moins. Tu comptes répondre à mes questions ? _»

« _Plus ou moins._ »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ravalais de justesse une insulte.

«_ Professeur_ _Dumbledore ? Y-a-t-il un problème ?_ » La voix de Lily s'était mise à trembler.

En ouvrant la porte, nous étions tombés sur le directeur en pleine conversation avec Pomfresh. Il se tourna vers nous.

« _Ah, Lily, Jack ! Rassurez-vous. Nous discutions de l'éventualité d'emmener les quatre garçons à Sainte Mangouste mais apparemment ils ne risquent rien à rester ici._ »

**Juste de rester des légumes pour un moment encore**, pensais-je. Dumbledore laissa errer son regard sur les lits avant de s'arrêter sur Lily qui regardait partout sauf le directeur. Il fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se retint et nous salua. Pomfresh nous chassa au bout d'une demi-heure en nous enjoignant de ne plus l'importuner, merci.

Je restai pensif, allongé seul dans mon dortoir. Une idée flottait aux confins de mon esprit, ombre que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Ma nuit fut mauvaise. Des cauchemars me poursuivirent qui me laissèrent d'étranges impressions au réveil même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir. J'avais la sensation d'être dans du coton. Une bonne tasse de café allait sûrement m'aider à dissiper les nuées qui m'entouraient.

« _Ouh là, j'en connais un qui a eu une nuit agitée._ » La Poisse prenait un peu trop confiance en elle, pour oser me sortir des trucs pareils. Je grommelais et plongeais dans mon café.

« _Axelle, tu devrais éviter de lui parler. Il a l'air de vouloir sauter à la gorge de tout ce qui bouge ce matin._ » La Poisse retint un rire tandis que Lily me dédiait un sourire angélique. Sourire que j'aurais rentré dans sa petite gorge avec plaisir.

Les filles continuaient à m'observer tout en discutant de mon cas comme si je n'étais pas là. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis hier. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient-elles devenues aussi proches ? Je finis mon café, me levais, saluait les demoiselles et voulut sortir de la Grande Salle. Seulement, une jolie main m'attrapa le bras lorsque je passai à sa portée. Comme tout gentleman qui se respecte, je donnais mon attention à la jolie main et par extension, à sa propriétaire.

« _Attends, Jack. T'as vraiment une sale tête. Tout va bien ? Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour l'examen de ce matin._ » Lily soupira et ajouta _« Je connais quatre chanceux qui vont l'éviter._ »

Je me dégageai et repris ma route. Le regard navré de Pomfresh m'accueillit à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie. Je naviguais lentement d'un lit à l'autre ; navré pour les garçons, énervé contre Lily. En même temps, sacrément admiratif. Il fallait avoir une grande puissance magique pour réussir ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je soupirai. Il était temps que je me rende à cet examen de Sortilèges que j'allais faire semblant de passer. Le professeur me mettrait une note dans la moyenne de toutes les façons. Après tout, je n'étais pas un élève ordinaire. Je me demandais comment La Poisse allait s'en sortir. Il est vrai que j'avais oublié de lui révéler ce léger détail.

Je passais 10 minutes reposantes avec le Professeur de Sortilèges, un gentil jeune homme un peu timide. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de l'Ecole et bien sûr des garçons allongés à l'Infirmerie.

« _J'aurais aimé pouvoir les aider. Malheureusement, les potions ne sont pas de mon ressort._ »

Je lui serrais la main, il me rendit un sourire chaleureux et je sortis. Deux garçons révisaient dans le couloir, un peu plu loin.

« _Est-ce qu'un sortilège et une potion peuvent avoir des effets similaires_ ? »

Je passais près d'eux, léger. Le bruit décroissant de leurs voix m'accompagna alors que je me rendais à mon prochain cours.

« _Oui, dans quelques rares cas, les effets peuvent être les mêmes. Le traitement, lui, est totalement différent._ »

Enfin ! Il était l'heure de manger. J'avais une faim de loup et me sentais curieusement joyeux, mes orageux nuages dissipés. Je m'assis gaiement près des filles et humait avec appétit les mets tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Ce fut Lily qui m'aborda avec sa rengaine.

« _Alors cet examen ? _»

« _Ça allait. Et vous ?_ »

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle était la meilleure élève en Sortilèges. La Poisse sourit, pâle ce pendant. J'étais curieux de l'insistance de Lily à propos des Sortilèges. Je voulus lui demander mais les exquis fumets sortant des plats m'en avaient distrait. Je commençais à manger avant de sauter hors de mon banc et courir comme un dératé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ouvris la porte avec une telle force qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Pomfresh se retourna, prête à réprimander l'indécent personnage qui avait dérangé ce lieu sacré. Je m'appuyais au mur, essoufflé.

« _Contre … S … Con … Contre-sort._ » lançais-je. Pomfresh haussa un sourcil et m'apporta un verre d'eau tandis que je m'écroulais sur une chaise.

« _Contre-sort … sortilège … confusion._ »

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que je lui disais puis se rua vers les garçons, baguette levée, d'où déjà jaillissait des éclairs lumineux. Elle revint au bout de quelques instants.

« _Nous devons attendre la fin d'après-midi pour savoir. Le sortilège les a affaiblis. Brillante votre idée, Jack._ »

« _Une jeune fille à la rancune tenace me l'a soufflé._ » expliquais-je tout en la saluant.

Je retournais à la Grande Salle pour finir mon festin à peine entamé. Je voulus me rasseoir à table mais une foule compacte m'entraîna loin des aliments désirés vers une salle de classe. Lily s'assit à mes côtés et me glissa quelques nourritures.

« _C'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre._ »

« _Lily, Lily, Lily. Tu es brillante. Merci._ »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et entamai les restes avec délice tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard méfiant.

« _Tu es parti où, comme ça ?_ »

« _Lily chérie, je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous occupions d'un léger problème._ »

Une pause. Son regard se fit soupçonneux.

« _Aiden._ » ajoutais-je.

Sa tête surprise dût sans doute égaler la mienne, la veille. J'éclatai de rire. Elle cligna des yeux.

« _D'accord. Fin d'après-midi, ça te convient ?_ » demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

* * *

Je me suis aperçue de quelque chose dans mon histoire, je crois. Je parle beaucoup d'alcool dans ces chapitres. Donc, pardon. Et oui, soyez prudents quand vous buvez (Cupy, il a quelques avantages, c'est un Dieu; nous, pauvres humains, non.).

10


	16. Chapter 16

**Pas de danse**

Ah, que la vie est belle, vue de mon côté. Les garçons, sortis d'affaire, gambadent de nouveau en plein air et nagent dans leurs délires de vengeance contre celui qui leur a fait ça. Ils sont sûrs que c'est un vil Serpentard, et pour une fois, je refuse de les contredire. Lily semble reprendre pied et se rapproche d'Aiden, doucement mais surement. Bon, ça, ce n'est pas si bien. Mais la roue tourne, n'est-ce-pas ? Et je suis sûr que ce bâtard mijote quelque chose. Son sourire s'est fait moins franc dernièrement, ses yeux se parent d'ombres inquiétantes. Je surveille, je surveille, mais je me dois de laisser faire.

La Poisse semble enfin arriver à contrôler les bases de sa magie, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Bon, seulement lorsque je ne la stresse pas, mais enfin, j'aime tellement ça. C'est rigolo de la voir se planter juste parce qu'elle est effrayée. Sadique, moi ? Ne vous en déplaise, mes chers …

La vie est belle, et je me rends, tout guilleret, à mon prochain cours de runes, sourire aux lèvres et frétillant comme un jeune étourneau qui aurait arraché sa première proie aux griffes de l'amour. … Ou pas.

« _Salut Jack. On pourrait discuter ?_ »

Amanda vient de me gâcher mon après-midi. Elle est apparue de nulle part à l'angle du couloir, sortant des ombres et les griffes. Mon rayon de soleil s'évapore, happé par de sombres nuées, tout comme mon sourire qui s'efface lentement.

« _Bien sûr, ma douce. Un problème ?_ »

Je cherche désespérément et discrètement une échappatoire mais rien ne vient à mon secours. Pas l'ombre d'une jolie silhouette que je pourrais alpaguer en prétextant un devoir ou un autre. J'en viendrais même à implorer Rusard et sa chatte maudite, Miss Teigne.

« _Oui. Toi._ »

« _Moi ? Mais qu'est-je-fais, chère Amanda de mon cœur ?_ »

« _Tu me fuis. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Et je compte bien que tu me le dises_. »

Elle est devant moi, jambes bien plantées sur le sol, bras croisés, regard de furie, dur et sauvage. Je plains son futur mari. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis la referme. Une brusque envie de m'enfuir en courant me saisit à la gorge. Ben quoi ? Je suis le Dieu de l'Amour, moi, les ruptures, je ne sais pas gérer. Bon, allez, vite, trouvons une excuse. Un mouvement dans le coin de mon œil et mon après-midi s'éclaire de nouveau.

« _Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller en classe. Une préfète aussi consciencieuse que toi ne souhaiterait pas que je loupe des cours, n'est ce pas ?_ »

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, vaincue. Je m'élance alors vers ma salle, soulagé et pas du tout honteux. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je lui en ai plus appris que n'importe quel homme dans sa vie ne le fera jamais.

« _Il va falloir qu'on parle, Jack, et je suis sérieuse._ »

Je hoche la tête, lui envoie un baiser du bout des doigts et m'engouffre dans la salle, m'écroulant à ma place, soulagé. Puis Lily arrive, et je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Visage fermé, sourcils froncés, yeux verts étincelants de colère. Bon, peut-être que la vie n'est pas si belle que ça, mais je souris quand même comme un niais. Ma bonne étoile brille de mille feux, pourquoi bouderais-je mon plaisir ?

« _Nous sommes censés parler en fin d'après-midi mais si tu veux on peut commencer maintenant._ »

Silence

Bien. La demoiselle avait encore ses humeurs. Quelle casse-pieds ! Je l'observais du bout des yeux, à la dérobée. Tendue, sourcils froncés, lèvres serrées, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. J'haussais une épaule. Rien à faire. La Poisse m'adressa un signe silencieux pour me dire qu'elle voulait me parler le plus rapidement possible. Quelle idiotie ma petite aide avait-elle encore réalisée ? Elle semblait dans tous ses états. Une pointe d'inquiétude me parcourut mais je devais attendre la fin du cours.

« _Qu'y-a-t-il pour votre bon plaisir, ma chère cousine ?_ » La Poisse qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout fit un bond. Ce qui m'amusa beaucoup tandis que les feuilles de ses cahiers finissaient de se répandre autour de nous.

« _Jack ! Ce n'est pas drôle._ » La Poisse se mit à ramasser ses feuilles éparpillées. Bien sûr que si, c'est drôle, puisque c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, attendant la suite. La Poisse se releva, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux. Hmmm. Depuis quand pensait-elle à ça ? «_ De un, Jack, tu aurais pu m'aider. De deux, Lily est dans le pétrin. _»

« _…_ »

« _Je …_ » Elle se tut, laissant passer quelques élèves, les saluant vaguement. « _Elle s'est encore disputé avec les garçons._ »

« _Ce n'est pas une nouvelle_ » soupirais-je.

« _Oui mais là, c'est allé vraiment loin._ »

« _Loin comment ?_ »

« _Ils s'insultaient. Et insultaient leurs familles_. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Alors là, c'était autre chose. Tout le monde sait que les familles sont sacrées. Si ces deux-là plongeaient dans ce bourbier, alors les choses étaient vraiment mal barrées.

« _Et puis …_ » Quoi encore ? « _Je le sens mal pour Aiden. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ »

« _La Poisse !_ » Aboyais-je. « _Tes sentiments, je m'en carre comme de ma première flèche, tu comprends ça ? Alors tu te gardes tes sentiments pour toi._ »

Et je me dirigeai vers mon cours suivant, préoccupé. Même d'avoir engueulé La Poisse ne m'avait pas aidé. Et moi aussi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet Aiden de mes deux.

Bref, reprenons les faits dans l'ordre : un sorcier est amoureux d'une sorcière qui ne veut pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Alors à ce moment-là, je suis censé intervenir et aider les choses à suivre leur cours. Ce qui, jusqu'à ces deux enquiquineurs de première, se déroulait de façon plutôt paisible. J'arrivais, décochait deux-trois tours de magie, mettait des étoiles pleins les yeux de mes amoureux et rentrait peinard le soir, chasser la gracieuse beauté qui aurait l'honneur de partager ma couche. Et puis ces deux-là étaient arrivés et tout s'était mis à aller de travers. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'on m'avait collé La Poisse sur le dos.

« _Jack … Jack ! JACK !_ »

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux froids d'une Minerva en colère. Et une Minerva en colère, c'était quelque chose à éviter.

« _Bien. Pour avoir préféré conter fleurette à Morphée plutôt qu'à mon cours, vous serez en retenue ce soir_ ».

Silence total. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Je lève discrètement les yeux au ciel. Très fine, l'allusion. Vraiment.

« _Bien. Reprenons notre cours où nous l'avions laissé. Quant à vous, jeune homme, concentrez-vous !_ »

Je baissai la tête sur mes parchemins. J'avais fait une belle boulette. Mais bon, Minerva et moi allons passer notre soirée à jouer aux échecs et échanger quelques potins. Une agréable façon de passer le temps, en somme. Je retins un sourire de justesse. Et vit le petit mot que Lily venait de me faire passer. « _Rendez-vous dans une heure à la salle de classe vide 456 dans l'aile ouest_ ». Sois discret, ajoutait le petit mot. Comme si moi, je ne l'étais pas. La cloche retentit enfin. Pardon Minerva, vos cours sont captivants mais aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, lançant une excuse à la volée aux garçons qui voulaient me retenir. Je leur enverrais un parchemin plus tard. Bon dieu, où est cette maudite Aile Ouest ? Je m'arrêtais près d'un tableau où deux commères buvaient le thé. J'amorçais mon plus beau sourire.

« _Pardon mesdemoiselles. Croyez-bien que je sois navrée de vous déranger à cette heure indue mais pourriez-vous, je vous prie, indiquer à votre humble serviteur, la direction de l'Aile Ouest ?_ »

Les deux commères rabougries se regardèrent et se mirent à pouffer comme deux collégiennes. Oups, peut-être que j'y étais allé un peu fort. Le rouge leur monta aux joues, faisant légèrement fumer la peinture.

La plus ridée des deux ouvrit une bouche édentée dans une ébauche de sourire. A savoir si le sourire était charmeur ou destiné à me bouffer tout cru, je n'aurais su dire.

« _Jeune homme, je vois que la qualité de l'éducation dans cette école n'a pas tant baissé, finalement. Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore pour le féliciter de maintenir l'un des derniers bastions de savoir-vivre au sein de ces murs._ » L'autre hocha vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son amie.

« _Madame me fait trop d'honneur._ »

« _Bien. Pour vous rendre à l'Aile Ouest, il vous suffit de tourner à droite, de prendre l'escalier qui tourne vers le haut, de tourner encore à droite, de parcourir l'allée des armures de long en large puis de tourner à gauche deux fois. Enfin, vous serez arrivé._ »

« _Je vous remercie de ces conseils avisés mesdemoiselles. Oh, et puis-je vous demander de garder le plus grand secret au sujet de notre entrevue ? Vous m'obligeriez ?_ »

« _Bien entendu, jeune homme_. »

J'hochais la tête et partis le plus rapidement possible. Les explications de la dame n'étaient pas très claires. Pfiou, si j'arrivais à l'heure au rendez-vous, j'aurais beaucoup de chance.

« _Ah Jack, tu es là. Suis-moi, on va prendre un raccourci._ »

Lily m'attrapa le poignet d'autorité et m'entraîna vers une tapisserie rabougrie. Nous passâmes derrière et la demoiselle alluma une torche, parcourant les couloirs en silence, sachant visiblement ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout de 10 minutes de ce petit manège, nous débouchâmes dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux. Lily poussa une porte vermoulue et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. A mon plus grand étonnement, l'intérieur était propre, aménagé pour le travail et la détente. L'endroit dégageait une certaine chaleur, un confort qui nous enveloppait.

« _Du thé ?_ »

« _Lily_ ? _C'est toi qui a créé tout ça ? C'est impressionnant._ »

Elle balaya mon compliment d'un revers de main et m'invita à m'asseoir.

« _Alors, tu veux me parler d'Aiden ? Pourtant, tu l'as vu, non ?_ »

« _Oui. Une chose d'abord. Pourquoi m'attendais-tu dans le couloir ?_ »

« _Cette aile est désaffectée et difficile à trouver. C'est pour ça que je t'y est invité. Ici, on sera tranquille pour parler._ »

« _Merci._ »

Je bus une gorgée du thé brûlant qu'elle me remit en pensant à la magie déployée dans ce lieu. Cette gamine était encore plus puissante que ce que je pensais.

« _Alors ?_ »

« _Hum ? Oui, pardon. Oui, je veux te parler d'Aiden. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans que tu te fâches._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner mes prochains mots.

« _Je promets que je ne t'enverrais pas de sort._ »

« _Bien. Hum. Jecroisqu'Aidenestpaslebon._ »

Je rentrais la tête dans les épaules, attendant un sort qui ne vint pas.

« _Heu ? Tu dois être vraiment terrifié. J'ai rien compris._ »

Elle posa sa baguette sur le bureau à ses côtés, la pointant loin de moi.

« _Qu'est-ce-que tu penses d'Aiden ?_ »

« _Heu ? Jack ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais que lui et moi, on sort ensemble._ »

« _Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle._ »

Elle posa sa tasse sur le bureau. Et prit le temps de réfléchir.

« _Et bien, tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de poule à sauter partout et à rougir dès que je prononce son prénom. Où à ricaner bêtement dès qu'il me regarde. Mais je crois … je crois que je me sens bien quand il est là. Tu sais, réconfortée._ »

« _Ça ne me dit rien, ça. Ça ne me dit pas si tu l'aimes ou ce que tu ressens._ »

« _Je ne crois pas en l'amour, Jack._ » Mouais, tout le monde dis ça, pensais-je in petto. « _Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre où à tous ces trucs d'angelots. Je trouve ça ridicule._ » Merci, ajoutais-je en pensée.

« _Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation au sujet de l'amour. Je ne te parle pas de l'amour en général mais d'Aiden._ »

Elle me renvoya un long regard.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dises, Jack. Mais je sens que ça va être plus long que prévu et tu as une retenue._ »

Je souris. Et me calais sur ma chaise.

« _Je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas. Donne-moi un exemple._ »

« _Humm. Tu vois, quand je parle d'Amanda, je m'anime. Mes yeux brillent. Mon souffle se fait plus court. Chaque fois que je l'évoque, de tendres souvenirs remontent à la surface de ma mémoire. Des que je ne partagerais pas avec toi mais qui forment une relation. Une véritable relation. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant avec Aiden ?_ »

« _Qui es-tu pour me poser ce genre de questions ?_ » Elle se lève, fait les cent pas. « _Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas Aiden. Et tu penses qu'il est mauvais pour moi. _»

« _C'est tout à fait ça et tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver._ »

Elle se rassoit. Jette un regard tenté sur sa baguette. Réfléchis. Respire un grand coup.

« _D'accord. Tu veux une vraie conversation de filles, alors ? _» Le sarcasme ne m'atteint pas. Si elle savait. J'attends, ne la lâchant pas du regard, elle et sa baguette. Elle paraît si lasse tout à coup.

«_Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, Jack. Pour moi, un couple, c'est quelqu'un qui vous rassure et ne vous prends pas la tête. Qui est sympa avec vous. _» Elle pousse un soupir. « _Tu vois, tous ces trucs autour de la passion et de quelqu'un qui vous fait briller les yeux, ça me tente pas du tout. C'est trop prise de tête._ »

On se regarde. Et je me sens très triste pour elle. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa tour et la seule personne qui peut l'en sortir est James. Et elle a beaucoup trop peur pour seulement essayer. Ma magie aidant, je perçois enfin ce que toutes ces fioritures me cachaient. Sa peur de l'amour. Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle vient d'une famille aimante et supportive, elle a des amis, alors quoi ?

« _Les gens qui disent ça sont des peureux ou des idiots. A quelle catégorie appartiens-tu Lily ?_ »

Ma remarque froide la fait sursauter et ses yeux verts s'assombrissent de colère.

« _Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais me battre. Je me bats quand il le faut._ »

« _Vraiment ? Mais pour quoi te bas-tu, Lily chérie ? Tu rompts toujours les combats la première. Par peur d'aller trop loin ? Par peur d'aimer ça ?_ »

« _Je. N'ai. Pas. Peur._ »

« _Alors tu es une idiote._ »

Et je m'enfuis en courant de la classe, un sort de chauve-furie me loupant de très très peu. Je souriais dans ma barbe. Elle était touchée. Je courus comme un dératé, par souci de ne pas me recevoir un autre sort au détour d'un couloir. Je fis un petit signe de la main aux deux commères qui eurent l'air surprises.

« _Ah, ces jeunes,_ entendis-je, _toujours en train de courir. C'est pas une vie, ça !_ »

Je traversais un autre couloir, me dépêchant de me rendre à ma retenue pour laquelle j'étais très en retard et heurtait de plein fouet quelqu'un.

« _Aouch ! Ben dis donc, vieux, tu pourrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds !_ »

Sirius ! Sirius ? Que faisait-il dans ce coin-là ? Nous nous aidâmes à nous relever.

« _Sir', qu'est-ce-tu fous ici ?_ »

« _Ben, et toi ? T'es pas censé être en retenue avec la vieille McGo ?_ »

« _Si, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi pressé. J'avais pas vu l'heure passer._ »

« _Ah bon._ »

Il fit un vague geste pour s'écarter et je repris ma course. Trois minutes plus tard, je me jetais dans le bureau de Minerva.

« _Désolé, ma chère, un contretemps._ »

« _Important, je l'espère. Vous savez que je ne tolère pas les retards_. »

« _Oui, d'ailleurs, va falloir que vous me donniez une deuxième retenue. Je suis tombé sur Sirius à l'instant et il va se poser des questions si vous ne me punissez pas._ »

Minerva hocha la tête et me tendit une de ses délicieuses tasses de thé.

« _Nous verrons cela. Installez-vous et racontez-moi les derniers potins._ »

« _Alors, voyons …_ »

µµµ µµµ

Nous étions Vendredi matin. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon entrevue avec Lily et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle sortait toujours avec Aiden, les quatre gambadaient et La Poisse essayait toujours de maîtriser les bases de la magie. Rien de bien concluant, en somme, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'air qui rendait les choses et les gens excitées. Les couloirs bruissaient de rumeurs et le vent léger nous apportait les effluves d'un été chargé de promesses. Et pourtant, tout en me sentant porté comme mes camarades, j'avais du mal à être totalement de la fête. La fin de l'année approchait à plus grands pas que prévu et je ne voyais pas le bout de cette mission. J'étais à court d'idées.

« _Eh ben, vieux, t'en fais une de ces têtes. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? T'as peur de pas trouver de costume pour Le Bal ?_ »

« _Le Bal est dans deux mois, les jeunots. Pourquoi vous en préoccuper maintenant ?_ »

Sirius et James me regardèrent d'un air affligé.

« _Tu viens d'où, pauv'pomme ? Les filles y pensent dès maintenant et si tu veux avoir une des plus belles filles de l'école à ton bras, vaut mieux que tu t'y mettes. Ou elles seront toutes prises._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« _Ou alors, c'est parce que tu vas y aller avec Amanda et donc, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour le reste._ »

Oups. Amanda. Remus sentit ma gène et détourna l'attention des garçons vers de vils Serpentards. Je lui envoyai un regard de reconnaissance.

« _Tu sais, Jack_ » me dit-il alors que nous marchions côte à côte, surveillant les faits et gestes de nos camarades, « _tu devrais régler cette histoire avec Amanda au plus vite. Ce ne serait apprécié par personne si tu le faisais le jour du Bal._ »

Euh ? Ais-je loupé un épisode ? Depuis quand est-il un si fin psychologue ? Je restai le regard dans le vide, évitant de répondre. Il haussa les épaules.

« _Je suis très observateur_. »

« _Ouais ? Ben, alors, faudrait peut-être que t'arrêtes d'observer si tu veux décrocher la fille de tes rêves, Mumus._ »

Sirius avait entendu la fin de la conversation, comme il revenait vers nous, sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Ce fut au tour de Rémus de paraître gêné. Tiens. Aurais-je réellement loupé un épisode ?

« _Ah oui ? Et qui est l'élue ? _»

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

« _La plus jolie des Serdaigles._ »

« _Ah, tu fais dans d'autres maisons, toi aussi ?_ » fut ma seule remarque tandis que je me maudissais intérieurement. Les dossiers devaient s'empiler sur mon bureau, là-haut, et tellement pris par ces *** de malheur, je n'avais pas mis le nez dedans depuis longtemps.

« _Et qui est-ce ?_ »

Le sourire de Sirius s'accentua tandis que Remus regardait partout, sauf nous.

« _Ben, c'est pourtant évident. C'est … roulement de tambours ..._»

« _Jeunes gens ! Comptez vous rester à la porte de ma classe encore longtemps à vous échanger des politesses ou allons-nous pouvoir commencer notre cours ?_ »

La voix sèche de notre professeur de potions calma instantanément l'élan de Sirius et, pour la première fois, je vis un Gryffondor se précipiter dans cette classe aux effluves mates avec un air de soulagement infini. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard curieux d'une double classe Gryffondor-Serdaigles braqué sur lui. Je tirais un Rémus effondré jusqu'à sa place où il se plongea dans ses parchemins avec une ardeur particulière.

Sirius, James et Peter, devant nous, échangeaient des coups d'œil victorieux. Pas très subtil comme technique mais ça semblait efficace puisque toutes les filles de Serdaigle présentes se pâmaient en se demandant qui aurait la chance d'être au bras du plus convoité des Gryffondors. Et les filles de Gryffondor faisaient grise mine.


End file.
